


Plans

by JayceCarter



Series: Soulmates in the Wasteland [9]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Infertility, Lies, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Past Domestic Violence, Rough Sex, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 78,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Ellie's new mate, Mason, is the Alpha of a pack of raiders and not the sort of man she wants to pair up with. She agrees to be given to him as a gift to help Nora take down Nuka World, but the man she finds isn't the beast she expected.Ellie is sweet, soft, and everything Mason could have wanted of a mate. When he realizes she isn't being honest, that she has secrets of her own, he worries that even he can't keep the two of them safe.Nora and Gage's inability to have children has driven a wedge between them. Nuka World becomes a problem they can no longer ignore, and they are forced to confront Gage's past, and the question of their future.Can Mason and Ellie find some common ground and learn to trust each other? Can Gage and Nora work past the loss of the future they wanted? Or will Nuka World drag them all under?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the Soulmates in the Wasteland series. It continues Nora and Gage's story after the events in "Running," which means that one is useful to have read. It takes place during the events in the Glory/Arthur story, "The Things We Never Wanted." 
> 
> Any questions about the timeline or anything if you haven't read the previous stories, feel free to ask! Thanks :)

 

Mason frowned as the annoying sense of his mate became impossible to ignore. He’d mostly tried to shove away that instinct, because he didn’t have fucking time to go traipsing off to find some mate.

 

Not that he didn’t want her, he just wasn’t gonna go get her. Leave the pack for that long, and he’d have people to kill when he came back, and that got old, fast. He’d sent some men to go looking, to find her, but she was close now.

 

She wasn’t just close, he realized, but she was there, in the fucking park.

 

He walked into the backstage living quarters. Who the fuck had managed to get her in there, past him? He stalked back to his bedroom where she was, to find Gage leaning against the closed door.

 

Mason folded his arms across his chest. “So, you came back?”

 

“Yeah. Brought you a gift, too.”

 

“I noticed. Where’d ya pick her up at?” Mason forced the small talk even though what he wanted was to open that door, to catch a glimpse of her. What did she look like? Who was she? He held that at bay to play the game. 

 

“Diamond City. Got news of you finding a mate and at the same fucking time, she gets one? I don’t believe in coincidences, especially when she admitted she felt her mate in this direction. Had to put some ropes on her to move her.”

 

“You tied her up?”

 

“Doesn’t seem too happy about being here, so good luck with that.”

 

“Hey, if anyone can tame a feral woman it’s me. What do you think this’ll buy ya?”

 

Mason knew better than to trust Gage. He had a plan, he always did. The man stayed in power by staying out of the line of fire, by manipulating people around him. This wasn’t some gift, this was a play.

 

Gage pushed himself off the wall, the sneaky bastard, and shrugged. “Nothing right now. Just wanted you to remember who your friends are.”

 

“I noticed you didn’t bring your mate back with you. Nisha mentioned her, you know?”

 

“Yeah. Nisha attacked her. I’m gonna trust you didn’t have fuck all to do with that, right?”

 

“That’s some bullshit there. I don’t attack women, Gage. If I want your head, I take your head.”

 

“Figured as much.”

 

“So, where is she, then?”

 

Gage walked toward the door. “Oh, trust me, you’ll know when she gets here. My woman makes an entrance.”

 

Mason shook the strange conversation off and opened the door to his room, sliding in and closing it behind him.

 

On the bed sat a bound woman, hands tied behind her back, feet bound at the ankle, blindfold and gag in. Brown hair was pulled back in some fancy do beneath the blindfold and gage, and a dress billowed around her legs, making her look fucking delicate.

 

He walked over and untied the gag. “Hello, mate.”

 

#

 

_One Week Earlier_

 

Ellie sat beside Nick, hands in her lap, gaze on her hands. She forced her hands to stay still, to not shake. Nick was upset enough about this without her making it worse. Her boss was protective on the best of days but upon learning about her mate?

 

He was not happy.

 

Nora and Gage sat across from her, no one looking at her. They all spoke like she wasn’t even there.

 

“He’s a raider?” Her voice was soft.

 

“Not just a raider, the asshole is the leader of a gang of raiders named the Pack. Model themselves after a dog pack, wild as fuck.” Gage answered her, voice laced with that same violence he always carried.

 

Ellie knew Gage had been a raider; everyone knew it. He didn’t hide it, and she guessed everyone had a past. Couldn’t really blame people for their pasts, and Gage had done enough to prove he was trying since.

 

“And you’re sure?”

 

He nodded. “Talked to my man there, Shank, and he says Mason stumbled same time you felt the link here. He’s also sent people to the Commonwealth, exactly this direction, lookin’ for his mate. Only thing that makes any sense.”

 

Nick put an arm around her and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her head. He was always her rock, always steady for her. He was the only family she had. “Don’t worry, doll. We’ll figure this out. I’ll keep you safe from him no matter what. We’ll hide you.”

 

Nora spoke this time, reaching out to squeeze Ellie’s knee. “Look, we’re going to go deal with Nuka World, including the Pack. You just need to hold out a little while and I promise, you won’t have a mate anymore.”

 

She struggled to draw air into her lungs for a moment as she considered this faceless Pack, this raider who was her mate, who could find her no matter what. She wished she knew what he looked like, knew something about him. It was everything she didn’t know that frightened her.

 

Ellie could handle things she could plan, things she could work out. The unknown? It was always the unknown that killed you.

 

“You’re going into a park full of raiders and plan to kill them? That sounds a lot like your sort of plan, Nora.”

 

Nora smiled before sitting back. “Well, that’s how I deal with shit usually, just ride in and hope for the best. I just needed you to understand, so you didn’t head off with anyone, so you knew who your mate was. Also, look. I’ve had my mate die before, I’ve seen it happen, and that shit hurts. I felt like it was right to tell you face to face that I’m gonna kill him.”

 

“I want to help.”

 

The three others in the room all objected in the same tone of ‘hell no.’ The same protecting her people had always done, everyone worried about sweet Ellie. 

 

“Just listen to me, please?” She continued once they quieted down. “I’ve been listening to what you’re telling me, and it sounds like this is not going to be easy. The raiders don’t trust you, Gage. They think you betrayed them, right? You don’t have any allies there other than this Shank guy, who isn’t even part of the gangs. You show up, they might shoot you on sight. So, take me there. Give me to Mason as a gift to prove your loyalty. It will distract him, and I can give you information about him. I can do this, I need to do this.”

 

“Fuck no. I’ve been under the thumb of a shitty mate. Not about to put you in that same position.” Nora’s words had Gage taking her hand in support.

 

“I gotta side with my mate, here. It’s too dangerous.”

 

“He can’t kill me.”

 

Shadows danced in Nora’s eyes, the reminders of days long past, of horrors she didn’t talk about but clearly never left her. “No, he can’t kill you, but trust me, he can make you wish he would.”

 

Ellie shook Nick’s arm off. “I’m doing this. I know what raiders can do; I’ve seen it firsthand. I refuse to stand by and let it happen without helping. And Nora, you saved Nick from that vault and a hundred times since. Hell, you saved all of us from the Brotherhood and the Institute. I owe you, all of you. I’m going to help. If you won’t let me help, I’ll go anyway.”

 

Gage pressed his lips together, shaking his head. “I don’t like this shit, but Nora, it’s her choice.”

 

“Fuck that. You know the sort of man Nate was, you can’t tell me Mason is any better! Like fuck I’m going to send her in there. I’m not going to watch him hurt her. No fucking way.”

 

“Mason is dangerous, yeah, but he’s also fair. Never seen him hurt a woman who wasn’t an enemy. My bet? Sweet Ellie here will rile up all his protective instincts.”

 

“And if you’re wrong?”

 

Gage met Ellie’s gaze. “We have some rules, okay? And you better fucking listen because this isn’t a game. These raiders aren’t to be fucked with. They’ll slit your throat if they catch wind of you betraying ‘em. Tell me you understand.”

 

Ellie nodded. “I understand.”

 

Nora stood, kicked the table over, and stormed out. The door slamming behind her left the three in silence.

 

Gage was first to react. He sighed, then stood. “Sorry, Ellie. This is a hard point for her. I’m gonna go chase her down, yeah? Girl loves to run. We’ll leave first thing in the morning.”

 

Ellie nodded as Gage left, leaving her alone with Nick.

 

“Doll-“

 

“-Don’t, Nick. I need to do this. You can’t tell me you wouldn’t do it if you were in my place.”

 

“Yeah, but I ain’t a sweet young lady.”

 

Ellie smiled softly. “Maybe I’m not either. I’ll be fine.”

 

“Promise my you’ll come back safe and sound.”

 

“Sure.”

 

But they both knew it wasn’t a promise she could make.

 

#

 

_Present_

 

Ellie sucked in a deep breath, thankful to have the filthy cloth out of her mouth. Mason’s fingers slid against her as he untied her binds, though he didn’t remove the blindfold.

 

He felt huge behind her as he undid the rope around her wrists, fingers brushing her skin, sealing the link.

 

Of course, he wouldn’t worry about something like that. Why would a raider care if she didn’t want to be his mate? She’d been delivered like a gift and he didn’t seem bothered by that. She hissed at the sensation of needing him, the instant desire to lean against him. It made her stomach clench.

 

When her hands were free, she moved from the bed and away, tripping off the bed as she struggled to yank the blindfold off. Her back slammed against the far wall.

 

Leaning against the door was a man larger than any man had a right to be. He wore a tight tank top and a pair of absurd red, furry pants. A necklace of animal bones draped across his chest. Colorful paint covered his face in stripes, with red across his eyes. A red mustache and goatee completed the look.

 

“Could you look any more ridiculous?”

 

He chuckled but didn’t move. “So my little fox has some bite in her? My name is Mason.”

 

“Ellie.”

 

“Hello, Ellie. First thing fucking first. Did Gage fucking touch you? Him or any of his assholes friends so much as laid a finger on you. . .” He didn’t need to finish the threat, not with the way his eyes narrowed, the tension in his body.

 

It was the first time she had to remember he was a raider, that violence was what he went to with such ease.

 

Ellie shook her head fast. She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out at first. Her cowardice shamed her. She shut her mouth, drug in an unsteady breath, then tried again. “He didn’t touch me. He said I was a present.”

 

“And quite the present you are. Do you know where you are?”

 

“Nuka World. With the Pack?”

 

“That’s right. Like I said, I’m Mason, Alpha of the Pack. Means I’m top dog around here. Means you’re safe here.”

 

“What do you want with me?”

 

His head titled, like it was a really stupid question. “We’re mates. What do you think I want?”

 

Ellie sucked in a breath and tried to move further away, ending up with her pressed into the far corner, her arms wrapped around herself. Maybe Nora was right. Maybe this was a really stupid idea. Maybe she could still get out of this? She wanted to shut her eyes, to close out the room, but she didn’t dare take her gaze off Mason.

 

Not that it mattered. He dwarfed her, both is size and obvious strength. Watching him wouldn’t change a thing.

 

He pushed off the wall, coming closer, and Ellie grabbed for the knife on the dresser. The sort of place where they’d keep knives just laying around reminded her she wasn’t home anymore. She held it between them. “Stay there.”

 

“You’re gonna hurt yourself, pet.”

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

“Why not? I take very good care of my pets. I don’t want you hurting yourself, Ellie.” He said the name like he wanted her to notice. “I ain’t gonna hurt you, either.”

 

“You don’t strike me as trustworthy.”

 

“Maybe not, but I’m not into knocking around women. Especially not mine.” He came forward, hand out for the blade. “Come on, pet, give me the knife.”

 

Ellie gripped it tighter. She should give it over. What if he decided he was tired of playing this game? He could hurt her. He could let someone else kill her. She trembled as she realized just how out of her element she was.

 

This was stupid, but she’d just wanted to do something important. She’d spent years hearing about Nick’s adventures, then about Nora’s. She wanted her own adventures, she wanted to be brave, too.

 

Mason took the moment of distraction to pounce.

 

Ellie swiped the blade, a clumsy slash that opened a wound on his chest before he grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head.

 

He ignored the weapon and the blood leaking from his wound as he moved into her space, pressing against her, looking down at her. “You are full of surprises. Never figured you for a blood on the first date sort of girl.” He leaned to kiss her.

 

Ellie snapped her teeth to catch his lip, but he pulled back fast enough she missed.

 

He grinned, thumb rubbing against the wrist he kept pinned. “You better stop snarling.”

 

“Or what?”

 

“Or I might start to like you, pet.”

 

#

 

Mason sat in the throne overlooking the arena. The bitch they came to watch had torn through the gauntlet in record time, putting down every fucking obstacle in her way.

 

Now she was about to face Colter. All the pity, she looked a lot prettier with her head still in one piece.

 

He shrugged, pulling his attention over to Ellie. Girl had some fight in her, a spark he liked even if it was wrapped in a really fucking soft shell.

 

Her hair was pulled back into a bun, clothed in a dress. He would have liked more time with just them, but a challenger in the area was the sort of thing everyone needed to be at.

 

Especially with Gage back. The slimy asshole wouldn’t have come back for nothing. He had a plan, and Mason intended to figure it out, especially since he now had a mate to watch out for.

 

“You can take a seat, pet.”

 

She glared at him over her shoulder. “Don’t call me that.”

 

“You can take a seat, fox.”

 

“Will you go through every animal?”

 

“I know a lot of ‘em. Might find an animal you like.”

 

Her eyebrow cocked up. “I doubt I’ll find one here.”

 

Ouch. He fucking loved her challenging him. The wound on his chest itched like crazy, but he’d wear that shit with pride. Needed a strong mate to raise his cubs.

 

She faced back toward the window. “What’s this arena?”

 

“Entertainment. Challenger already passed the gauntlet, and that man in power armor? Name is Colter and he’s Overboss here.”

 

“He’s above you?”

 

“He pulls the gangs together, but I’m in charge of the Pack. Challenger will come on in there and Colter will kill her.”

 

“How do you know she won’t win?”

 

“Because Colter is a chicken shit who wouldn’t have a fair fight. Game is rigged.”

 

Color drained from her cheeks. “So we’re just here to watch someone get slaughtered?”

 

“Pretty much. You sure you don’t want that seat? Looking a little green there.”

 

She shook her head as the door opened and the challenger walked in.

 

The woman in the arena, dressed in a filthy blue vault suit, twisted behind one of the small cars for cover.

 

“You might not want to watch this.” Mason fought the urge to grab Ellie and tuck her face against his chest. This wasn’t ending in any way other than that woman dead, and Ellie was far too soft for that. He wanted to whisper that their life was hard, but that was okay. Nothing would happen to Ellie. If he was one thing, it was strong enough to protect what was his.

 

Ellie was his, now.

 

He’d have left her behind, but there wasn’t time, not to introduce her to his pack, to ensure her safety. That would have to wait until tomorrow, when he could officially make it clear she was off limits, that she was his. At that point, he’d give her a bodyguard, but his pack would know damn well to keep her safe no matter what.

 

Ellie set her hand on the glass, fingers spread out.

 

Mason shifted his gaze from his mate to the woman below and. . . fuck.

 

Woman was playing for keeps. She unloaded her shotgun when he came close, but his specialized power armor meant the impact only drove him backward. She tossed the shotgun away and rolled, avoiding a swing of Colter’s arm.

 

She pulled an assault rifle from the collection of weapons hung to her back, two quick bursts of bullets before she moved on.

 

Grenades next. She tossed two while dodging Colter's bullets and punches, one landing just below the window of their box.

 

Mason leapt up and yanked Ellie away from the window just before it shattered from the blast. She shoved away from him again.

 

The woman took a hit, a grazed blow to her side, rolling as she hit the ground and back to her feet. She narrowed her eyes at Colter and yelled something that, while Mason didn’t catch, could pretty much fucking guess the content of when paired with her middle finger.

 

She ran, ducking to avoid a swing of his arm, then twisted and leapt on his back.

 

Colter reached up behind him to grab her, but she worked his helmet until she could pop it off. She hung on with one hand, her gloves the only reason she could manage with the electrical current running through the thing. Her other hand clutched at the pouch hooked to her belt, then pulled a grenade.

 

A fucking nuka grenade. She shoved it into the suit.

 

The woman let go, thrown clear by Colter's flailing. He turned toward her, but she darted for cover again.

 

Colter must have realized something was wrong, but a moment latter, the explosion filled the arena. He shouted, then collapsed. He howled, trying to crawl, the radiation contained by the suit.

 

The woman walked up, set a foot on his chest to pin him, pulled her rifle, and unloaded a shot between his eyes.

 

Mason pressed his lips together as he watched the chaos, the gangs realizing they had a new Overboss, Gage telling ‘em to settle down.

 

Gage opened the door and walked into the arena, where the woman threw herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

 

Well, Gage was right about one thing. His mate had made a fucking entrance.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Gage didn’t say a fucking word until they were in the Overboss Quarters. Soon as they were alone, he pointed at the lift. “Lock the doors and lift is the only way in or out. I’ll be back later.”

 

Nora grabbed his arm. “Why? Why are you so angry with me? Don’t think I can’t feel that.”

 

He took a deep breath so he didn’t yank away. “Yeah, I’m pretty fucking pissed. We had a plan, Nora, and you ignored our plan. You almost got yourself fucking killed in there.”

 

She frowned. “The plan was to kill Colter. I did that. I’m fine.”

 

This time he did yank away. “You know what? Fuck you, Nora! You were supposed to use the water pistol I’d stashed there to deactivate his suit. Instead, you decide to face him with that shit at full power? You got any idea how many people I saw with their brains painted over those walls? You could have been one of ‘em and I’d have just had to watch it happen through that fucking glass! And you still don’t need to see me pissed like this, so I’m gonna go have a fucking drink and come back when I ain’t so fucking angry.”

 

“I couldn’t use that. If I used it, everyone would think I became Overboss because you helped me. They’d never trust me or respect me.”

 

“Then you talk to me. You don’t go out there without a plan, without me knowing what the fuck you’re doing.” He shuddered, the reality of how easy it would have been to lose her running through him. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. “Fuck, Nora, you got any idea what that’s like?”

 

“I’m sorry.” She grabbed his arm and yanked until he turned back around to face her. “Don’t leave, though. Stay and argue with me.”

 

“You got the shit beat of you for years by your mate, Nora. In what world does that mean I should be yelling at ya? And right now? Right now, I really fucking want to yell and throw shit.”

 

“So yell. I can take you yelling, but I can’t take you leaving.”

 

He shook his head. She’d come a long way, but him in the mood he was in? Not good for anything.

 

But his Nora wasn’t one to take anything lying down. She threw her arms around his shoulders and managed her legs around his waist. Her teeth bit into his bottom lip.

 

He twisted to slam her back against the wall, her grunt a tiny satisfaction in all his annoyance. Her hands fumbled with his pants until she could get them undone and pushed down just far enough to free him.

 

Gage didn’t have patience for that bullshit. He dropped her and twisted her until she faced the wall, her hands lifting to balance herself from going face first into it.

 

He pulled his blade and sliced her fucking vault suit from mid back down the crotch. She had plenty of the fuckers, so she could deal with him cutting this one apart.

 

Not that she complained; she whimpered, a real damned whimper.

 

He stroked her cunt. Wet, but not wet enough. Didn’t matter how angry he was, he’d never hurt her, never like this, so he forced himself to pull in his temper and ready her. He dipped his thumb into her to wet it before rubbing it against her clit, harder than she’d have preferred, but damn it, he was still pissed.

 

Once she was wet enough, and that didn’t take very long, he kicked her feet further apart with his boots.

 

Fuck, his thighs were gonna be killing him by the time they were done. She was too damned short for this position, but that didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but sliding into her and reminding himself she’d won. She’d killed Colter. She was okay.

 

He bent his knees enough to rub the head of his cock against her folds and she pushed against the wall, back toward him. Enough of a yes, so he slid into her, amazed as always by how damn well she took him, how fucking perfect she felt squeezed tight around him.

 

Gage set a hand on the wall above her so he could lean over her and grasped the back of her knee with his other hand, hiking that leg up for a better angle before he set a hard pace.

 

“You scared the shit out of me, Nora,” he snarled into her ear. “You talk to me next time, get it? I ain’t never stopped you from doing a fucking thing, and I wouldn’t, but you talk to me. You let me know, you let me help, you let me fucking in. You got that?”

 

She nodded, leaning forward to press her forehead against the wall as she took his thrusts.

 

“Let me hear you say it.”

 

“I get it. I’m sorry, Gage.”

 

His name on her lips had him drawing in a shuddering breath and stilling his hips.

 

The fuck was he doing?

 

He pulled out of her and she almost collapsed down, his grip on her leg the only thing that kept her up.

 

“Are you leaving?” Were those tears?

 

Gage lifted her into his arms and walked her to the bed. “Nah, sweetheart, I ain’t leaving. Let’s do this right, though. Shouldn’t have gotten so rough with ya. I’m sorry.”

 

He wanted to move over her, to kiss her while he slid back into her heat, to take her slow and sweet, but she still couldn’t handle him above her. The few times they’d tried had sent her straight into a panic attack, and with all the anxiety swirling around ‘em now? Not a good plan.

 

So he settled her beside him, facing him, both on their sides. He pulled her leg over his hip before sliding back into her and taking her slower, coaxing sweet kisses out of her.

 

He didn’t last long after that, not when her lips slid against him, when she was so fucking tight and sweet. After he came, he pulled her against his chest, kissing the tears off her cheeks. “You okay, sweetheart?”

 

“I can’t lose you, Gage. You’re all I have.”

 

“You ain’t losing me.”

 

He fucking hoped he was right. He wanted to be able to promise her that shit, that they’d be fine, that nothing could take him from her, that he’d never let anything take her from him, but he wasn’t stupid.

 

Nuka World might just kill ‘em both.

 

#

 

Ellie stared at the huge bed in the middle of the room, her large sleeping shirt Mason had given her revealing far too much of her legs. This was a terrible idea.

 

And wasn’t that the hundredth time she’d thought that since arriving? That brave, stupid girl she’d been when she’d agreed had fled at her first encounter with Mason.

 

He wasn’t just a raider, he wasn’t just an anything. She’d assumed she could outsmart him, but after meeting him? After seeing him? He was smarter than anyone gave him credit for. 

 

The door opened and she jerked away until her back hit the wall.

 

“Easy, pet.” Mason gripped the bottom of his tank top and pulled it off, tossing it on a chair in the corner.

 

Ellie pulled her gaze away, focusing on the floor before all that revealed skin did anything for her.

 

Well, anything much. It was hard to miss the expanse of chest that had been beneath that shirt, the surprisingly pale skin, the hair growing across it. She wanted to touch him. That damned instinct made her want to cross the room and run her fingers over him. 

 

This mate nonsense was too much. She closed her eyes and tried to push down the want.

 

“You can look, ya know.” The blatant lust in his voice had her shaking her head.

 

It overwhelmed her, the link increasing whatever she felt until she couldn’t figure out what she wanted and what he wanted and where it was separate. The attraction between them was like something alive in the room, something prowling around them both. 

 

His footsteps echoed in the room, then the rustle of the blanket. “Come on, pet. Get into bed.”

 

“I’m not sleeping with you.”

 

“If you mean we ain’t fucking, yeah, I get that. Though, don’t think I can’t feel what you’re trying hard to hide. We’ll get there. Tonight? We’re sleeping, that’s it.”

 

“Why do I have to sleep beside you?”

 

“Because you’re mine. Because you need my touch. Because I don’t trust you alone with the pack yet. Because I fucking want you sleeping beside me. Want to take your pick? You got a lot of options there.”

 

Ellie lifted her gaze to find his bare chest in view down to where a blanket pooled at his waist, and the wound she’d made now cleaned and healing. Must have taken a stimpack. The angry red wound had her grinning.

 

“Oh, pet, you don’t play fair. That bloodthirsty grin goes straight to my cock.”

 

“Right, like that’s going to get me into that bed.”

 

“Trust me, my cock gets lots of women into my bed.” He crooked his fingers to wave her closer, and his charm was almost enough to get her moving. “Come on. I promise, I’ll be good.”

 

“I doubt you know how.” She crossed her arms, trying for disinterested annoyance. “I’ll sleep elsewhere.”

 

“Well, door’s locked, and I ain’t got anywhere else in here to sleep. So you can sleep in the bed or you can sleep on the floor.”

 

Ellie almost groaned at the sight of the floor, dirty and hard. Still, a better idea than that bed, beside him. She reached over and pulled the pillow from the bed, yanking it out from behind Mason.

 

He chuckled but didn’t try to reclaim it. His laughter amped up her anger. He was supposed to look at her with wariness, not amusement. She draped her jacket on the ground, then set the pillow down.

 

The floor made her shoulder ache as soon as she laid down, wrapping her arms around the pillow in an attempt to find some level of comfort. She hunched against the chill of the room.

 

A soft sigh, then a blanket hit her. “Can’t have you catching a cold.”

 

Ellie refused to say thank you, only cuddling beneath the blanket as she closed her eyes and tried to pretend she was back home, with her bed, and Nick, and everything else she knew. 

 

But she wasn't at home anymore. She was with her mate, a man she couldn't trust, a man she planned to betray. 

 

#

 

Mason sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at Ellie as she slept. Girl was stubborn, he’d give her that. She shook in her sleep, but she’d refused to give in, refused to just get her ass in the bed.

 

And despite his being a hard-ass, he wasn’t enough of a hard-ass to make his shaking mate sleep on the floor. Even he had his moral code. His Daddy would have beat his ass to see her sleeping on a floor.

 

She didn’t wake when he slid his arms beneath her and lifted. Fuck, she turned her face toward him, into his chest. The shaking slowed with the touch, and he hesitated to settle her into the bed. She was too fucking soft, too sweet to want to put down.

 

But he had to, so Mason settled her into the bed. He grabbed the blanket off the ground and wrapped it around her, taking the time to really look at her.

 

Who was she? He knew her name, knew where she was from, but what else? She hadn’t said shit to him, not beyond insults. He wanted to know about her, to hear about her life, to know what she liked, what she didn’t like. Those things would help him figure her out, to know how to win her.

 

He would win her. He didn’t become alpha because he shied away from challenges, but because he was fucking persistent. He locked his teeth down into something and held on until he won, and he’d do that with her.

 

Mason kept his hand on her until the shaking stopped entirely, until she drifted into a deep sleep, before he settled himself on the floor, in her place, and groaned as he stretched out, still naked. Sleeping in clothing seemed fucking stupid, and hell, hope springs eternal. He'd still had thoughts that she might just give in to all that delicious lust that clawed around in side of her.

 

But since that didn't seem likely, he folded his hands on his stomach and shut his eyes.

 

Giving up their bed and sleeping on the floor wasn’t something Alphas did, at least not for anyone but their mate. Any smart man would get on his fucking knees for his mate if she wanted it.

 

Anyone who didn’t get that, hadn’t ever dealt with a pissed off female. Nope, Mason wanted to keep his balls exactly where they were.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Ellie woke warm and less sore than she expected. Was she in a bed?

 

She leaned up, frowning as she gazed around the room. Mason must have moved her to the bed sometime during the night.

 

The idea of him touching her while she was asleep had her reaching down, patting her clothing. Everything was still on, her panties in place, nothing amiss, no soreness or wetness to imply he’d done anything to her. It had her pulling in a breath.

 

Where was he? 

 

Snoring came from the side of the room, so she pressed her hand to the side of the bed and peered over. He laid on the ground, where she’d made the makeshift bed the night before, on top of her jacket, his bare back to her.

 

Had he moved her to the bed then slept on the floor?

 

Why would he do that? Even if he couldn't stand her being on the floor, and he didn't strike her the selfless sort.

 

All that faded away when he rolled to his back, and being naked as he was, put him fully on display. She not only could see all of him, but he was hard. What did the girls call that as they laughed? Morning wood.

 

Great.

 

She sucked in a gasp and covered her eyes with her hand in a loud slap.

 

A soft chuckle met her, and she knew her cheeks had gone red. “Well, good morning, pet. See something you like?”

 

“Why are you naked?”

 

“I always sleep naked. You ain’t shy, are you?”

 

“I’m just a fan of not waking up to a stranger’s penis.”

 

“Ain’t a stranger.” His voice neared her, accompanied by the creaking of the floor. “I’m your mate.”

 

“Still a stranger. I don’t know a thing about you.”

 

“You know what I look like naked. That’s a thing.” His breath blew across her face, his heat pouring onto her despite how he didn’t touch her. “Wouldn’t mind seeing you naked.”

 

“Well, that isn’t happening. Would you mind putting on some clothing?”

 

“Not a fan of clothing, especially when I’m hard as fuck. Not all that comfortable to wrangle this into pants, not when you have this effect on me, you know?”

 

She kept her hand over her eyes, trying to ignore the blush that she was sure hadn’t gone away. Part of it was nerves, but part of it? Part of it was  “I wouldn’t know. Clearly, you’re trying to negotiate. How do I negotiate you into some pants?”

 

“Simple. I want a kiss.”

 

“You’re trying to force me to kiss you?”

 

“Nope. I ain’t touching you, ain’t hurting you. Me being naked ain’t dangerous to you, so putting on clothing is just for your comfort, and I think there's a cost to that. A kiss ain’t that much to ask from my mate, is it?”

 

Ellie traced her lips with her the tip of her tongue. She imagined what it would feel like to feel his lips against hers. He’d kiss her hard, passionate, consuming.

 

“You thinking about it? Yeah, you are. Fuck, I like the way that heats you up. Come on, pet, let me kiss you.”

 

“While you’re naked?”

 

“I don’t trust you to pay up if I put them on first, so yeah, while I’m naked.”

 

Ellie pulled in a breath, then nodded. She really needed him in pants, and a kiss wasn't that bad. “Okay. Deal.”

 

“You gonna take your hand off your eyes?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Another chuckle, then his hand cupped the back of her neck and his mouth was on hers. He kissed her like she knew he would, like he knew exactly what to do, what she wanted. He didn’t coax, didn’t go slowly and pull a reaction. He demanded one, moving forward until he pressed against her, the heat of his skin soaking into her.

 

Her hands went to his shoulders without a thought, digging into the muscle there, anchoring him to her like he might escape, though her eyes remained closed.

 

A groan slipped from him, and it woke her up.

 

What was she doing? How did he do that? She pushed him back, then scooted away.

 

His laugh met her, the same amused laugh that dug beneath her skin, that said she didn't take him seriously. “Well, that was fun. You pent up or something? Because you sure warm up nice.”

 

“It’s instinct, nothing else. Now, pants.” She cast her gaze up and to the side, to avoid looking at him.

 

“A deal is a deal.” He pulled on his pants, a deep groan like it wasn't that comfortable, the same stupid looking red ones from before. “Decent.”

 

“I doubt that.”

 

He crouched in front of her, then reached behind his neck. The thick necklace of animal bones came off, and he ignored her flinch as he hooked it around her neck. “Keep this on, pet. It’s a reminder to everyone that your mine.” He didn’t lean in, didn’t kiss her, just stepped back. “Get yourself dressed and meet me outside. Gotta introduce you to the Pack.”

 

#

 

Mason sat on his throne, waiting for his mate. She’d been so damn sweet and responsive to his kiss. He’d figured she’d shove him away the moment their lips touched, but fuck she’d surprised the hell out of him with that reaction.

 

She gave in so well, so fucking soft against him.

 

His life had been nothing but hardness, but violence and blood. Always fucking blood. He was alpha because he was the toughest son of a bitch around, but not because he liked it. Just better to be over the Pack than under it.

 

He’d always wanted someone soft, though. Someone sweet, someone nothing like him. He’d always fucked with girls who were like him, girls who clawed and bit and demanded. Those were the sort who'd have anything to do with him. The sweet ones? They didn't give him the time a day. Damn, he’d liked her soft sigh against his lips, the way she’d melted against him.

 

From across the way, she stepped out of the backstage, hair down around her shoulders, light catching on it.

 

The pack knew about her, of course. Nothing happened without everyone fucking knowing. He still had to make it official, had to claim her, make her pack. The necklace marked her, but he needed more, needed to make it clear she wasn’t just some girl, that she was his mate.

 

Put her at the top of the pack, right with him.

 

Her steps were slow, careful, like walking through a minefield. No one spoke to her, no one got near her, but they all fucking watched her.

 

He stood when she approached the stage, then hopped down to meet her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up onto the stage. “Relax,” he whispered. “I’m the only one here who bites.” He traced his fingers over her necklace, brushing her skin as he traced the bones. “I like this on you, you know? Looks good on you.”

 

“It’s heavy.”

 

“Suck it up.” He moved back, then sat on throne and pulled her into his lap, ignoring the way she struggled for a moment. “Easy there. Just a message to everyone, showing 'em where you are in the pack structure. Not getting frisky with you.”

 

Ellie looked down into his lap, her eyebrow lifted. “Really? Then what's that?”

 

“Can you blame me after that nice fucking kiss this morning?”

 

Someone walked up, one of the newer Pack members. “Alpha?”

 

“Yeah?” He lifted his gaze to the man in front of him, annoyed to have to deal with anything other than the warm woman in his lap.

 

“Some Disciples are causing problems around the park.”

 

He clicked his tongue, his arm wrapping around Ellie’s waist, his gaze on the man. “Let me ask you a question. Did you have to walk past a line to get up here?”

 

“What? No.”

 

“That's right, you didn't. You know why? Because everyone else here takes care of their own shit. They don’t hassle me with every little problem. Can you not handle your own problems? Do you need help finding your place?”

 

“No, I can handle my own problems.”

 

“Good, because there are plenty of collars in the kennel if you can’t.”

 

The man stumbled off, rushing away. Yeah, there’d be some dead bodies from that one, and he’d get himself killed, no doubt. Kid was an idiot, but you couldn’t save idiots. Not even worth it to try.

 

Mason leaned back in the throne, getting himself comfortable. Ellie remained rigid in his lap, back straight. He rubbed her back, fingers pressing into the muscles there, trying to get her to relax.

 

More people came up, one after another throughout the day. Some had reports, a few questions, nothing too important. One thing he liked about his Pack, they knew how to handle themselves for the most part. Each one saw her there, in his lap, as clear a message as possible.

 

Well, he supposed he could have fucked her in front of ‘em, and that might have been clearer, but he got the sense she wasn’t on board with that. This would work.

 

After the first hour or so, she eased back against him, muscles unknotting, until she almost lounged. It made him want to kiss her throat, to snake his hand up her shirt, but he didn’t do any of it. He just kept his fingers against her skin for contact and tried to ignore the way she felt pressed against him.

 

Kate walked up, his most trusted pack member. Woman was tough as they came, the exact same as him but with tits.

 

Well, he assumed she had some, he’d never seen her naked. She bit, and he wasn’t a fan of being bitten.

 

“You wanted to see me, Alpha?”

 

“Yeah. This here is Ellie, my mate.”

 

“Figured as much, with this whole sitting on your throne bullshit.”

 

Mason pointed a finger at her. “Careful now. I don’t feel like putting up with people talking shit about her.”

 

Kate rolled her eyes. “Let me guess, you want me to guard her?”

 

“There ya go. Knew I kept you around for some reason.”

 

“I got better things to do. Don’t you have anyone else?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve got other fighters. But guess what? Not real thrilled with the idea of anyone with a cock getting that close to her, yeah? So you going to fuck around or just do as I ask?”

 

Kate groaned before turning her attention on Ellie. “Hey there. My name’s Kate. You want a tour?”

 

“She doesn’t need to go anywhere-“

 

“She does and you fucking know it, Alpha. Keep her locked up here and it’ll be seen as a weakness. I’ll just take her down to the diner. Relax, or worrying’ll make you go gray.”

 

Mason grit his teeth on a growl, before turning his attention to his mate. “What do you say, pet? You want to go look around?”

 

Ellie nodded, gaze unsure, like she didn't really want to admit it. “Yeah. I’d like to go.”

 

“Fine. Kate, if I find a single scratch on her I’ll-“

 

“-you’ll gut me. I got it. Ready, Ellie?”

 

Ellie stood, but Mason followed her up and grabbed her, twisted her back so she pressed into his chest. He leaned down, smiling when she tilted her head up for a kiss.

 

He passed her lips, though, pressing a kiss to her neck instead. Then he bit down, hard enough to leave a mark.

 

Ellie jerked backward, covering the spot, but she couldn’t hide the way her pupils had increased. “What the hell?”

 

“Just a mark to remind anyone stupid enough to get near you that you’re mine. Be careful, Ellie. I expect you to come back in the same condition, yeah?"

 

Kate wrapped an arm around Ellie as the girl opened her mouth like she was about to tell him off. “Come on. Arguing with the Alpha is stupid. He never listens anyway. Let’s go.”

 

Mason stayed put as she walked out, even when all he wanted was to follow her, to make sure she was safe, to snarl at anyone who got too close.

 

Fuck, this mate thing wasn’t as much fun as he expected.

 

#

 

Ellie walked beside Kate, glancing over at the woman from time to time. She reminded her of Nora, someone tough, but she had an edge Nora lacked. A willingness to do things even Nora wouldn’t was written in her face, in the looks she gave everyone.

 

They walked, but no diner come into sight. Kate opened a door and led them into a building across from the market.

 

“This doesn’t look like a diner,” Ellie said, taking a step away from Kate.

 

“Relax, okay? We don’t need Mason rushing in if you decide to get scared.”

 

“Then explain why I’m here.”

 

“You’re fine.” Gage walked in from the far door, hands up. “Kate here works with Shank. I wanted to check in with you, but I couldn’t while you were near Mason. He sees us talking, he'd gonna get ideas. Kate, give us a minute?”

 

The woman nodded and headed toward a backroom, leaving Ellie and Gage alone.

 

“You okay?” He shoved his hands into his pockets, gaze not on her.

 

 

Was she? Mason hadn't hurt her. He hadn't hit her, hadn't forced her to do a damned thing. He might call her pet, treat her a bit like a pet, but at least he'd treated her like a cherished pet. Not the start to a great relationship, but hell, it could be worse. As long as he didn't know she planned to betray him, she doubted he'd hurt her.

 

Though, if he found out? All bets were off. He didn't strike her as someone to take betrayal lightly.

 

Which made Ellie consider something else as she stared at Gage. He wasn't just worried about her, there was guilt there.

 

“Would you do anything if I wasn’t?” Ellie couldn’t help the question, even if it wasn’t fair. She’d demanded to come, to help. She couldn’t blame Gage for her second thoughts at this point, but she wanted to know.

 

Where did his loyalties lie? Could she trust him? She could trust him in Diamond City, but they weren’t in Diamond City. This was his world, and she needed to remember that.

 

Gage met her gaze that time though he came no closer. “You knew what you were getting in to. Made sure of that, made sure to explain the risks to you.”

 

“That’s not an answer. If I told you I couldn’t do this, would you help me?”

 

He sighed. “Yeah, probably. Look, I ain’t a perfect person, okay? Soon as I knew you were Mason’s mate, I planned this, for you to be here. The fact you wanted to? Fucking perfect, but I planned on talking you into it. I figured I’d get you to agree, to help us, and I wasn’t planning on taking no for an answer. You offering just make it a lot easier. Mason is smarter than these others; I can’t predict him like I can them. I need you distracting him and gather information for me.” His probably didn't ease her. It sounded a lot like a probably not.

 

“And you’d rather I be in the line of fire than Nora?”

 

“Nora is my mate, my everything. I’d let anyone else burn for her. So if it ever came down to her vs you? You know my answer every fucking time. However, if you couldn’t do this? If he was hurting you? Yeah, I think I’d fuck up the plan to help you. I seen what bad mates can do, and I'm not sure I could watch that happen. And since we’re doing this heart to heart, you want to explain why you’re here in the first fucking place? Girl like you has no business in raider affairs, but you jumped at the chance. Even when we warned ya, you demanded to be here. Why?”

 

So, Gage wasn’t some protector. He was a junkyard dog loyal to his owner and no one else. Not that it should surprise Ellie, but it did, a bit. There she went, seeing the best in everyone even when it wasn’t there. It reminded her she couldn’t rely on him. She needed to rely on herself and no one else. Why hadn't she learned that yet? She'd paid the price for trusting the wrong people too many times, and here she was, doing it again.

 

All for some stupid idea of redemption, like one good act could fix things, like it could wipe the slate clean.

 

But Gage didn't deserve those answers, so she let her face give nothing away. “Guess what? My reasons are my business, not yours, especially now that I know you’re on your own side.”

 

His eyes narrowed, but he didn’t push. “So, learn anything useful yet?”

 

“It’s been less than a day, Gage, and half of that was watching Nora at the Arena, and most of the rest sleeping. How could I have anything helpful, yet?”

 

“Fine. You get anything, or have problems, let Kate know. We don’t have a lot of time, you know, so don't take forever. You need to warm up to him, but not too much. Mason isn’t much better than any animal you meet, and the man likes a chase, a challenge. Give him that, but make sure he sees an endgame, too. Play this right, and we’ll be out of here within the month.” Gage left without another word.

 

His orders made her feel cheap, like a whore, like a present really given to Mason. But, wasn't that what she'd agreed to? It had sounded so much better when she'd thought about it in the safety of Diamond City. An adventure, a chance to right wrongs. She'd thought it would all be clear, the right side, the wrong side, the good guys, the bad guys.

 

This was messier than she'd thought it would be.

 

“He's always such a lovely man,” Kate said as she walked back in.

 

“Not one for privacy, are you?”

 

“Not really, no. You know you can’t trust him, right?”

 

“He only cares about Nora, so yeah, I figured that out. Are you trying to tell me I should trust you?”

 

“Nope. I’m trying to tell you not to trust anyone, here. Fuck, take that lesson with you everywhere else, too. Trusting people is the first step to being fucked over. Gage wants something, Nora wants something, I want something. We’re all doing this shit to get what we want and we’re willing to mow over anyone in our way to get it. In case reading between the lines is hard for you, that anyone means you. So you gotta decide what you want, and then don’t expect a single fucking person to help you get it.”

 

But Ellie didn’t want to live in that world, in the world where you couldn’t trust people, in the world where you always had to worry about someone stabbing you in the back. She knew it was out there, but she’d spent so much time with Nick over the past years, with one of the only really good people, that she’d forgotten.

 

Just another example of how sweet Ellie couldn’t take care of herself. Another time where she got herself into something she couldn’t handle.

 

Despite how badly she wanted to show people otherwise, she kept proving she really was that helpless girl everyone saw, kept proving how easy it was for others to take advantage of her.

 

“Come on. Let’s head into the diner to get some food or Mason will know we lied. And, Ellie?”

 

“What?”

 

“I may work with Shank and Gage, but don’t think for a minute I won’t slit your throat if I think you’re going to betray me to Mason.”

 

“So, basically like everyone else?”

 

Kate grinned before tossing an arm around Ellie’s shoulders. “I did tell you not to trust anyone, didn’t I? Keep your head down and you might just live through this, but I wouldn't bet money on it.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Nora rubbed her fingers against her eyes, trying to ease the headache. Violence, that she could deal with. Planning?

 

She hated the planning.

 

Hands set on her shoulders and she yanked away.

 

“Sorry,” Gage said, shoving those hands into his pockets. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

 

She should tell him it was okay, but she just couldn’t.

 

It wasn’t okay. Nothing was okay, because no matter what happened, there was this divide between them. He was always so damned far away now. Something neither of them spoke about but couldn’t get out of their heads.

 

Kids.

 

She couldn’t give him kids, and she’d started to realize that giving him Nuka World wasn’t going to fill that hole for either of them. She couldn’t fix this, no matter how many bullets she had, no matter what she could do, she was helpless.

 

She hated being helpless again.

 

“You okay, sweetheart?”

 

She swallowed hard, a loud gulp, but nodded. “Sure.”

 

“You know I fucking hate it when you lie to me, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, I know. So Galactic Zone is the first on the list, right? If we’re going to end up killing off all the raiders, what’s the point in giving them territory?”

 

“Keeps ‘em happy, for one. Also, it spreads ‘em out. If a third of the pack is at Galactic Zone, a third in Safari, and the rest at their place here, means we can pick them off easier. Besides, if we can turn two of them on one, there goes a third of our problem off the bat.”

 

“I want the Disciples to be picked off.”

 

“Because they targeted you?”

 

Fuck that. She didn’t care of they’d targeted her. She wanted them because they targeted Gage, because they’d tried to hurt him. But, with things where they were, she wasn’t willing to say that. Instead, she turned away. “Yeah.”

 

Gage’s sigh was loud in the room, harsher than a slap to her face would have been. Of course he caught the lie.

 

Why the fuck couldn’t they get past this? Why was this one thing they couldn’t have creating so much strife between them?

 

It wasn’t like Gage was pushing at her, like he was blaming her, but she still couldn’t shake the guilt. After everything he’d put up with, she couldn’t even do this?

 

It fucking hurt, and Nora wasn’t great at dealing with pain. Mostly, she lashed out when shit hurt.

 

“How’s Ellie?”

 

Gage shrugged. “She’s okay.”

 

“Would you tell me if she wasn’t?”

 

Gage laughed, a rough sound from his chest. “You know, she asked me almost the same thing. Yeah, I’d tell ya. I don’t lie to you.”

 

Ouch.

 

“Mason hasn’t hurt her, right? Because if I find out he has, this is over. I don't care what plan we have, if he hurts her, I'll end him.”

 

Just the though of Ellie suffering like Nora had, like Haylen had, made Nora grind her teeth. Fuck that. She hadn't been in a position to save herself, to save Haylen, not until it was too late. If Mason even thought about hurting Ellie, he'd be toast. 

 

“Nah. She didn’t have a mark on her, wasn't flinching or limping. Seemed a little overwhelmed, but that’s it. Like I said, sweet Ellie is the perfect bait for Mason. Man is vicious as they come, but he also protects what’s his. He won’t hurt her, and I pity anyone who tries to.”

 

Nora wanted to argue, but hell, wasn’t that like her own mate? “It’s funny, because that feels like what I had to tell Nick about you. I had to explain that you weren’t like other raiders, that you were different, that you’d end anyone else, but you were safe for me. You know, back before all of this, it used to be easier. You didn’t have to explain people like that.”

 

“Maybe, but you had people like Nate. Assholes have always existed, will always exist. Not even nukes can stop that.”

 

Nora returned to packing her things, to checking supplies. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Things never change, do they?”

 

Gage took her arm again, and this time she didn’t flinch. He turned her, then pushed her so she sat on the desk. His large hands cupped her face. “Talk to me.”

 

“What’s the point? We’ve talked and we’ve talked and nothing changes. You can’t talk your way out of being a failure as a mate.”

 

“Fuck that. You ain’t a failure.”

 

“I know we said we wouldn’t worry about it, but I can’t help it. I can’t stop thinking about how I wish things were different, how I wish you had someone who could give you kids.”

 

Gage’s head tilted, the light catching on his eyepatch. “That why you’ve been so reckless lately? No, don’t deny it, sweetheart. You’ve been rushing into shit like you got a death wish for weeks now. Colter was only the latest example of that bullshit. You hoping to get yourself killed off and free me or something?”

 

Nora tried to tear her gaze away when he put it into words, when he couldn’t deny it because he’d know damned well it was a lie.

 

“Yeah, I was thinking that was it.” He rested his head against hers. “You know you can be fucking stupid, right? Yeah, I want kids, but I want you more. Just told Ellie the same thing, that I’d pick you over anyone or anything else. So if we never have kids, fuck it. I’m fine with it. You just gotta sort this bullshit in your head out, Nora. Can’t lose you to a stray bullet because you want to walk into a storm of ‘em out of some selfless fucking notion, yeah? Tell me you get it, because I got no problem putting you over my shoulder and dragging you out of here if you don’t get it.”

 

“I get it,” she said, but even she wasn’t sure if it was true.

 

“Good. Come on, let’s go do our introductions, huh?”

 

#

 

Gage grit his teeth as Nisha and Nora came face to face. He’d missed their last interaction, something he planned to pay Nisha back for.

 

But not that day. He had a plan.

 

“You look different,” Nisha said, picking the dirt, or dried blood, from beneath her nails with her blood. “I can’t believe I’d say this, but you almost look worthy of being Overboss now. My my, how a few months changes a person.”

 

“You should count yourself lucky I’m in a forgiving mood after you tried to kill me.”

 

“I didn’t try, sweetheart. If I had, you’d be dead.”

 

“No, if my buddy hadn’t had a rifle pointed at your face, I’d  be dead.”

 

She grinned. “Which reminds me, what was his name? I’ve been looking for him, you know. Not many people can just disappear like he does.”

 

“Trust me, don’t go looking for him. You’re lucky he’s forgotten all about you, and you’re gonna want to keep it that way.”

 

Nisha shrugged, like it didn’t matter either way. “So, Overboss, you think you’re up to this job? Because let me assure you, The Disciples are one group you don’t want to fuck over. We don’t make empty threats. If you fuck this up, we will kill you.”

 

“Has any ever told you that you’re terrible at making friends?”

 

“Yes, they have, usually right before I kill them.”

 

Nora rolled her eyes, as Nisha turned and walked away, the disrespect clear. “Nice talking to you, Nisha. Be careful, or you might end up right where Colter is. I’ve put down bigger game than you.”

 

Nisha paused at the foot of the walkway, turning, a smile on her lips. “I expect you’re going to be fun. Too bad you got yourself saddled with Gage, we could have had a lot of fun together. You tire of him? Stop in and I have no problem taking care of him for you.”

 

Once back outside, Nora shoved Gage’s arm. “Unclench your jaw before you crack your molars.”

 

“Can’t we just kill her?”

 

“I thought you were all for plans?”

 

Nora went to respond when someone slammed into her side. A small someone.

 

A kid, no more than seven, laid on the ground in front of her, having rebounded back. His wide eyes showed shock and the start of fear. That fear only increased when he took a look at Gage.

 

Yeah, he couldn’t really blame the kid. Gage didn’t have the best reputation.

 

“Daniel!” Mackenzie ran up, helping the boy up and shoving him behind her. “I’m so sorry, Overboss. He didn’t mean anything by it, I promise.”

 

“I’m not going to kill a kid for running into me. It’s fine.” She leaned to the side, trying to catch sight of him. “Your name is Daniel?”

 

The kid peeked his head out. “Yeah.”

 

Nora stuck her hand out. “My name is Nora.”

 

Daniel didn't shake the offered hand, suspicion on his face. “You’re the new Overboss. You killed Colter.”

 

“That’s right, I did. And I am. Your name is Daniel?”

 

He nodded, clutching Mackenzie’s hand. “Are you going to kill me?”

 

“Not planning on it.” Nora lifted her gaze to Mackenzie. “He yours?”

 

“No. His mother died a few months ago.”

 

“His father?”

 

Mackenzie shrugged. “She never told me who he was. She didn’t have a mate that I ever saw, so I figure he died.”

 

Gage spoke up this time. “Why didn’t I know about him?”

 

“She tried to keep him out of sight. Out of Colter’s and. . .”

 

“And mine?”

 

Daniel moved in front of Mackenzie this time, the kid too thin for his height, and broad enough it was clear he was gonna be a big fucker once he grew up. “It wasn’t her fault. Don’t be mad at her.”

 

“Ain’t mad. Just figuring this shit out.” Gage met Mackenzie’s gaze, eyes hard to let her know he expected the answer. “Who was his mother?”

 

“Stephanie. Pack.”

 

Fuck. He remembered Stephanie. Woman was tough, a good fighter and vicious when it came to protecting the Pack. He hadn't known she'd died. “How’d she die?”

 

Mackenzie leaned down to speak to Daniel. “Why don’t you head back home, huh?” She waited until he was gone before she continued. “She was killed. No idea who did it, no idea why.”

 

“Mason liked that one. Can’t imagine he was too happy about it," Gage said.

 

“He killed off three Operators and thee Disciples in retribution. Slashed her name across their cheeks to make it clear he’d done it and why.”

 

“And the kid is living with you now? Ain’t he got family?”

 

“Mason figured the Pack was no place for a ‘cub without a mama,' as he put it. Figured Daniel would do better living outside the Pack until he was a bit bigger.”

 

Nora asked the next question. “Where are you two staying?”

 

“Slave quarters.”

 

Nora shook her head. “Well fuck that. Take the bottom floor of the Fizztop Mountain. It’s nicer, and you can make up his own room there. I’m not having a kid sleep in slave quarters. Are there any other kids here?”

 

“Well, clearly I don’t know shit, so Mackenzie? Anymore I should know about?” Not knowing about the kid annoyed Gage. He was supposed to know about the park, about the gangs, and he'd had no clue Stephanie had a kid? Fuck, he even knew Stephanie. Some intel man he was. 

 

“No. Usually raiders bail when they get knocked up, because this isn’t a life for kids. Stephanie didn’t have anywhere else to go, though. Besides, if there was one gang here that would be okay for a kid, it would be the pack. They’re more stable than the others, and Mason always had a soft spot for kids. I would send Daniel somewhere, but the Pack is the only family he has. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but. . .”

 

“But you thought I might slaughter the kid? Yeah, thanks. Go on, Mackenzie. You need anything to move, like some help with heavy shit or furniture, just ask. I’ll make sure you got some muscle.” Gage waved her off, making it clear the conversation was over.

 

Once alone, Nora shook her head. “This isn’t the life for a kid. You think we could find his dad’s family? There has to be someone.”

 

“Doubt it. Not like raider’s keep family histories. You can check in with Mason, he might know something.”

 

“We could send him to a settlement. Him and Mackenzie.”

 

“Mackenzie is the only doctor here. Send her away, we got no one.”

 

“Could call Carrington. With the Institute gone, he doesn’t have a lot to do. If there’s anyone asshole enough to deal with raiders, it’s him.”

 

Gage laughed, nodding. “We’ll get to piss off some raiders and Carrington at the same time? I like it. All right, I’ll send word for Carrington in the morning, and we can talk to Mackenzie, see what she says. Sanctuary could use a doctor, and Daniel would be safe there. I bet she’ll jump at the chance to get that collar off ‘er.”

 

Nora nodded, hand messing with her pistol, nerves shuddering through the link. 

 

Fuck, she had to be thinking one pretty clear thing. 

 

Gage caught her hand. “Wait a minute, you aren’t thinking-“

 

“-No. Not at all. That kid lost both his parents. He deserves a good life, and Mackenzie can give him that. Last thing I’d saddle him with is us, with our lives. He doesn’t need to lose another set of parents, and he doesn’t need to be left alone while we’re always off doing shit.” Her voice had gone hard, distant. Always that fucking distance between them. Hell, she didn't even talk to him when she had nightmares anymore, didn't tell him what was bothering her. She shoved all that shit down inside of her, used it to build a fucking wall between them, one he just couldn't get over. 

 

"Right," he said, voice quiet. 

 

Nora pulled her hand away, then turned toward the Parlor. “Come on, let’s go finish these damned meet and greets.”

 

She was always walking away anymore. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Mason’s gaze followed Daniel, the only Pack cub, who darted past the guard and toward the stage.

 

The kid wasn’t supposed to come into the pack territory, but he never listened. A boy after Mason’s own heart. And the cub had his mama’s bite, anyway. Just had to grow big enough to use it.

 

Sending the kid to Mackenzie hadn’t been an easy choice, but fuck, he couldn’t stay there, not without a parent.

 

Still, the Pack watched out for him. Mason funded anything the kid needed, watched out for him. He might be a little thing, but he was still Pack, and Mason took care of his fucking Pack.

 

Mason stood, then hopped off the stage. When Daniel tried to run past him, he caught the kid by the back of his shirt, lifting him until he was eye to eye with Mason. “The fuck you doing here?”

 

Daniel lifted his lips in a snarl that was really fucking adorable.

 

Damn, Mason missed Stephanie. She’d been a friend, a good friend, and Mason didn't have a lot of those.

 

“I’m hiding.”

 

“From what? You need someone dealt with? Tell me who’s fucking with you.” When Daniel settled, Mason dropped the kid back to his feet, ready to go end whatever was screwing with the kid.

 

“Overboss.”

 

Well. . . that wasn’t an answer he’d expected. “What’s she done? She just got here.”

 

“She told Mackenzie we have to leave.”

 

“To be fair, that’s not what I said.”

 

Mason turned slowly to see the Overboss, in her stupid fucking vault suit, standing there, Gage behind her. “Why are you fucking with my Pack, Overboss?”

 

“Because a raider park isn’t any place for a kid. I’m not kicking them out, I just gave Mackenzie the option of going to a settlement I have in the Commonwealth.”

 

Daniel moved behind Mason, and Mason set his hand on the kid’s shoulder. “He’s safe as could fucking be here.”

 

“If you believed that, why isn’t he living here with the Pack?”

 

Well, fuck, she had a point. “Because a kid needs a parent, someone who can be there all the time. In case you missed it, the females in my pack are missing that nurturing gene.” Of course, he had Ellie now, didn’t he? She’d do a damn fine job keep an eye on the boy. That was a thought for another day. “Mackenzie could manage that just fine. Looks to me like Daniel doesn’t want to go.”

 

Nora squared her shoulders and pointed a finger at Mason. “Don’t make this an issue between us. I’d hate to get off on a bad foot.”

 

“Then let me make something clear to you, Overboss. Daniel is Pack, and no one takes my fucking Pack anywhere they don’t want to go.”

 

“So you’re saying if he wants to go, you’ll let him?”

 

“He’s Pack, not a slave. He wants to go with Mackenzie to some fucking settlement? He can. But no one takes him anywhere he doesn’t wanna go, and right now? Right now, he doesn’t wanna go.”

 

Nora went to say something, but Gage set a hand on her arm and leaned in, whispering into her ear. He was the level headed one? Man, those two had to be a disaster.

 

“Fine. In case you didn’t know, I gave Mackenzie and Daniel the bottom floor of my place. He can decide if he wants to go or stay here.”

 

Daniel remained tucked behind Mason, though he’d peeked out, and the kids eyes were sparking fire.

 

“Anything else, Overboss?”

 

“Yeah. Fuck you, Mason.”

 

Mason grinned, a flash of teeth to remind her he wasn’t Gage, he wasn’t gonna fall to his knees for a pretty face. “Fuck you too, Overboss.”

 

Nora turned and stormed out, with Gage shaking his head and following her.

 

Mason released Daniel and sat on the edge of the stage, the kid mimicking his stance. “You ain’t supposed to be here, cub.”

 

“I know, Alpha. I didn’t know what else to do.”

 

Mason pulled the knife from his belt, the smaller one, and handed it to Daniel. “Anyone tries to make you do a damned thing you don’t want, you use this. Got it? Everything in this world is out to eat ya, everything but your family, and even they’ll do it if they got reason enough to. You’re old enough now to know that, to be ready for it. This? This knife was your mama’s. Gave it to her when she joined us. You’re big enough to have it. Anyone fucks with you? Remind ‘em who the hell they’re fucking with, yeah?”

 

Daniel held the knife, wrapping his fingers around the handle, testing it. Looked good in his hand.

 

Mason waved over one of the thinner Pack members and took the guy’s belt. He pulled Daniel to his feet, then wrapped the belt around the kid’s thin waist twice, securing the knife in it. “There you go. So, cub, who fucks with the Pack?”

 

“No one.”

 

“That’s right.” Mason lifted his gaze to see Ellie watching them, a disapproving look on her face “Hey, pet. This is Daniel. Daniel, this is my mate.”

 

Ellie threw one more glare Mason’s way before she crouched down in front of Daniel, her face shifting to offer him a sweet smile. Fuck, Mason wanted her to give him that sort of smile. “Hi. My name is Ellie.”

 

“Hi. If you're his mate, does that make you Alpha, too?”

 

“I don’t know. Do you think I can tell Mason what to do?” She gave the kid a smirk.

 

Daniel’s eyes went wide, like the very idea was absurd. “No one tells Alpha what to do.”

 

“Rule number one, cub. Female is always in charge of her mate. Always. Forget that and you’ll find yourself castrated. Run along, now. Go find Mackenzie.” He nodded, taking a few steps away. “Oh, and Daniel?”

 

He stopped and turned back around.

 

“Come see me tomorrow. We’ll work on your knife skills.”

 

Daniel nodded before almost skipping out of the park.

 

“I can’t believe you just gave a child a knife.” Ellie crossed her arms, her face having gone hard again. He found he missed the smile.

 

“Shoulda’ done it a long time ago. He’s like his mama was, tough and prone to trouble.”

 

“What happened to his mother?”

 

“Killed, almost a year ago, now.”

 

“Were you two. . .”

 

Mason grinned and wrapped an arm behind Ellie, pulling her against him. “Jealous, pet?” When she didn’t do anything but glare, he continued. “Nah, we weren’t like that. She was a friend, though. One of the few I trust, and trust don’t come easy to me. Her mate, Daniel’s dad, was quite the fucker.”

 

“What happened to him?”

 

“Well, she showed up, bruised and bloodied and looking for a knife to kill him herself. Was just after they bonded, I didn't know shit about him yet. Mates can’t kill either other, though, not even she could. So I gutted him for her. Didn’t know she was pregnant at the time, and nine months later, the pack gained a cub. He’s gotta learn how to take care of himself, though. World doesn’t do shit for soft people, and I owe it to his mama to make sure he grows up tough enough to take care of himself.” Mason pressed a kiss to Ellie’s cheek. “So, what’d ya think of the diner?”

 

“It was fine. Kate’s not very nice.”

 

“No, she’s not, but she’s tough and I trust her. She’s keeping an eye on you because she can keep you alive, not for her charm.” And, fuck, there weren’t many Mason trusted. Years in power had taught him that. How many scars did he carry from assholes he’d thought were his people, ones who took any shot they could to take him out?

 

Too fucking many, that was for sure.

 

So now, trust didn’t go as far as it used to, and he didn’t give it with ease. He never let anyone know he was wounded, never showed weakness. That shit’ll get ya killed.

 

But Kate? She’d earned his trust, slowly, just like Stephanie had.

 

He shook away the train of thoughts, the sun starting to dip down behind the mountains. “Alright, pet, let’s go to bed, huh?”

 

The way she went rigid almost made him laugh.

 

He loved a good chase, and he suspect Ellie was gonna keep him running.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Ellie didn’t know what to make of Mason’s conversation with the kid. She’d listened to some of it, torn between smacking Mason on the back of the head and admitting that maybe he wasn’t entirely wrong.

 

If someone had put a blade in her hand at seven, if they’d explained the harsh world to her, would she be different? If her mother hadn’t sheltered her so much, would she have grown up stronger?

 

Mason came into the room, having given her privacy to change, just as he had the night before. Things like that threw her, the way he could act like he owned her, but still try to keep her comfortable. It made it hard to know how to react, hard to know how to treat him.

 

Mason’s lips tilted up when he saw her, the lust in their link impossible to ignore. Though, had she felt much of anything else through their bond? Aggression, sure. Most of that was before she’d come, though. He’d been annoyed, restless. Sometimes he still was, but it had evened out in the short time she’d been there.

 

Was that because of her?

 

Still, that lust made her uneasy. He hadn’t pushed her, hadn’t tried anything with her. She hadn’t been in any position to turn him down, yet all he’d done was negotiate a kiss from her, one he allowed her to stop the moment she’d pulled away.

 

It wasn’t really his lust that scared her, if she had to be honest. It was her reaction to it. She was supposed to be a distraction, supposed to trick him, yet he seemed to have the upper hand. If he pushed, she wasn’t sure she could turn him down.

 

“You look nice, pet.”

 

Ellie pulled her shoulders back, trying to stand tall even though, beside him, it was a losing battle. “Why do you call me pet?”

 

“Because you’re sweet, and I want to take care of you. Also, I like the way it riles you up. I can feel you snarling when I call you pet.”

 

“And you think that’s a good thing? Annoying me?”

 

He pulled his top off, just as he had that first night. This time, she didn’t tear her gaze away. She took in his wide chest, the muscles that covered him, the scars over those muscles. Her hands begged to touch him, but Ellie knew damned well that was nothing but their bond.

 

The snap of his fingers caught her attention as he waved her gaze back up to his eyes, and she realized she hadn’t heard his response.

 

He grinned. “Distracting you?”

 

Ellie shook her head and moved into the bed, pulling the blanket over her to hide her legs.

 

“Don’t run. Don’t you know animals love a good chase?” He finished disrobing, though as soon as he reached for the button of his pants, Ellie pulled her gaze away. “That shyness does me in, you know that?” The bed shifted as he got into it. “Most women here fuck out in public and will cut your eyes out for looking at ‘em if they don’t want ya to. You blushing and not looking at me naked? You being so damned nervous? Fuck, I like it.”

 

“I don’t understand this.” Ellie blurted the words out, unable to help it. She should be thinking, planning what to say, but he undid everything for her, made it hard to think.

 

Mason captured her chin in his hand and twisted her face until she looked at him, his face paint gone. Then again, he couldn’t normally sleep in it, right? It helped her to read him, made him look less like some ferocious raider and more like just a man. “Understand what?”

 

“This. Us. You.”

 

“Lotta options there, pet. You want to be a little more specific?”

 

“You treat me like a thing you own, you say I’m yours, but you haven’t forced me to do anything. I don’t get it.”

 

He tilted his head, smile sliding off his lips. “And people say raiders are bad. You really come from a life where you’re surprised your made doesn’t rape ya? The fuck sort of expectation is that?”

 

“I don’t mean it like that. I mean you, you specifically. You aren’t the sort to just give in. You have a reputation that isn’t flattering. No one stays in control of raiders like this because they’re sweet and caring.”

 

“That’s true. I’m Alpha because I’m really fucking tough and I don’t put up with shit. Part of being Alpha though, is looking after my people. Not everyone in charge gets that. Alpha I replaced didn’t get that. He let the Pack fall apart because he was too busy getting his dick wet to worry about ‘em. So I did away with him. I’m tough, pet, but I’m fair.”

 

“And what about me? How do I fit into this?”

 

Mason shrugged like the answer was obvious. “You’re mine.”

 

“I’m not yours. I’m my own person, not property, not a pet.” Ellie tried to keep her temper in check, but she knew damned well it was slipping.

 

“Really? Because last time I checked, you were here, in my bed, wearing my necklace, in my territory, under my protection. You’re the one who starts shaking like a newborn if I ain’t touching you enough. Sure makes you seem like mine.”

 

Ellie straightened her back, then got out of the bed. “Then I’ll leave.”

 

“Where exactly you gonna go? You’ll get eaten alive out there, pet. I ain’t keeping you against your will, I ain’t trapping you anywhere. If anything is trapping you here, it’s basic biology. Snap at that instead of me.”

 

“I don’t care where I go, but I won’t stay in here. Not with you, not tonight.” She wrapped her arms around herself, refusing to look at him, refusing to acknowledge him. He saw her like everyone else did, as weak.

 

She was weak.

 

That weakness had gotten her sister killed, and nothing she could do would change it. What did she think? One big thing and she’d feel better? Come to Nuka World, help take down the big bad raider, and it would be like she hadn’t let her sister get slaughtered, like she wasn’t a coward?

 

“You’re hurting. What’s clawing around in that brain of yours?” Mason tried to reach for her.

 

Ellie pulled backward. “Don’t touch me. Unlock the door so I can go.”

 

Mason growled, a deep rumble that sent a shiver up her spine. It was almost enough for her to crawl back into the bed, to apologize, but then he’d see too much. He stormed out of the bed and opened the door to the room, holding it open for her.

 

Ellie walked out, gaze pulled away from him, trying so damned hard not to cry. He didn’t need to see that, didn’t need another point against her.

 

“Let me make this fucking clear. Anyone touches my mate? They lose whatever they touched her with.” His voice carried through the building, bouncing off the walls and catching the attention of every man there. Mason turned back into his room and slammed the door shut, leaving Ellie alone in a room full of raiders, wearing just the damned large shirt that reached her mid-thigh and her underwear beneath.

 

The raiders took one look at her then seemed to make a show of ignoring her. Seemed no one wanted to tangle with Mason.

 

Not that she could blame them. All that frustration pouring through their link? Yeah, he was pissed.

 

But hell, so was she.

 

She wasn’t anyone pet. She wasn’t property. She could do things, important things.

 

Like. . . filing.

 

Damnit.

 

Ellie sighed and started looking around for a place to sleep. There were a few corners in the backstage that lacked bodies. She could sleep in one of those. The sleep wouldn't be good, but it would be better than admitting how out of her element she was. 

 

“Hungry?” A boy by a small firepit asked, a pot hung over the flame. He couldn’t be older than a teenager, thin but with enough scars to say he hadn’t lived an easy life.

 

Ellie sat beside him, folding her legs and pulling the shirt down to it kept her covered. Well, as covered as just a shirt could provide. “No.”

 

“Tired?”

 

“Not really, no.”

 

“Up for a walk?”

 

Ellie’s gaze darted to the door to Mason’s room. He wouldn’t be happy about her leaving, not with some raider she didn’t even know, not without telling him.

 

“He told you to go, so go. Why sit here pining for him, huh?”

 

“I’m not pining.”

 

“So come on. We won’t leave pack territory. You ain’t been here long, bet you haven’t seen some of the cooler animals we got.”

 

Ellie took a closer look at the boy, the light catching on his features. “Do I know you?”

 

He flashed a smile that took years off his face. “Yeah. Well, sorta. Valentine worked a case for my parents a few years back. They left me with you while they talked to him.”

 

Ellie stared into the flames as she drew forward the memory. Right, she remembered that. Fred? He’d been only eleven or so, which meant he could be more than fifteen now. His older brother had gone missing, and his parents hired Nick. The case, like most of them, ended badly. The brother had tried to join up with a raider group and failed initiation. Looked like Fred had gotten further.

 

“Fred, right?”

 

His smile widened. “That’s right. Didn’t figure you’d remember me, and I never expected to see ya again.” His gaze darted back toward the door. “So, you’re Alpha’s mate?”

 

“Seems that way.”

 

“You don’t look happy about it.”

 

“I had a life in Diamond City, a job, friends.” She had a whole life she missed. A routine, where she got breakfast at the noodle stand before starting in on the paperwork. Nick would walk in from upstairs, press a kiss to her cheek, and make a stupid joke.

 

Damn, she missed it all.

 

“Heard Gage picked you up as a gift. Sorry, if I’d known it was you-“

 

“-then nothing. You’re a kid.”

 

The kid snorted before stirring the food in the pot. “Yeah, I’m a kid and you’re just some city bitch, right?” The insult didn’t sting, not with the humor in Fred’s voice. “We’re both more than that, yeah?”

 

“I guess we’ll find out.” Ellie knew that didn’t ring with any sort of confidence, but it was true, at least. “Sure, show me the animals.”

 

Fred jumped up, reaching out for her hand before snapping it back. “Forgot. Alpha really will slice off anything I touch ya with, so let’s just keep hands to ourselves, yeah? I like my hands.”

 

Ellie chuckled as she stood on her own to follow Fred.

 

#

 

Mason paced the seats overlooking the animal cages, hidden by the shadows and the darkness as he watched over Ellie. At least the two stood far enough away they couldn’t hear his snarling.

 

Fuck, he didn’t care for this. He didn’t like watching ‘em, watching some young kid walking to his mate.

 

Lucky for the kid, he’d kept his hands off Ellie. Meant he could keep ‘em, for a while at least.

 

Worse? The way Ellie smiled, the way she laughed.

 

She leaned down, playing with the mutt pups, with the baby gazelle they had. The kid -what was his name? Fred or something- leaned against the gate, grinning and joking with Ellie, like they were the best fucking friends.

 

She wouldn’t even sleep next to Mason, wouldn’t fucking talk to him, didn’t want to eat a meal with him, but look at her buddied up with this asshole.

 

He wasn’t being unreasonable. He didn’t expect her to fuck him, didn’t expect her to fall in love with him or any bullshit. She wouldn’t even give him a chance, though.

 

Whether he was pissed or not had nothing to do with her safety, so he sat up in the seats like an idiot to watch over her, to make sure young and charming down there stayed on his best behavior.

 

He crept closer until their voices reached him.

 

“He ain’t so bad, Ellie. I know Alpha seems scary, and well fuck, he is scary, but he ain’t so bad.”

 

Ellie kissed the top of the pup’s head who sat in her lap. “He scares me,” she admitted, voice so soft Mason almost couldn’t catch it.

 

“Well yeah, he scares everyone. Sorta part of the job when you’re Alpha. But, come on, you ain’t stupid. Nick, he was stupid, saw everything black and white. You’re smarter than that.”

 

Who the fuck was Nick? Why did this kid know and Mason didn’t?

 

Because Mason hadn’t asked, had he?

 

“Don’t talk about Nick like that. Nick’s a good man.”

 

“Never said he wasn’t, just said he didn’t see the world for what it was. You? You can see that shit ain’t never that simple. Yeah, Alpha is fucking scary. I went with him when he took out Nisha and Mag’s people because of Stephanie, I saw what he can do. I also saw what he will do for what’s his. How many people you know would risk everything for a fucking kid that ain’t theirs? Because that’s what he did when he stood up to Overboss today. Look, I ain’t telling you to throw yourself at him, just saying, give him a chance, huh?”

 

Ellie said nothing back, fingers stroking over the fur of the puppy in her lap, before she yawned.

 

“You look tired. Come on, I’ll give up my bed for the night. Won’t have ya sleeping on the floor.”

 

“Because I’m the Alpha’s mate?”

 

“Nah. Because you got a mean streak when you wanna, and I’d like to stay on your good side.”

 

Ellie laughed before shaking her head. “I want to sit out here a while longer. I think I could use a minute to myself.”

 

The kid hesitated, and didn’t that earn him some points? That he didn’t want to leave Ellie alone. Mason made a quiet bird call, one the Pack used, and Fred lifted his gaze to find Mason in the seats. The poor kid looked like he might piss himself right there, like he thought Mason would slit his throat for being near Ellie.

 

Mason lifted his fingers to his lips, to tell him not to say shit, then waved him off.

 

A nod. “Sure, Ellie. You need anything, you know where I am.”

 

“Thank you. It’s nice to have a friend here.”

 

The words cut deep. Mason was supposed to be her friend there, her support. Not some fucking kid barely old enough to wipe his own ass.

 

Still, Fred took off, leaving Ellie alone. Mason swung his legs over the edge of the arena seating, sitting his ass on the ledge to watch her.

 

Ellie pet the puppy, who had fall asleep on her, curled up in her lap. Fuck, made him think about his own kids, the ones he wanted.

 

Wasn’t fair to expect shit from her yet, but seeing her with that thing? Made him think about how she’d look with their own. Would they even get there? Every fucking time she was out of his sight he expected her to run.

 

Fact was, he was starting to like her and she couldn’t give a shit about him. She was scared? That was a hell of an understatement. Girl wanted nothing to do with him, and here he was thinking about kids, thinking about a future.

 

Fighting losing battles hadn’t ever been his thing, but fuck, this wasn’t the sort of fight he could walk away from either.

 

She drifted off to sleep, her back against the cage, puppy in her lap, head dropping forward. At least she slept like a fucking rock. After he put the pup back, he lifted her with ease, carrying her through the backstage area and back to his room.

 

She curled into the blanket when he settled her into the bed, a soft, happy sigh.

 

If only she was that fucking happy when she was awake, or around him.

 

Mason sighed, taking a seat on the side of the bed, his hand on her arm until he was pretty damned sure she’d be fine for the night.

 

Should he take the floor again? Maybe, but he was getting too fucking old for that shit.

 

Instead, he stretched out on the other side of the bed, staying above the blanket and with his pants on as his own compromise. She couldn’t be too pissed about that.

 

Well, she could be, but he’d just have to figure out a way to buy a little affection from her.

 

He could play dirty when he had to.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Nora woke with a gasp, sitting up straight, sweat dripping off her. Her chest hurt as she tried to pull air in, as she tried to slow her breaths. Nate's face burned on her eyelids, his mocking smile, his fucking laughter. 

 

Gage’s hand set on her arm. “You okay, sweetheart?”

 

She nodded, even as she shuddered.

 

The bed shifted as he sat up beside her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him. “Your nightmares have gotten worse, ya know that?”

 

“Yeah. Hard to miss.”

 

“So talk to me. Ain’t gonna get better if you don’t talk to me.”

 

Nora ran her arm across her forehead to try and clear away the sweat, like it could clear away the memories. “I’ve been dreaming about Nate again.”

 

His name made her stomach turn. She rarely said it, didn’t want it to poison her life anymore, and yet he was still there, in her head, in her dreams.

 

“Tell me. Nightmares had mostly gone away, but they been coming back the last month or two. Gotta be a reason. I mean, I know it won’t ever go away totally, but there’s a reason it’s hitting you hard right now.”

 

Nora folded her legs and leaned forward. “I dream about how he used to lock the doors to the house so I couldn’t leave. I’d be trapped inside with him, and I couldn’t get out, couldn’t escape.”

 

Gage rubbed his hand over her back, a steady pace, heavy so she arched into it. “You feelin’ trapped? Am I smothering you or something?”

 

“It isn’t you. I think all this bullshit about kids that makes me feel like he still has me trapped, like I’m still playing his game. Even now, even after I killed him, he’s still got that fucking door locked and I can’t get out.”

 

Gage’s heavy sigh made her chest ache. He was always dealing with her shit, wasn’t he? Always having to clean up messes he didn’t make. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry you’re here dealing with this bullshit instead of back home. We coulda’ been in Sanctuary, doing anything. Fuck, could have been looking into options, maybe seeing if we couldn’t think about adopting. But, instead we’re here, cleaning up my fucking mess. Instead, you’re risking your life here for my mistakes.”

 

Nora frowned as the word settled inside her, as they swept through her. He sounded like her, didn’t he? Both apologizing for shit the other didn’t care about. Gage for what he’d done before he knew her and Nora for the results of Nate’s abuse.

 

She twisted so she could face him. “I’m sorry, Gage. It isn’t fair how I’ve been acting, I know that. I just don’t know how to stop, how to scrap this shit out of my head so it stops infecting everything.”

 

“We both have shit in our heads. Everyone does. The only way to keep it from fucking up everything it to let it out. Stop pulling away from me, stop trying to protect me. Let me handle it with you.”

 

“I’ll try.” Nora leaned in and kissed him.

 

“You can’t distract me, sweetheart.”

 

“Pretty sure I can.”

 

His groan, and then the way his hand went to her hip in a tight grasp, told her she could.

 

A movement at the side of her vision caught her attention. She pulled back, nodding toward the darkness near the door.

 

Gage reached beneath his pillow for his gun while Nora slid from the bed. She crept forward, toward where the movement had been.

 

A shadow darted forward, dark but fast, and pain in her side had her gasping as she grabbed for the person.

 

Gage had his pistol trained, but as soon as Nora got a hold of the person, she froze.

 

“Wait! Don’t shoot, Gage!”

 

Gage moved fast for the switch, light spilling over the space.

 

“Oh fuck,” Gage muttered before reaching out and snagging the collar of Daniel while he yanked, then pulled the knife from his hand. “You okay, sweetheart?”

 

Nora lifted her shirt, surveying the damage. Blood dripped down her side, but the wound wasn’t deep. Barely more than a scratch. “Yeah, it’s not bad.”

 

Gage tossed the kid backward so he landed on the couch. “You just cut my mate. Stay down, kid.” He bent down to check her wound himself, like he didn’t believe her.

 

Nora pushed at Gage’s shoulder until he released her, then turned her attention to Daniel. “Why exactly are you up here trying to stab me?”

 

Daniel lifted his lips and damn if he didn’t remind her of a little Mason. Sure, the kid wasn’t a ginger, and he was a tiny fraction of the size, but he had that raider’s facial expressions down. “I’m not leaving. I’m Pack. No one fucks with Pack.”

 

“Like I told Mason, I’m not about to force you to. I just wanted you to have options. A raider park isn’t a good place for a kid to live.”

 

“It’s the only place I’ve ever lived. It's home.”

 

“That doesn’t make it good or safe.” Nora moved closer, pulling a chair over so she could sit in front of the couch. “The settlement I talked to Mackenzie about, it has other kids. You’d have kids to play with, you wouldn’t have to worry about raiders or anything like that. It’s safe. You could just be a kid, there.”

 

Daniel pressed his lips together, refusing to meet Nora’s gaze. Damn, the kid was thin. When he sat there like that, he reminded her that he was little. Forgetting his snarling and snapping, he was a barely older than a baby. The kid should have been running around Sanctuary with the other kids, not trying to keep himself alive in a park full of adult raiders.

 

Sure, Mason claimed the kid, but that didn’t mean anything. He’d sell the kid down the river the moment it benefited him. That’s what raiders did.

 

“These people are my family.”

 

“I know. I’m not asking you to abandon them. It’s up to you, Daniel. I just need you to know you have options. I want you to have a good life.”

 

“Alpha takes care of me.”

 

She pressed her lips together, not sure how to respond.

 

“Alpha takes care of his pack, I know, kid.” Gage sat on the couch beside Daniel. “But Alpha has a whole pack to look after. Do you think your Mama would have wanted you to be in danger? Why do you think Alpha moved you out of the Pack after she died?”

 

“He said a cub needed a Mama.”

 

Nora nodded. “He’s right. You and Mackenzie could go somewhere safe, just till you grew up, until you weren’t a cub anymore. Then you could come back.”

 

Daniel rubbed his hands against his pants. “I don’t know.”

 

“You ain’t gotta know, kid. You got time to think about it.” Gage set a hand on Daniel’s shoulder and squeezed. “No more attacking my mate, though. What would your Mama have thought about you attacking an unarmed woman?”

 

“She’d have beat my ass for it.”

 

“You had a good Mama, that’s for sure.”

 

Daniel finally look at Nora. “I’m sorry I cut you, Overboss.”

 

Nora grinned at the sullen way he apologized. “Call me Nora, and just make sure it doesn’t happen again. Where’s Mackenzie, anyway?”

 

“Working. Got a call.”

 

“So you got yourself into trouble?”

 

He fidgeted beneath her stare. “Don’t like being alone at night.”

 

“You scared?”

 

His back straightened. “I ain't scared of anything. It’s just, we always slept close together in the Pack. Safer in numbers. When Mackenzie leaves, I can’t sleep.”

 

“You wanna sleep here, cub?” Gage asked the question, and the way he used the name made Nora sure it was to relax the kid. He was used to being called cub.

 

And it seemed to work. His shoulders drooped a little. “You won't tell Mason, right? I don’t want him thinking I’m scared, cuz I’m ain't.”

 

Gage shook his head. “Nah. Won’t say a word, promise. I’ll go leave a note downstairs for Mackenzie so she won’t worry.”

 

“I’ll get a blanket and a pillow for you.” Nora stood and went to the bed. She took the pillow from her side and then the throw blanket at the foot, bringing them over to make up the couch.

 

She placed the pillow beneath his head and tucked the blanket in around him. She didn’t push him, didn't talk to him, and instead settled herself back into her bed once she'd finished. The cut didn't need tending to, just a scratch, really. 

 

Gage returned, turning the light off. He crawled into the bed beside Nora, pressing a kiss to her cheek before pulling her against his chest. 

 

After a few minutes, soft snores came from the couch, and Nora couldn’t help but smile at the sound. They were the sounds of something good, a reminder that life kept going, that the bullshit of life couldn't keep you down for ever.

 

Even for a kid who lost both his parents, a kid who never had a chance of growing up as a kid should, a kid who'd had to struggle for everything, but there he was, snoring and sleeping and moving forward.

 

Hell, if a kid could do it, why couldn’t she?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I named this character Kate. She is not at all connected to Cait, lol. When I write, I SEE the words, I don't hear them, so I literally didn't realize at all that the two names were pronounced the same. 
> 
> Sorry for any confusion on that!

 

Ellie walked out of Mason's room, where she'd woke, with slow steps. The dress swung around her knees, feathers brushing her skin.

 

It fit her well, snug in the waist, loose enough around the legs to give her movement and sway when she walked, closed high enough on her chest to feel comfortable in.

 

Not that she’d missed the fact it was red, and the skirt was covered in feathers. Nothing else could scream Mason quite as much. Still, a sweet gesture. When she’d woken, she’d found it hung on the back of the door, like a gift. A peace offering? She doubted she’d ever understand him enough to know.

 

Where was he?

 

Mason hadn’t been there when she’d woken, but no one else would have put her into his bed. He must have found her the night before, after Fred left her,  and moved her back to his bed. Even if she wanted to be angry about that, she just couldn’t be.

 

Especially since when waking, she’d reached over beside her, trying to wrap an arm around a body that turned out not to be beside her. Thankfully, since he hadn’t been in the bed, she didn’t have to admit that. Was that just instinct? The desire to touch, to scoot closer?

 

Ellie made her way out of the room, the necklace heavy but already familiar. Somehow, it already felt right. People would catch sight and take a step back.

 

She’d assumed at first it was a collar, a claiming to show she was his property, but now she wondered if it wasn’t protection. Maybe a sign to anyone else that she wasn’t to be screwed with.

 

The light forced her to squint as her eyes adjusted.

 

She headed for the stage, where she assumed Mason would be, where the link told her he was. And how sad was that? That she wakes up and goes to find him. But what else would she do? She had no caps, no idea where anything was, no one else to visit or see.

 

All she had was Mason, and didn’t that just rub her the wrong way?

 

On the stage, Mason sat in his throne. She sighed at the idea of another day spent in his lap, just a prop. It wasn’t even sitting there that she minded, it was being an object. He didn’t speak to her, didn’t acknowledge her, just had her sit while he dealt with others.

 

He smiled when he caught sight of her, that real smile that had her almost tripping.

 

His face paint was back, and she found she missed seeing his face, like the face paint was for everyone else but his naked face? That was hers.

 

He stood and hopped down from the stage as he had the day before, as if he wanted to meet her halfway. “Morning, pet.”

 

“Good morning, pup.” She expected him to complain at the demeaning name, but leave it to him to surprise her.

 

Mason reached out, setting a hand on her lower back and pulling her tight against him. “Oh, trust me, I’m a full-grown wolf.” He leaned in, pressing his lips against her ear, nipping the lobe. “I do like you showing your teeth, though. Come on, snarl for me some more.”

 

Ellie rolled her eyes and let her head fall back, sighing in a show of annoyance. “I can’t even argue with you right. You like it too much.”

 

He pulled back, then led her up to the stage. A second chair sat beside his throne. “Got this for you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you should have your own throne, next to mine.” His gaze darted down her body. “Do you like the dress?”

 

Ellie took her seat, gaze suspicious. “Why are you being nice to me?”

 

Mason took his seat, leaning toward her so his elbow laid on her arm rest. “I ain’t been so terrible so far, have I?”

 

She said nothing, refusing to address that.

 

He sighed. “Look, I’m trying to say sorry for yelling at you last night. I got a temper, pet. Ain’t gonna defend it, but it’s there. I know this ain’t easy for you. Gotta be missing your old life, and you don’t really know me, but I’m trying.”

 

Nothing but regret came through the link, no sign that he was lying that he was trying to manipulate her. Damn it, she was going to fall for it. She could try and say it was because she needed to get closer to him, to learn something helpful, but really?

 

She just couldn’t help but fall for it.

 

“I know you are, and I know I’m not making this easy either.”

 

“What do ya think about a walk?”

 

“I think you’re really lucky you didn’t call me pet while you offered a walk.”

 

“You really need to stop threatening me, it only charms me.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Believe it or not, I like a female with some bite. I like a show of force. You won me over when you got me with that knife.”

 

“You are one very disturbed man.”

 

“That’s for fucking sure, pet. But what does it say about you, because I’m pretty damned sure you like it.”

 

And as much as she wanted to deny it, he was right.

 

#

 

Mason pulled his shoulders back as Ellie walked beside him. What was it about a female that made a man want to puff his chest out?

 

He wanted to wrap an arm around her waist, to pull her into his side, to made it really fucking clear that she was taken.

 

But he was trying to be on his best behavior, so he only walked beside her.

 

She picked pieces of her grilled iguana on a stick off and popped it into her mouth as they walked, as he showed her the park. He didn’t leave his territory that often, since leaving Nuka World wasn’t easy and led to power struggles, and nothing inside the park interested him much.

 

“How do you know Fred? You two sure seemed chummy last night.” He tried for disinterest, like he could keep the threat out of his voice, but he knew better. Mason wasn't someone good with hiding his annoyance. 

 

Ellie grinned, telling him she’d heard the jealousy. “I wish I was surprised that you were spying on me, but I’m not.”

 

“Ain’t spying. Had to make sure you were safe. I trust most of the Pack, but fuck, what if I was wrong? What if one asshole decided to make a point by hurting you? Nah, I gotta watch out for you.”

 

She flinched, emotions going dark. Fuck, guess that was the wrong thing to say. Leave it to him to always say the exact wrong fucking thing. 

 

“I knew Fred from before," she sighed, "well, before all this. His brother tried to join a raider gang in the Commonwealth, but we didn’t know it at the time. His parents hired us to help find him. Turned out he was dead.”

 

“Us? You and Nick?” Yeah, no way to even pretend that name wasn’t snarled. Was she fucking this Nick?

 

She elbowed him, and he realized he was growling.

 

“Sorry,” he muttered.

 

“Yes, Nick and I. Nick Valentine. He runs a detective agency in Diamond City.”

 

Mason frowned as he pieced that together. “Yeah, I heard of him. He’s a robot, ain’t he?”

 

“Gen 2 synth. He was a prototype.”

 

“So you ain’t fucking him?”

 

And there came her blush again. Fucking perfect. “That isn’t your business.”

 

Mason reached out and captured the hand she’d been using to pick the pieces of iguana off with and lifted it, sliding his tongue around it to catch the juices that rested there. And fuck if that didn’t get her started, so he slid that finger past his lips, into the warm of his mouth, toying with it.

 

Finally, he released it, raking his teeth over the skin in a taunt. “I think it’s a little bit my business. But that blush? That fucking blush tells me all I need to know.”

 

“You can’t just do that.” She snatched her hand away, pulling it behind her back as if he might reach for it again.

 

“Do what, pet?”

 

She flustered. “You can’t suck on my finger in public.”

 

“So I can do it in private?”

 

“That’s not what I meant.” She dropped her voice low, and he doubted she could get any redder.

 

Instead of pressing it, he winked and changed the subject back. “So if you ain’t fucking him, you’re what? Friends? Come on, I’m trying to get to know you.”

 

Ellie pulled in a breath as if struggling with her temper before continuing to walk. “Yes, Nick is my friend. He’s my boss, too.”

 

“You a detective?”

 

“No. I’m his secretary. Well, I was his secretary.”

 

Damn, he didn’t care for that sadness. “Bet you were good at it.”

 

“Yeah. Nick, he’s never been good with people. The metal parts make people uncomfortable, so I was better at dealing with new clients. He also can’t manage to stay organized worth anything.”

 

Yeah, he could see that. She seemed organized, maybe a little strict for his taste, but hell, that could be fun. He liked the idea of being the one to take apart that organization of hers. Fuck, the idea of screwing up her life a little made him grin. 

 

“Ya know, he could come visit some time.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Nick. Just because you’re here, it don’t mean you gotta give up everything. I want this to be your home, pet. That means people can come see you. You ain’t a prisoner here.”

 

“A raider park isn’t the safest place for someone like Nick.”

 

“This is my territory, and if you want a guest? They’ll be safe. Got my word.”

 

She said nothing, but he could see the question in her eyes. What was his word worth? Not worth shit to her, not yet. She still didn’t know him, had no reason to trust him. He got that, could wait.

 

“Maybe someday,” she said. “I don’t think he’d care for it here, to be honest.”

 

Mason rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. “Maybe we can go visit. I don’t leave a lot, but it don’t mean I can’t. Maybe, once everything settles with the bitch Overboss, maybe we can take off for a week or two.”

 

“You don’t like Nora?”

 

“You know her?”

 

Ellie shrugged, tossing the stick from her food into the wastebasket. “A little. She caused a stir, you know? I mean, she took out the Institute, drove the Brotherhood out of the Commonwealth. She’s pretty damned famous from all that. Did some work with Nick a few times, too.”

 

“I’m surprised she let Gage give you to me. Heard some stories about her, about her old mate. Figured someone with a past like that wouldn’t be up for passing around a woman like property.”

 

“Yeah, well, people use what they have to. You should know that. Besides what else would someone like me be good for?”

 

Mason grabbed Ellie’s arm, pulling her to a stop just outside the Pack gates. “Someone like you?”

 

The words came out with so much shame, they had him ready to bare his teeth. Did she think so little of herself? He didn't know a lot about her, but what he'd seen? It was a fucking lot more than her tone suggested. 

 

She smiled, but it didn’t cause the skin by her eyes to crease, didn’t show through their link. “Nothing. Thank you, pup, I enjoyed the walk.”

 

“You think I could get a kiss?”

 

“Not negotiating for it? Last time you put your pants on to get a kiss.”

 

“They’re already on. I’d take ‘em off for you if you wanted.”

 

She tried to twist her face away, but Mason caught her chin with one hand. She backed away, but he followed her. Her back hit the wall beside the gate to his territory, and he set a hand above her shoulder, beside her head.

 

“Don’t hide, pet. If you really didn’t want me, I’d back off. But I don’t really fuck around with bullshit games, and I know you want me. I can feel it, taste it, see it when you look at me. I bet if I got beneath that dress of yours, you’re fucking soaked, ain’t you?”

 

She said nothing, but her lips parted, light catching on her bottom lip. Had she licked it? Fuck, he wanted to lean in and taste her. He knew how damned soft those lips were, had fantasized about all the ways they could be put to work. Hard not to think about it, not to imagine those lips trailing down his body, the way they’d wrap around his cock, the wrinkles they had when she frowned at him stretching out.

 

He grinned as she gasped, catching the feeling through their link, catching how fucking bad he wanted her. Good, he wanted her to drown in it, to feel it. Fuck, he could be inside her so damned easily. He could lift her thighs and take her against this wall. Easy as hell since she wore the dress. 

 

Wouldn’t be the first woman he’d fucked against a wall in public like that.

 

But. . . she wasn’t some woman. She was his mate.

 

Getting his dick in someone was easy enough, but getting Ellie to want him? That was a challenge, and he liked a challenge.

 

Ellie went to her toes to cross the distance, her lips sliding against his in a touch so fucking like her. Gentle and sweet and soft. Her hands set on the front of his chest, balancing against the touch so she didn’t fall against him, but he wished she would.

 

He wanted to feel her against him, every fucking curve giving against him.

 

But, patience.

 

He tilted his head to return the kiss, but the slow bullshit wasn’t something he did well. His tongue ran along the seam of hers, coaxing her to open for him. When she did, the tasted that iguana again and mint. Weird fucking combination, but it drew a groan from him.

 

His hand went to her hip, then down to her thigh. He used his fingers to pull up the skirt of her dress, until he could touch her bare skin, until the warmth of the touch seeped into him. So damned close.

 

But the touch woke her, and she used the hands on his chest to shove.

 

“Always getting further than I expect. You just heat up so nicely, and I like to see you coming undone, pet.”

 

She slid out from between him and the wall, but he didn’t move, kept his hand on the wall, twisting his face to watch her retreat.

 

“You know you’ll give in. Only a matter of time before you stop trying to fucking resist whatever this is.”

 

“Maybe, but not today.”

 

He laughed before standing straight. Not a point in hiding the way his cock made his opinion about what he wanted pretty fucking clear. “Nah, not today, so go ahead and run, pet.”

 

“You told me not to run, that you like to chase.”

 

He grinned and gave her a wink. “Why do you think I told you to run?”

 

And she did, rushing back into his territory, no doubt headed for their room to rebuild her defenses against him. Fine with him; they had time.

 

He didn’t mind the hunt.

 

#

 

Ellie sat on the bed of Mason's room, trying to relax, to ignore the way she ached. It wasn’t an ache she was used to, not a muscle cramp, not when she needed touch, it was deeper and more sinister.

 

She wanted Mason.

 

There was no other way to put it, no way to deny it. The way he’d kissed her, the way he surrounded her, she wanted him. When his fingers had touched the bare skin of her thigh, she’d been so damned tempted to wrap a leg around him, to try and get more of him, to have everything.

 

And it wasn’t like Ellie didn’t understand that want. She hadn’t lived the life of some missionary, someone who hadn’t tasted lust. She just hadn’t acted on it much, always watched closely, never allowed to really indulge. First it had been her parents and later, Nick. All people trying to keep her safe, and all people making her want to be the good girl, the one who did the right things.

 

And there she was, always failing.

 

She still remembered when Nick had caught her with a guy behind the office. He’d pulled the boy off her and ordered her inside, and despite being twenty, she’d followed the order. He’d spent the night lecturing her about how boys only wanted one thing.

 

But Mason? No one was pulling them apart, no one would dare to. He was everything she wasn’t, everything she’d never been. Brave, brash, unwilling to bend to anyone else or their opinions. Ellie was great at bending, it seemed all she’d done in her life. The one time she’d tried to defy expectations, she’d gotten her sister killed.

 

She'd ignored her Mother's warnings to stay inside the Goodneighbor gates. She'd talked Tracy, her sister, into following her outside, decided they were old enough to do what they wanted, and what they wanted was to take the whiskey they'd found and drink it outside the gates. They didn't need to listen to their parents; they were thirteen. 

 

Some nights she still woke up screaming, the tone identical to the one Tracy had let out when the Super Mutant had grabbed her.

 

So, rules had controlled her, had left her following the lead of others, because she couldn't be trusted to make her own choices. Nuka World was the first time she'd decided to stand up, to do something, and so far she'd made a mess of it. 

 

“Well, that kiss was interesting.” Kate’s voice pulled Ellie back out of her head.

 

“I thought that’s what I was supposed to be doing.”

 

Kate sat on the bed beside Ellie. “I won’t deny you’re distracting him, but you haven’t found out shit, have you? Mason can fuck anything he wants to, so this whole shy bullshit game won’t cut it. He’ll get sick of it and just fucking someone else.”

 

“So what are you telling me?”

 

“I’m telling you to get with it. Fuck him already, because there’s no time a man is easier to manipulate than when he’s got his dick in you. You want to tease him some? Fine, blow him first, but get with it because if he gets bored of you, this whole thing falls apart. You’re only useful because of what you can get out of him.” She grabbed Ellie’s face in a tight grip. “You don’t want to stop being useful.”

 

“Gage said-“

 

“-fuck Gage. If I didn’t make this clear enough before, let me clear it up for you. I’m not playing Gage’s game, or Mason’s, or Shank’s, or yours. I’m playing my game, and I’ll come out on top.” She smiled, one lacking any sense of warmth. “I always do. So, when you learn anything, make sure you tell me before you tell Gage, huh? Tell me you understand.”

 

“I understand.”

 

Kate released her, patting her cheek hard enough Ellie flinched. “Good. I expect something concrete within two days, understand? If you’ve got nothing, made no progress, I’ll assume you’re more risk than reward and cut you loose, and getting cut loose here is pretty literal.” Kate stood and walked out, leaving Ellie alone.

 

Ellie pulled her knees to her chest. She couldn’t tell Mason, because she’d have to admit she was betraying him. She couldn’t tell Gage, because he only cared what happened to Nora. She couldn't even tell Nora, because she didn't know her well enough to trust her. 

 

Ellie was on her own, playing a game she wasn’t equipped to play.

 

Had she ever felt so alone?

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Gage pulled the rifle to his shoulder as he practiced his shots against the bottles he’d set up outside the front gate of the park. They were headed out to Galactic Zone that day, and fuck knew he fought less than he used to.

 

Had to make sure his skills didn’t slip, because slipping skills meant the end of you.

 

“You’re shit at long shots, you know that?”

 

“Fuck you, Kate. What are you doing here?”

 

Kate’s boots crunched the dirt beneath them. “Mason lost two members of his Pack. Sold out to Gunners outside Diamond City. I’m gathering information.”

 

“Don’t know shit about that.”

 

“I know you don’t. I killed ‘em. Well, might as well have. Set up Gunner’s to find ‘em, already had a fall guy in place.”

 

Gage cast a sidelong glance at Kate, reminded again that she wasn’t one to ignore. The woman was vicious, on no one side but her own. She wanted the Pack. She wanted power. She didn’t care who she ran over to get it, and while he could respect that sort of determination, it also meant he kept her on a short leash.

 

She’d sell out Gage and Nora if she thought it would buy her something. Still, being Mason’s second, his most trusted Pack member, meant she was really damned useful to his plans.

 

“So if you know, why are you here?”

 

“Came to talk about Mason’s pet.”

 

“What about her? She okay?” The question caught in his throat. Even if he wasn’t sure he’d stop shit for her, he still hated the idea she might get hurt.

 

“Gotta say, Gage, I think you might be really fucking wrong about her. Girl is soft as shit.”

 

“She ain’t that soft. She’ll be fine.” Fuck, he hoped he was right about that. Nick was gonna be pissed if anything happened to her.

 

Kate crossed her arms and cocked out a hip. “Mason’ll eat her alive, assuming she doesn’t get herself killed first. Pack games ain’t her strong suit, and she sure looks delicious to animals.”

 

“Never figured you for someone who cared what happened to her.”

 

“I don’t, asshole. Mason can string her up and play with her for all I care. Soft people deserve to be carved up but the strong. That’s life. But if he catches wind of shit, you think she’s gonna keep her trap shut? Nope. The bitch’ll sing the moment he pushes her. I’m starting to wonder if it’s worth that risk.”

 

Gage shook his head. “She’ll be fine. She won’t turn us in.”

 

“Look, one bullet and she’ll be dealt with. Could blame it on the Disciples, and you think a dead mate wouldn’t drive him to take out the disciples? Fuck, it’s be an easy play.”

 

“What? Fuck, no. We asked Ellie to risk herself, we ain’t killing her because we think she could maybe rat us out if she were tortured. That’s some bullshit there.”

 

Kate rolled her eyes like the conversation were no more important than discussing her favorite gun. “You’re too fucking soft, Gage. You all are.”

 

“Anything happens to Ellie I’m gonna assume it was you, so nothing better fucking happen to her. We don’t kill our friends.”

 

“Friends? Is that what she is? You lost your edge, Gage?”

 

“Ain’t lost shit. Don’t push me, Kate.”

 

She released a harsh laugh, the sort that held a groundless insanity. “You think you’re better than I am? What a joke. You’re the one who put Ellie where she is. You knew Mason coulda done anything to her. Could have raped her, could have beat on her, and you still set her into the fucking Pack with nothing. So don’t sit there and act like you’re on some moral high ground.”

 

Gage wanted to argue, to tell her she was wrong, but she was really fucking right.

 

He’d sent Ellie in without really preparing her, without support, knowing anything could happen. Even though he thought Mason wouldn’t hurt he, he hadn’t known, hadn’t cared that much. And if he had to do it all over again?

 

He make the same fucking choice.

 

“Doesn’t matter. We ain’t killing her. Tell me you understand me, Kate. You want something, and that’s the Pack. Don’t fuck with me on this or you’ll get nothing.”

 

Kate smiled, her bright red lips pulling back to reveal a flash of teeth. “Sure, Boss. Whatever you say.” She turned and walked back toward the park, leave Gage there.

 

This was headed for trouble. Kate was little better than a dog, snapping and snarling at everyone. The only question was, could they keep her on a tight enough leash to keep her useful?

 

Gage packed his things, trying to push that away. He’d already made his bed, and now he had to hope it didn’t burn down around him.

 

 

#

 

Mason flipped the knife in his hand, catching it by the handle after each toss, the man in front of him, on his knees, tracking the motion like a fucking radscorpion.

 

Man? He wasn’t a fucking man. He was a spider, plain and simple. Someone who was supposed to look out for his Pack but had betrayed them for what? For a few lousy caps.

 

He was lucky Mason wasn’t gonna shove those caps up his fucking ass, since he thought them so important.

 

“How many we lose, Kate?”

 

Kate leaned against the mutt cage, feet crossed at the ankle. “Two, Alpha. Kenny and Tara.”

 

Fuck. He liked Tara. Kenny was an asshole, but he was an asshole who knew his place. Both of ‘em cut down because this fucker sold ‘em out to the Gunners near Diamond City. All because of the asshole on his knees. 

 

“How much ya get paid, huh?”

 

“It wasn’t like that-“

 

Mason kicked the man in the stomach, hard enough the man fell to the side and gasped for air. He heaved, then threw up on the ground.

 

“How much ya get paid? You think it was worth it?”

 

“Hundred caps,” he man whispered, voice strained.

 

“Hundred? You betrayed us for a hundred caps? Fuck, that’s down right insulting. A thousand? Maybe I could see it. You’d still be fucking scum, but at least I could see it. A hundred? Coulda gotten a hundred by a day’s work.”

 

“I’m sorry, Alpha.” Tears streaked down his face. Fucking pussy. Falling apart like that for what he did. He didn’t care about what he did, didn’t fucking care about Kenny of Tara, just cared about his own skin. “Don’t kill me, Alpha, please. I’ll do anything.”

 

“You been here long enough to know, we don’t kill Pack. Pack comes first, always. You forgot that one, though, didn’t you? Sold us out for a hundred fucking caps.”

 

As he spoke, his anger worked itself up higher. Lots of things pissed him off, but none more than betrayal. Betrayal was the ultimate cowardice. It was the work of fucking insect, not animals. You protect what’s yours, not sell that shit out.

 

He’d become Alpha by challenging the old one, by beating him by skill and viciousness alone. He could have stabbed him in the back, but that wasn’t Mason’s way, it wasn’t the Pack way. These other assholes were always trying to get ahead the easy way, the cowards way, and it pissed him off.

 

But he wasn’t kidding. They didn’t kill Pack. Even if someone challenged him, he didn’t kill ‘em not unless there was no other choice. Some died, sure, fights could get ugly but they never killed on purpose. Didn’t execute. Nah, they shamed ‘em, beat their asses, and tossed ‘em out.

 

Even when he really wanted to slit their fucking throats. They deserved that or worse.

 

Instead, he stomped his boot down on the man’s hand, ignoring his yelp. The man yanked at the hand, but Mason kept it pinned. “You betrayed us, you betrayed me, and you caused the death of two of my Pack. Right handed, ain’t ya?”

 

“Yes, Alpha. I’m so sorry, just let me go, please.”

 

Mason held his hand out, and someone threw him a cleaver. Who had done it? Who fuckin’ cared? It was someone who knew what had to happen to those who fucking turned their backs on the pack. Mason was fair, or he tried to be. Took care of those beneath him, and when someone betrayed ‘em? He failed.

 

He had two fucking dead bodies because he’d trusted this asshole.

 

Mason knelt, his foot still on the man’s hand, pinning it down. He lifted his hand and severed the hand with one hard swing of the cleaver.

 

Screaming. Blood. Wasn’t the first time, wouldn’t be the last, but it would be less because he’d done it. Let assholes get away with this, they did it more. Let ‘em think they could do this and they’d decide the risk was worth it.

 

Make is clear that it wouldn’t be tolerated, make the risk too fucking high to take, and people stayed in line.

 

Why did the Disciples and Operators have so many more snitches? So many more betrayals? Because they didn’t handle them like Mason did, they let ‘em go.

 

Mason didn’t let shit go.

 

He stood and kicked the hand off the stage.

 

“Consider that a fucking gift, yeah? Left your shooting hand intact. See Mackenzie before you leave so you don’t bleed out, but asshole? You got till morning to fucking run, and I suggest you run far and really fast. You ain’t Pack no more, so I see you again, you’re dead.”

 

The man pulled the bleeding stub against her stomach, cradling it. He ran out, stumbling, sobbing and heaving.

 

Right past Ellie, who looked like she was two seconds to passing out. She didn’t, though. She drew her hands into fists and turned around, walking to the backstage like nothing had happened.

 

Well fuck. That wasn’t the face a woman he’d won over, was it?

 

#

 

Ellie couldn’t breathe. She laid in the bed, curled up on herself, blanket tight around her. Mason hadn’t come in to check on her, hadn’t come in at all. Hiding from her?

 

Coward.

 

Not that she wasn’t grateful. Seeing him cut off that man’s hand? She’d managed to not throw up, at least until she was out of sight. The scream? It reminded her of Tracy’s. And so much blood.

 

The door opened, then closed again. Ellie refused to look back, to acknowledge him.

 

If she hadn’t been trapped, she’d have run. She’d have ran all the way back to Diamond City, back to Nick and to her life and to a place where people didn’t get their hands cut off.

 

A loud sigh, then the rustle of clothing. “I know you ain’t asleep, pet.” The bed dipped beneath his weight. “Talk to me, huh?”

 

She flinched when he set his hand on her arm, like it might still be covered in blood, like he might know just by touching her what she planned to do.

 

Another sigh, but Mason pulled his hand back. “Fuck. Look, pet, I ain’t gonna hurt you.”

 

“Right.” Right? What a coward.

 

Lips pressed against her shoulder, a soft kiss. “Ain’t gotta be scared of me. That man? I did that because he sold us out. He got two of my people killed, all for a hundred caps. Could have been Fred, could have been Daniel, fuck, could have been you. I can’t let that pass or it’ll happen more.”

 

“You didn’t have to maim him.”

 

“Yeah, I did. We don’t kill Pack, but I couldn’t let him walk. He needed to know we don’t put up with that, needed a reminder, and so did everyone else.” Mason spoke between the gentle kisses on her shoulder, moving in, over the curve of her shoulder, to her neck. “This ain’t an easy life, but I protect what’s mine. All these people, they look to me to keep ‘em safe. I trusted the wrong person and it got two of ‘em killed. I can’t let that pass.”

 

His lips made it hard to think, hard to remember why she was so upset.

 

Right, because if he found out about her, he might do the same thing to her. Because she had a man in the bed behind her who had just proven himself to be ruthless.

 

He pressed his lips to the bite mark he’d left on her neck, the one still there. “I’ll protect you, too, Ellie. Always. I know I ain’t comfortable. I ain’t a sweet mate who you can introduce to your fancy Diamond City friends, and I ain’t ever going to be like that. I’m hard, and I’m ruthless, and-“

 

“-without mercy?”

 

His lips stilled against her skin for a moment before nipping her. “Against those who betray me and my Pack? Yeah, I fucking am. But you? I can promise I’ll take care of you, no matter what. Won’t find a stronger mate, won’t find one who’ll do more to keep you safe, you and our cubs.” His hand snaked around her, laying flat on her stomach. “I’ll take down anything I have to for you. No one crosses me, pet.”

 

Ellie slid her eyes closed as Mason held her. His lips played along the exposed skin, where her tank top didn’t cover, though he didn’t push for more. His hand didn’t slide lower, didn’t try to venture into her shorts, or higher and grope her breasts. He just stayed there, trying to reassure her, and for some damned reason, it worked.

 

She relaxed against him, his gentle touches easing her into some semblance of relaxation, even as she knew the most dangerous person to her was right behind her. Instinct was a bitch.

 

Mason had no mercy when it came to those who betrayed him. She’d seen it when he’d cut off that man’s hand, and she had no doubt he’d do worse to her.

 

“Stop worrying and go to sleep, pet,” he whispered before dragging his teeth alone her earlobe. “We got time to figure it all out.”

 

She fell asleep, praying he’d never figure it out, because if he did?

 

She was dead.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Mason tilted his head as he watched his mate. She nursed a bottle of whiskey, though he wasn’t sure how she’d gotten it.

 

At least until Fred grinned at her. “That shit’ll evaporate before you finish it at this rate.” Figured it’d be that pup who’d given it to her. She could have asked Mason, but no.

 

Ellie smiled, but her nerves were strung really fucking tight, had been all day. “I’m not a drinker, what can I say?”

 

They’d woken, wrapped up together, but he’d let her pretend to be asleep. He’d left her be as he went to sort shit out for the day. An hour later, she’d left their room, managing to get herself some food, to drift between Pack members.

 

And didn’t he just fucking love that? Sure, her talking to Fred pissed him off a bit, but the rest? He liked to see her melding into the pack, getting along and settling in.

 

Despite the fact they were a group of snarling, vicious raiders, his Pack took her in. Was it her sweet nature? Just because she was his? He didn’t know, but they’d surrounded her and accepted her.

 

“If you ain’t a drinker, why you drinking?”

 

She pulled in a deep breath and forced a wider smile. “Some things require a lot of alcohol.”

 

“Yeah? You having teeth pulled or something?”

 

Ellie cast her gaze over at Mason, though he pretended not to be watching her. “Something like that.”

 

Fred followed her line of sight, then tensed. “Alpha wouldn’t-“

 

She shook her head. “-No, he wouldn’t. Don’t worry about it, Fred. Just let me sip my whiskey.”

 

“Ya know, Ells, I trust Alpha, don’t think he’d hurt ya’, but if he ever did? I’m here. You ain’t alone.”

 

Ellie leaned in and pressed a kiss to Fred’s cheek, and didn’t that rile Mason up? Sure, no lust was in the link, nothing that implied that was anything more than a friendly, almost maternal show of affection, but her lips against the kid’s skin?

 

Not something he liked.

 

Ellie jerked her gaze over, eyes wide when they landed on Mason. So, she caught that shit, huh? She tore her gaze away, pulling her shoulders in, feelings all over the fucking place.

 

Mason returned his attention to his own drink so he didn’t go over there to tear the kid apart and throw his mate over his shoulder.

 

It took another two hours before Ellie headed off the bed. She’d made it a ways through the whiskey, mostly soaking in the conversation of those around her, and ignoring him.

 

“Let’s take a walk,” Mason snapped at Fred.

 

The kid jumped up, eyes wide but shoulders straight. Even when Mason wanted to smack the kid, he had to give him credit. He’d been a good addition to the pack, a strong fighter with a lot of heart for being a kid. He held his own and he’d helped Mason deal with the retribution for Stephanie’s death.

 

Once they’d moved away from the rest of the Pack, out into the night and darkness, Fred was the first to talk. “I didn’t touch her, Alpha.”

 

“Trust me, I know. If you had? You’d already be gutted.”

 

Fred stuck his hands into his pockets. “So if you ain’t gonna gut me, what are we doing?”

 

“You been spending a lot of time with my mate. Figured I oughta talk to you.”

 

“’bout what?”

 

“She said she met you in Diamond City, yeah?”

 

Fred nodded. “My parents hired Valentine to find my brother. She watched me while they were busy.”

 

Mason could see that, her taking care of the kid. It was in her personality. “What was she like? What was her life like?”

 

“She lived at the agency, with Valentine. Had friends in the Dugout Inn. She was, well, like she is. Sweet, probably too fucking sweet, really. Always trying to take care of people.”

 

Yeah, sounded about right.

 

“She’s afraid of ya, ya know?”

 

Mason narrowed his gaze. “Headed down a dangerous path, pup. Might wanna decide if it’s worth it to keep going.”

 

“I know, and if you need to kick my ass for it, Alpha, go ahead. But, you need to know, she’s a sweet girl. She ain’t used to this life. You can’t treat her like she’s fucking Pack because she ain’t, and she ain’t never gonna be. She’s scared here, out of her element, lost her whole life, and all she’s got for company is a snarling Alpha.”

 

“And you, with your balls barely having dropped, know fuckall about women or mates, huh?”

 

“I know more than it seems like I would, okay? Also, I know what it feels like to join this place as the underdog, and I know how fucking overwhelming it can be, and I didn’t come in blind. Just, go easy on her, huh?”

 

Mason’s lip lifted in a snarl. He reached out and smacked the kid in the back of the head, not hard enough for more than a sting, but enough to remind him not to smart off to his Alpha. “Go on, pup. Also, her lips get near you again?”

 

“Yep, Alpha. Message received. No touching.” Fred offered a wave before walking back toward the backstage.

 

Maybe he wouldn’t have skin the kid alive after all.

 

 

#

 

Ellie trembled as she laid in the bed, naked and feeling way too exposed. The blanket was on her, clutched to her chest like a lifeline, so she wasn’t exactly the image of feminine seduction, but hell, she could only do what she could do.

 

Kate had made herself clear. Ellie needed to have sex with him, needed to find something out. It was just sex, right?

 

People did it every day, and it didn’t have to be with someone she cared about. How many people snuck off in the Dugout Inn to screw in corners or rented a room for the night? It happened every day. It didn’t have to be magical or special or anything else.

 

Kate had said she could blow him, something that even thinking about had a blush coming up on Ellie’s cheeks, but that seemed far more intimate. That required knowledge and participation, where as sex? She could pretty much just be there.

 

The door opened, and Ellie jumped, pulling the blanket up higher over her.

 

It was hard to miss all the aggression and annoyance swirling around inside her mate. He’d had that all since she’d kissed Fred’s cheek.

 

Would she ever forget the burn of his gaze afterward, the promise in those eyes? If there was ever a time to be afraid, it was then.

 

But she. . . wasn’t.

 

She was nervous, and more than a little terrified of the idea of having sex with him, of actually going through with this, but she wasn’t really afraid of him, not in that moment, not out of some sense of jealousy.

 

“I don’t like your lips near other men, pet. Even that kid.”

 

“I noticed.”

 

“That what got you all wrapped up in knots? You think I’m gonna walk in here and beat on you for it?”

 

She didn’t answer. Let him think that’s what she was afraid of, it would be easier than the truth, easier than admitting she was afraid he’d find out she was going to betray him.

 

He settled into the bed beside her. “I wouldn’t hurt ya. Might skin him, though. Bet he’d look nice as a rug.”

 

Ellie sat up, holding the blanket to her chest. “Don’t you dare hurt Fred.” She couldn’t let Mason hurt him, not over something so dumb. Sure, she should have known better than to befriend the kid, but she couldn’t help it. Fred was a connection to her old life, to what she’d known, the only part of Nuka World she recognized.

 

“Ain’t gonna hurt him. Not yet, long as he keeps his hands to himself, long as. . .” his voice trailed off, eyes focusing on her.

 

Oh.

 

Her hand clutched the blanket, pinning it to her breasts, but it left her shoulders bare and revealed her back and her side.

 

“You trying to tempt me?” His voice had gone low, husky and wanting. The wave of lust from him might have made her knees give out if she’d been standing.

 

Ellie ignored the heat on her cheeks as she pulled the blanket up higher.

 

The action pulled a growl from him, something that made her feel like prey. Right, he’d said he liked a chase. He quieted the growl then moved his head in a rough shake. “Fred said I needed to be gentle. Gentle ain’t what I’m feeling right now. Why’re you naked, pet?”

 

“I thought. . .” The words stuck in her throat.

 

“Thought what? Don’t play with something you don’t want or you’re gonna end up in over your head. Or on your back. Or on all four. I ain’t picky.”

 

Ellie wanted to retreat. She wanted to bolt out of the room, clothing or not, and leave Mason there alone. Sitting in the bed, naked from what she could see, he was bigger than usual. He’d removed his facepaint, but that didn’t really soften his features. He looked as dangerous as he ever had.

 

Instead, she took a deep breath and let the blanket drop.

 

She was on her back in a breath, his body above her, pinning her down, lips crashing against hers. The kiss was hard and passionate. His mustache scratched against her, but she didn’t care.

 

He pulled from her lips and moved to her jaw, then her throat. His teeth scraped her skin, and there would be bruises by tomorrow.

 

One of his large hands moved up her stomach to grasp her breast, his thumb moving over her nipple.

 

Ellie’s back arched up into the touch, into the way it seemed strung right to her core. Instinct or just plain pent up sexual frustration, Ellie needed more. She wanted Mason, for all his rage and possessive nature, she needed him.

 

She tried to tangle her legs around him but the blanket kept them apart, so she settled for digging her nails into his shoulders. Mason bent lower, dragging his tongue over her nipple. “Ah, pet, I’ve been waiting for this. Ever since I first saw you, I been waiting for you to need me like this. Knew you’d heat up so fucking pretty.”

 

His voice slid into her, coaxing her forward, pushing away her own fear.

 

He reached between them and yanked the blanket away until he moved into the cradle of her hips.

 

And that woke her up.

 

Was she really doing this? She was going to have sex with him? They were mates, but she hardly knew him, but it was worth it, wasn’t it?

 

She wanted to tell him to stop, to slow down. The worst part? He’d have done it. She knew it, that despite his lust, he’d have stopped if she asked him to. She should, too. They could slow down, take it step by step, and she could lose herself in his touch.

 

But that wasn’t what she needed to do. That wasn’t the plan.

 

He pulled up, his weight lifted off her, but she couldn’t see him, her eyes closed. His lips brushed over hers. “Relax. We ain’t gotta fuck.”

 

Yeah, they did. “Just do it.”

 

His fingers stroked her cheek, but she couldn’t feel it. All she felt was his cock pressed against her, and all she could think was how one movement of his hips and he’d be inside her. “You don’t seem so into it, now.”

 

“I’m nervous. Can you blame me? You’re big, and you’re more than a little scary, and you’re strong.”

 

He bit down on her bottom lip, pulling it before releasing her. “Ain’t gotta be nervous, ain’t gotta be scared. I got no plans on hurting you.”

 

Ellie dug down into his shoulders. “Please, Mason, just do it.”

 

He pressed his forehead against hers. “First time you’ve used my name, pet. I like how it sounds.” He lifted his body again, hand drifting down her stomach. “Let me make sure you’re ready for me.”

 

The idea of him touching her had her squirming. That was too much, too close, made it mean too much. If he did that, it turned this into. . . more. It made it something between them instead of something she was doing because she had to. She could pretend with just sex, but if he touched her, if he stroked her, she’d lose her nerve. “I’m ready,” she lied. “I’m going to lose my nerve, okay? Just, please, get on with it.”

 

He chuckled, fitting himself against her. “Knew you had some bite in you. Fine. Here we go.”

 

And fuck, it hurt when he pushed into in a hard thrust, filling her. She tensed, a gasp on her lips as she shoved at his chest, her eyes stinging.

 

“Well fuck,” he groaned, sheathed inside her but not moving. “You didn’t mention that part, Ellie.” He shifted, his breath shaky.

 

The movement drew a whimper from her.

 

“Open your eyes, Ellie.” Her name on his lips sounded strange, and she found she missed his nicknames.

 

She shook her head.

 

His hands closed around her cheeks, his lips sliding against hers, words whispering between the kisses. “Come on now, open ‘em.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Please? I need to see those eyes of yours.”

 

She couldn’t deny him anymore, opening them to meet his gaze. “Sorry,” she whispered, not even sure what she was apologizing for.

 

For betraying him? For screwing up this? For just not being different?

 

“Why didn’t ya tell me? I’d have done this differently.” His fingers brushed through her hair.

 

“Differently?”

 

He laughed, a soft chuckle that rumbled through his chest and in to hers, then nodded. “Would'a done it slower, taken my time. Fuck, pet, shoulda’ told me you hadn’t done this before.”

 

She tried to breathe, deep, slow breaths, while he pressed kisses to her lips, to her cheeks.

 

“You want to stop? I’ll pull out, and we can stop.”

 

“No.” She couldn’t stop. Kate said. . .

 

Mason pulled out a bit, then pushed back in, barely moving, but Ellie tensed, whimpering.

 

“Figured as much.” He made soothing sounds to her, the sort she’d expect him to make to a frightened animal, before pulling out of her. “It’s okay, pet. Shh, it’s okay.” He stayed over her, body pressed against hers, and somehow it relaxed her. “Now, you wanna clue me into why you didn’t say shit? Been tense and scared all day, and this? Yeah, this was clearly a plan for you, so talk to me. You drank to give you courage, then want me to hurry up and get it over with. Shoulda’ seen it sooner, but fuck, you’re distracting.”

 

She didn’t answer, and his lips pressed together for a moment.

 

“You’re scared of me, ain’t you? Was this just to keep me happy? You think you gotta fuck me to be safe here?”

 

That was pretty damned close to correct.

 

He rolled off her, standing and starting to pace. Had he ever looked more like a prowling animal? His biceps flexed as he ran his fingers through his hair in a rough motion. “Just when I think I’m making progress it’s ten fucking steps backward with you, ya know that? What do you want from me, Ellie? I ain’t got a clue, I just know I ain’t doing it right.”

 

The tension on his face, the frustration and regret through the link, they undid her. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

 

“Ain’t gotta be sorry, just gotta talk to me.” His gaze dropped and he froze.

 

#

 

Blood. Yeah, hard to ignore the blood on his now soft cock. It reminded him of the facepaint he put over his eyes everyday, but that shit wasn’t facepaint.

 

It was proof he’d hurt his mate, and didn’t that just drive his fucking temper up? Shoulda’ been paying more attention to her and less to his dick, and they wouldn’t be there.

 

“I’m scared here. I’m alone, and I’ve never really left Diamond City before, and now I’m here, and I don’t understand anything.”

 

Mason’s lip lifted in a snarl. “Yeah, well, you sure seemed in your element when you cut me that first day. What changed?”

 

“You were my enemy then. I didn’t know you. I’d heard you were dangerous, that you were a raider, and I had no idea what you were going to do to me.”

 

“I’m not your enemy now? Then what’s with this bullshit?” His hand waved between the blood on him and toward her.

 

She pulled her knees to her chest, hunched forward, hair falling over her face. “It was easier because I knew who my enemy was. Now I have no idea. You’re not who I thought you’d be, this place isn’t what I thought it would be, and do you have any idea of scary that is?”

 

He took a deep breath to cool his temper before moving back into the bed in front of her. “Still doesn’t explain what tonight was all about. Didn’t imagine all that fucking lust at first. So what happened? You wanted me to fuck you. Why?”

 

“Because I’m all by myself here. I thought maybe, with that out of the way, things would make sense.”

 

Mason tilted his head as he watched her. There was. . . some truth to that. It wasn’t the whole truth, but fuck, was anything?

 

He reached out and wrapped his fingers around her ankle. “Look at me, pet. Better. Don’t know if I can make this any clearer, but I’m gonna try. The Pack? It’s your home. Ain’t gotta fuck me for your place here, it was yours as soon as you became my mate. I’ll work harder at making you feel like you fit in, that you got roots here. Will that help?”

 

She nodded, face softening. Yeah, that’s what she’d needed, a place of her own, to feel like she fit.

 

Fuck, Fred wasn’t wrong about her, was he? In the Pack, you figured out your place by fighting. Ellie wasn’t like that, and she didn’t know how the fuck she fit with the rest.

 

He’d change that.

 

His thumb rubbed over her ankle. “You were into that shit until I tried to put my dick in you.”

 

Red spread out over her cheeks at his blunt phrasing. “I liked everything before then. That was just too fast.”

 

“Well, what if we go back a little?” He slid his hand up to her calf.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

He set his other hand on her other calf, resting both just behind her knees. “I mean I wanna touch ya. I wanna get you moaning again. Any idea how good you looked when you were moaning and gasping for me? I fucking hurt ya, and first times shouldn’t be like that, not by a fucking long shot. Let me make it up to you.”

 

Her eyebrows pulled together, but fuck if that lust didn’t rub him the right way. “How?”

 

He pulled her toward him with a yank on her legs, the action pulling her ass forward and spreading her legs around him. He didn’t leer, didn’t drop his gaze from her eyes. A grin spread over his lips. “Let me show you. Just tell me yes.”

 

Her tongue ran across her lips before nodded. “Yes, please.”

 

Mason leaned over her and offered her a quick kiss. “Good answer. Relax and let me take care of you, pet." 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Ellie shivered at the look in Mason’s eyes. What was it about his confidence that made her believe whatever he said? Even those moments of indecision, when he looked at her like he wasn’t quite sure how to handle her, he always seemed sure he’d figure it out.

 

It made her able to lie back, to relax as he’d ordered her to. Maybe the night wasn’t a failure, not yet.

 

Though, her plan dissolved when Mason ran both of his palms over her inner-thighs, from knee up to crotch, as he settled back so he sat between her legs. Trying to gain his confidence, to do anything except accept his touch, it all drifted away.

 

“Prettiest fucking thing, pet. I thought a lot about my mate, you know that? I was one of those stupid fuckers who wanted one, who wanted someone by my side. Never came close to imagining something as good as you, though.”

 

His thumbs brushed her slit, and she jerked backward out of surprise. When he did nothing else, she pulled in a breath and relaxed. “Sorry.”

 

“You ever realize how much you apologize? Fuck, you say sorry for just breathing. I’m not about to be pissed that you flinch at something new. This whole bullshit in your head about what you think you oughta’ do is why we ended up here in the first place, because you thought you had to fuck me. So stop thinking so damned much and just feel. Tell me if you like something, tell me if you don’t, and I ain’t gonna be mad at either.” His thumb slid over her slit again, slowly. “I don’t like to see you hurt, but the fact it was me that did it? Especially getting hurt like that? Fuck, that stings, pet. Never should have happened that way. It’s my job to watch over you, to keep you safe, and I failed. I ain’t a man who likes to fail.”

 

Ellie frowned for a moment, distracted from his finger by the pain in his voice, the pain floating through their link. She had hurt him, something she hadn’t thought possible before. He’d seemed so damned invincible, but harming her had cut him.

 

Despite everything, no matter how different they were or how much she’d shoved him away, hurting her had upset him.

 

She used one hand behind her to push up to sitting, her other hand sliding behind his neck and pulling him forward into a kiss. It made him lean over her, but he didn’t grab at her this time. He tensed, as if he had to fight the urge, but he only returned her kiss, licking into her mouth. She pulled back after a moment.

 

“What was that for? You ain’t been dying to kiss me since you’ve been here.”

 

“You’re worried about me.”

 

“And?”

 

“And you have no reason to be. You don’t have any reason to care about me beyond what I can give to you, beyond how useful I can be, but you still worry.”

 

And right then? He was one of the only people to feel that way. Nora and Gage only cared what she could give them. Kate wanted her for what she could get from her. Nick cared for her, but he still saw her as a child. Mason was the only person who just cared about her, who saw her and wanted her for her. Sure, it was part instinct, but he wanted her happy. He wanted her safe.

 

“Course I worry. Again, I wonder what fucking sort of life you were living that this shit surprises you. I may be a raider, but I ain’t a psycho, not like those fucking disciples. I want you happy, and the last fucking thing I want is to hurt you. So, now are you done talking? Because I got better ways to use my mouth.” A soft laugh escaped him at whatever he saw on her face. “Again, I like that shy shit you do. Ain’t you never seen much of animals? Like to use our lips and tongues to figure shit out. You know, food, toys, all that delicious space between your thighs.”

 

Ellie swallowed hard at the thought, the idea that had her heating up, that had her almost ready to beg him to touch her.

 

As if he knew, and hell, he probably did, he pressed a hand against the center of her chest until she laid back. He moved backward until he could kneel on the floor, at the foot of the bed, and pulled her down with a grip on her thighs.

 

The way he moved her did things she hated to admit. It was the same part that had started to like when he called her pet, when he pulled her against his side, the way he draped an arm over her waist like it was exactly where she belonged.

 

His hands once against slid up her thighs, then used his thumbs to spread her out. The action had her exposed to his inspection, and a soft tsk from him made her try to jerk away. “Don’t like seeing any blood on you,” he muttered, before leaning in and swiping his tongue against her.

 

Her back arched at the touch, but he didn’t stop. He slid his tongue through her folds, ignoring her clit, and she got the feeling he was removing the blood. Even without touching her clit, the action had her wet and squirming for more.

 

After a moment, he pulled back. “Better.” He rubbed his cheek against her thigh, his mustache tickling. “Alright, pet, settle down. We ain’t even started, yet.”

 

She looked down, catching his gaze between her legs, the heat there, the way his lips slid into a smirk, before his tongue darted out and brushed her clit.

 

Ellie let her head fall back, eyes sliding closed, the touch overwhelming. His hands kept her still, over her upper-thighs, near her hips, thumbs still holding her open for his tongue. He rubbed against her clit, alternating between light touches and hard strokes, until her hips rose with each touch, desperate for more.

 

She wanted to reach down and pull him up, to beg him to fill her. The fear from before, the unease, it was gone as he worked her with his tongue, as his lips latched around her clit, as he drove her toward release.

 

She wrapped her fingers into his hair to pull him over her, and the action had him lifting his gaze to hers. He shook off her grip, pulling away only far enough to speak, words muffled against her flesh, breath spilling over her. “Ain’t happening, pet. You’re gonna lay here like a good girl and let me make ya come, won’t ya?”

 

She nodded, then gasped when he nipped her folds.

 

“Let me hear that pretty voice. You’re gonna be good, ain’t ya?”

 

“Yes. I’ll be good.”

 

Another laugh. “I fucking doubt that. But let’s see, huh?” He was on her again in a moment, mouth against her, harder than before. His lips slid against her wetness, tongue dipping inside her, never as far as she wanted no matter how she moved, desperate for more.

 

He raked his teeth over her clit, the sting enough for her to come, hand slamming down onto the bed and grasping at the blanket. She couldn’t draw air in for a moment, back arched up off the bed, but even then, he didn’t stop, didn’t pull back.

 

He helped her to ride out every wave until she shivered and tried to push him off with a foot.

 

Finally, he pulled away from her cunt, pressing a kiss to her hip, following the line up her stomach, over her ribs, nipping at her breast, before claiming her mouth.

 

She could taste herself there, over his lips and his tongue, and she whimpered at the filthy thrill if gave her.

 

Who’d have thought, innocent little Ellie, and here she was licking her own wetness from a raider's lips.

 

He moved beside her, hand skimming over her side, her hip, grinning at each shiver that continued to take her. She moved to her side to face him. “I’d ask you if that was better, but I think we both know the answer, don’t we, pet?”

 

Ellie tried to glare, refusing to give him an answer, to admit anything. He’d already seen too much, and she refused to stroke his ego, or anything else, for him.

 

“Fuck, I told ya already, I like when you snarl. If you’re looking to wind me up, ain’t a better way to do it.”

 

“So I need to act sweet?”

 

“Nah. I like that, too.”

 

“Great.” She couldn't help her pout.

 

He leaned in and drug his teeth across her pulse. “Ain’t my fault you’re so appealing.”

 

“Or you just have really low standards.”

 

A sting on her ass had her jerking forward, toward him, before she looked down to realize he’d pinched her.

 

“I don’t like when you say shit like that. Stop putting yourself down and stop apologizing. Every time you do either, I’m gonna pinch that ass of yours. Maybe you’ll get the point when you can’t sit anymore.”

 

Ellie frowned as she reached back and rubbed the stop, but Mason captured that hand and brought it up, between them. He kissed it, then slid his tongue along her fingers, before releasing her. “Get some sleep.”

 

Ellie rolled, so her back was to him, and he wrapped that arm around her and pulled her back until she was flush against him. Another move brought the blanket up to their waists, though she couldn’t imagine being cold, not with his body against hers.

 

Just before she drifted off, his voice, quiet and unsure, broke the silence of the room. “Was it okay?”

 

“I thought you didn’t need to ask.”

 

He bit down on her should, a gentle nip, a mock punishment. “I worry you ain’t ever gonna like me. You’ll need me, sure. We’re mates, and you’re in a world that’s a lot fucking different than your old one, so I get you needing me. But, I don’t know if you’ll ever like me, if you’ll ever really want me. So, stop giving me shit and just tell me it was okay. Tell me we’re moving the right way, at least.”

 

Ellie slid her arm over Mason’s and interlocked their fingers. Everything else could wait until tomorrow. The games, the lies, all of that could stay outside of the door as she answered him with a truth that shocked the hell out of her. “I liked it, and as stupid as it might be, I like you.”

 

He nuzzled against her neck, mustache and goatee drawing a giggle from her as they brushed her skin. “I like you, too. Now, go the fuck to sleep, pet.”

 

 

#

 

Shank woke to the door of his place opening, then soft steps. He didn’t reach for his gun; what was the point?

 

Only one person ever came into his place. The reason he slept naked, because disrobing was too depressing. 

 

The rustle of clothing and the thud of armor falling to the floor. He didn’t rise, didn’t help, just waited.

 

Sure enough, a few moments later, Kate crawled on top of him. “I missed you.” The lie sat between them.

 

She’d never missed him because she’d never cared for him, only for the things he could give her, for the information he had, the contacts he had. She cared greatly for those.

 

He said nothing, having nothing to say.

 

She reached between them, wrapping her fingers around his cock, and his body responded. He always hated that, the fact that no matter how much he despised the woman above him, his body obeyed her. Every time, it rose for her, it reacted to her touch, to her demands.

 

As soon as he was hard, she lined him up and sunk down onto his cock, taking him deep in a single thrust.

 

His hands flew to her thighs as if he didn’t control them. Did he, though? It seemed all he was anymore was an extension of her. Just a tool for her to use.

 

“Did you miss me?”

 

Still, he wouldn’t answer.

 

Her fingers went to his chin, nails digging in until thin trails of blood leaked down his face. “Tell me you missed me. Tell me you want me.”

 

“Why? What does it change?”

 

She released his face, placing her hands on his chest to help her rhythm, though she clawed her hands to still draw blood with her nails. “It doesn’t change anything. By now you should know nothing changes any of this. I ended up with someone like you as my mate because life is fucking cruel.”

 

“I wouldn’t argue with that.”

 

Her nails dug in deeper and he gasped, even when he swore he wouldn’t, when he didn’t want to give her the pleasure of a reaction.

 

They’d played this game for a decade and it wore thin. No one knew they were mates, too dangerous, she’d claimed. Her and her damned plans, her plotting, her viciousness.

 

All the while, she’d explain how unlucky she’d been, how she’d been saddled with a weakling for a mate, how she had to be the strong one because he was a coward.

 

“Look at that, you can’t even fight back, can you?”

 

“You’re my mate. I’d never hurt you, even if you deserved it.”

 

“So tell me you love me. Tell me you want me. Come on, Shank, I want to hear it.”

 

He reached up, wrapping his fingers around her throat, wanting so badly to close his grip, to be free of her finally.

 

But he couldn’t. Whether it was instinct or biology or stupid morals, he couldn’t.

 

She laughed, a cold laugh devoid of anything human beneath it. “You can’t kill me, mate, just like I can’t kill you. We’re stuck, forever.”

 

He closed his eyes and tried to drift away, tried not to feel anything, not to think about anything, but her word haunted him, like the slap of sweat soak skin, like her laughter and her moans.

 

Stuck. Forever.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Nora crossed her arms as she stared at Carrington, who was likely her least favorite doctor. Of course, the group was, in general, a pretty shitty one. MacKenzie, the Nuka World doctor, had been the only one she could stand so far.

 

“I thought you had a serious medical condition that required treatment, not just a job opening.”

 

“I’ve got to send the doctor here away and when I thought to myself: ‘Nora, who could possibly fit in with a bunch of unpleasant raiders?’ Well, your name rose to the top.”

 

“Lovely.” Carrington’s shoulders were tight, giving away a deeper sense of unease she wasn’t sure how to handle. It was beyond basic annoyance. Not that he’d ever tell her. No one could claim them as friends. “How long will you need me?”

 

“Not long, I hope. A few weeks, at most. Why, do you have plans other than being an asshole?”

 

“No. I just wish to leave as soon as possible.”

 

Nora nodded. “MacKenzie, the old doctor, has set up on the ground floor here. I’ll have you take that place for the clinic. Last thing I want is you in the market place, and you being here sends a message about you being off limits. First things first, though. Down stairs is a kid named Daniel. I need you to give him a check-up. MacKenzie has done it, I’m sure, but I don’t trust her like I trust you. Just give him a once over to make sure nothings wrong.”

 

Carrington hesitated. “Is the kid important?”

 

“Aren’t all kids?”

 

“Not in this world, no. I’ll check him and let you know if I find any problems.”

 

“Good. He’s, well, he’s a little wild. He grew up as a Pack member, so he snarls a lot. He also tried to stab me.”

 

Carrington chuckled as he walked toward the door. “Well, I can see why you would take an interest in him. He’s just like you.”

 

#

 

Carrington laughed as he watched the kid, eyes wary and suspicious. “I promise, I’m not here to hurt you.”

 

“People say that shit, doesn’t make it true.”

 

“Should you use language like that?”

 

“Alpha says you should say whatever you want, long as you can back it up. I can.”

 

Carrington lifted his hands in mock surrender. “Fair enough. Nora wants me to make sure you’re healthy, that’s all. I want to weigh you, see how tall you are, make sure you don’t have any injuries or illnesses.”

 

Daniel's gaze darted over to MacKenzie, who nodded.

 

“It’s okay, Daniel. I’ll be right here.”

 

His shoulders dropped, but he pointed to the knife tied around his waist. “I don’t need a babysitter.” Tough kid, or at least one who thought he needed to be tough. Of course, growing up in a place like that would turn anyone tough.

 

Carrington did the examination quickly. Despite being a bit underweight, Daniel was in good health. He had more scars on him than Carrington would have liked, but the life of a raider wasn’t an easy one. Still, he was glad to have no significant findings to share with Nora.

 

The bond there was obvious. Nora wanted the child for her own. Even if she hadn’t accepted that yet, she did. Carrington knew about her inability to have children. They’d consulted him with the problem months before, and having to tell her that he had no options was news he never liked to give.

 

Adopting children was rare in the Commonwealth, since only mates could have children. Few ended up without parents, but from the history he had obtained, it seemed Daniel might be a good fit.

 

“I think you’ll live.” Carrington pulled a Fancy Lad Cake out of the desk he’d set up and handed it to the kid. Bribery would get you everywhere in his experience. “If you feel sick or need any treatment, come and see me.”

 

The kid ran through the doors, MacKenzie on his heels, and he got the sense she was always chasing that child.

 

Through the doors walked someone he’d felt but had tried to ignore.

 

“So you’re Overbosses new pet?” Nisha played with the knife in her hand, mask over her face. If he didn’t know who was beneath it from their mate bond, he’d have never guessed since only her lips showed.

 

“I had no choice but to come. I’m taking over for MacKenzie until a better option is found.”

 

She walked closer, though he refused to look up. The blood on her armor made him ill. “I should have killed her in Diamond City when I had the chance.”

 

“Why didn’t you? You aren’t someone with a conscious.”

 

She shrugged, sliding the knife into her belt. “No, I’m not. Her friend stopped me. Sunglasses, bald head, a friend of yours?”

 

“An acquaintance, yes.”

 

Of course, Deacon had been there, that man was everywhere. Still, the idea that his mate had almost killed Nora, it shook him, reminded him of what she was capable of.

 

“Well, aren’t you moving up in the world, then? You want to give me his name? I’d love to express my feelings in person.” Her lips pulled into a smile, a flash of red lipstick beneath the line of her mask.

 

“Not a chance. Why are you here?”

 

“Is it so weird I’d come to see my mate? Never figured you’d come to visit, not after you made your opinion clear.”

 

“What opinion was that?”

 

She walked over and sat on the desk, barely a breath from him. “That you hate me. That you would kill me and rid the world of me if you could. That you never want to see me again.”

 

He crossed his arms and met her gaze, even through her mask. “Can you blame me? I gave you a choice; I tried to make it work. You refused to change. You’re nothing but a killer.”

 

“I could be more.”

 

No, she couldn’t. That first time he’d seen her, nothing but blood and fire, he’d known it. They’d both showed covered in blood. Him from saving people, her from killing them, and that sort of rot didn’t change.

 

“We both know that isn’t true. There’s something beyond broken inside of you, Nisha, something ruined. It’s something no one can fix. All we can do is wait until you die.”

 

She crossed her legs, drawing his attention to her thighs. Those damned legs, the ones he dreamed of even when he didn’t want to. “I never killed you.”

 

“Mates aren’t supposed to be able to kill each other.”

 

“I’ve done it before. You know I have.”

 

He did know. It wasn’t a secret that she’d killed her first mate when she’d been bound to an asshole. The first time he tried to touch her without her permission, she’d sliced off pieces of him until he died. The man had figured that a woman, even one who was a raider boss, would be easy to keep beneath his thumb. She taught him differently. Mates shouldn't be able to, but Nisha had managed it. 

 

“And there is your proof that there is something wrong with you, something hollow, something missing. If there wasn’t, you wouldn’t be able to have done that.”

 

She didn’t argue, only tilting her head as she stared at him. “You’re the only person I never wanted to kill. Even the others, those in my gang, lovers, everyone, I’m just waiting for the right moment. You? You’re different.”

 

He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. The fact that you’ve been able to survive without serum and without my touch further shows that whatever this is, it isn’t a bond like it should be. Don’t make any mistakes, Nisha. I’ll be leaving again as soon as I’ve finished my work here.”

 

She hopped off his desk, then leaned over him far enough he had to lean backward to avoid a touch. Not that it mattered, not to him. They’d sealed the bond before he’d known what she was. “I’ll win you back.”

 

“You can’t win be back, you never had me.”

 

She slid her mask up far enough to reveal her face, the dark eyeshadow that gave her a dangerous edge, as if the blood and knives didn’t do it. She winked, then pulled back. “We’ll see.”

 

As she walked out, he caught sight of a small tremble of her hands, but nothing through their link, no pain, no anger, nothing, like always. Their link was always a black hole except when she killed or when she screwed people. Those brief moments of joy were all he ever felt.

 

Still, the tremble, it made him still, made him think, until he pushed it all away.

 

Even if she hurt, it didn’t change a thing. She was ruined, and he could never tolerate the things she did.

 

Sometimes people were just too damned different.

 

#

 

Gage groaned as Nora bit down on his shoulder. The last few nights, Daniel had ended up in their quarters, enough that Gage had considered just hauling a bed in for the kid.

 

As cute as it was, it had caused a major problem in him being able to fuck his mate. It meant they had to sneak away to manage it, which was exactly what they were up to right then in the staircase, his back against the door, sitting on the ground, bare ass on the cold concrete and Nora in his lap.

 

Kid couldn’t open that door, not with his ass holding it closed.

 

Besides, Daniel was asleep. Kid slept pretty well, it seemed, and Gage and Nora could just keep it down.

 

At least, he thought that, until she lowered herself onto his cock, and the back of his head slammed against the door.

 

Nora laughed, sliding her hands behind his head and pulling him into a kiss as she rode him. Her muscles flexed beneath his hands as she moved, her tongue slipping past his lips.

 

Times like this, he forgot why they ever fought. It all seemed so fucking easy right then, with her against him, with nothing else between them. When he tasted her, pulling her against his chest, fingers wrapped in her hair, all the trouble drifted away.

 

She broke the kiss, hands on his shoulders. “I love you so much,” she whispered against his lips, like she wasn’t willing to pull away. She moaned loudly when his hips snapped up to meet her movement, to thrust deeper and harder into her. 

 

“Gotta keep it down, sweetheart.”

 

“Then don’t-“

 

He did it again, rewarded with a louder moan.

 

Gage chuckled and pressed a hand over her mouth to muffle her sounds, his other hand reaching between them to finger her clit. She was so damned wet, coating his fingers, her moans vibrating against the palm of his hand.

 

He leaned in, whispering into her ear. “So fucking pretty. You still take my breath away ever damn time I look at you. Makes me wonder what I coulda ever done to get you.”

 

Her lips moved, but he kept his hand over her mouth as he lifted his hips again.

 

“Sorry, but you can’t keep quiet and you’ll wake the kid. Been two days, and that’s way too fucking long to have you. You close?”

 

She nodded, and the arching of her back, the way her movement had dissolved from the steady rhythm, told him the same thing.

 

He sped his fingers on her clit, sad that they couldn’t take their time, but thankful at least they got something. She finished first, but when her cunt squeezed down around him, he didn’t bother trying to hold out.

 

She pulled in a shaky breath when he removed his hand from her mouth, using it to pull her closer, pressing her face against his neck. Her breath against his skin always eased him.

 

Her lips moved against his throat in a gentle kiss. “Guess we ought to get some sleep.”

 

“Yeah, guess so.” He groaned when she stood, him sliding out of her.

 

They both cleaned up, and changed into sleeping clothing. Another thing Gage had given into because of the kid. He didn’t need to see Gage naked.

 

Fuck, no one needed that. It would scar the poor kid for life.

 

They crawled into the bed, moving slow and quiet.

 

After a few minutes, when Gage was almost out, the bed creaked, dipping down, as Daniel crawled into it, between Gage and Nora.

 

At first Gage wanted to tell the kid to get out. Seemed weird for some kid to crawl into bed with him and his mate, but before he did, he thought about the Pack. Wasn’t uncommon for them to bunk up, so Daniel probably wasn’t used to sleeping alone.

 

Soft snores from Daniel replaced the silence, and in the darkness, Gage caught sight of Nora’s eyes. She was turned toward Gage, toward Daniel, and all that longing on her face, the longing that had been there, had a spark of something else.

 

Hope?

 

She watched Daniel sleep like he was the answer, and fuck. . . maybe he was. Maybe they could finish their business, settle down somewhere. Nora had said no once, but fuck, maybe it was time to slow it down, to think about living a normal life. They had more than enough caps, had safe places to live, they could give a kid a real home, couldn’t they?

 

Nora closed her eyes as she drifted off, leaving Gage to stare at his mate and the child that could maybe become theirs. . .

 

 

#

 

 

Ellie laughed as she took a bite of the grilled radroach, sitting across from Fred in the diner. Mason had eased up a bit with the who guard nonsense, which thrilled Ellie since she had no desire to spend time around Kate. Instead, she stayed close enough to either Mason or Fred that Kate had no chance to corner her.

 

“How can you eat that? It’s bug.” Fred made a soft gagging sound before taking a bit of his iguana on a stick.

 

“Once they’re the size of cats they stop being bugs. It’s fine.”

 

A waitress dropped off a bag with the brahmin steak Ellie had ordered to go. “For Alpha.”

 

Ellie smiled. “Thanks. Everything is delicious.”

 

A man across the way, a disciple if Ellie had figured out their stupid costumes, threw something at a Pack member who sat at another table. “Fucking animals don’t belong in here.”

 

Fred narrowed his eyes. “We oughta get out of here, Ellie.”

 

Ellie grabbed the bag of food while Fred rose from his side of the table, keeping himself between Ellie and the raiders who had started screaming. Her eyes went wide at the aggression, at the way the men seemed drawn to each other, the way they wanted to hurt each other.

 

That sort of aggression wasn’t something she was used to.

 

Fred closed a hand around her arm and leaned closer. “This is gonna get ugly and fast. Let’s get.”

 

As soon as the words got out, everything went to hell. The two men attacked, falling on a table and then to the floor when it shattered beneath their weight. It spread, others jumping in or finding new targets. Anyone dressed in a different gang outfit seemed fair game.

 

Fred yanked her arm, pulling her behind him. Despite him being younger, he was still taller than she was. The front door was a wash, with raiders piling in, so he maneuvered them back toward the counter.

 

Someone struck him, knocking them both backward. He tried to take the impact, but the body was too large, and Ellie’s lower back struck the edge of the bar. She pulled in a pained breath as the air was knocked from her lungs, dropping Mason's food on the floor.

 

Fred shoved off her, taking the man to the ground despite Fred being a fair bit smaller. They wrestled, but it seemed Fred would lose beneath the bulk of the other man.

 

She rushed over and kicked the man in the temple, but he snatched her foot and pulled her down. Her hip ached from the fall, but she scrambled away, and Fred was on him again, rolling him away from her and shooting her an annoyed glare.

 

Ellie prepared to jump back in when a voice she’d never forget had everyone freezing.

 

“Anyone not Pack gets the fuck out or I kill ‘em!” In the doorway, Mason stood, eyes furious, chest pumping. His gaze moved over the room until it landed on her, in the middle of the mess. It was like nothing else existed.  

 

For a moment, no one moved, as if every person was terrified of being the one to draw his attention.

 

“I said out,” he snapped, and that got people moving.

 

The Disciples and Operators rose and scurried out, none willing to look Mason in the eye. Meanwhile, the Pack members stood but slumped their shoulders and kept their eyes down. That was an alpha no one wanted to fuck with just then.

 

Mason crossed the diner in a few quick steps and cupped Ellie’s cheeks. He twisted her head side to side, surveying. “You hurt, pet?”

 

She shook her head, but when she straightened her back, she sucked in a breath from the pain in her back. His glare had her offering a weak smile. “Not much,” she said.

 

He pulled her hand toward the door so he could face the Pack with her by his side. “Okay, speak the fuck up. Who’s fault is this bullshit? Who was dumb enough to get into a fight with my mate here? Someone better fess the fuck up or I’ll take it out on every one of you.”

 

No one spoke, and to their credit no one even fidgeted beneath his stare.

 

Mason slammed his fist down on a table beside him, the action causing Ellie to jump. “I wanna know which one of you fuckers thought your own small-dicked egos was more important than the safety of my mate? Because you shoulda’ known better than to start shit with her so close.”

 

Fred took a deep breath, and Ellie knew he’d step forward. It was just who the kid was, and that wasn’t fair. Hell, it wasn’t really anyone’s fault. It was just a fight, something that happened when you got too many people in the same room at the same time. Only one person in that room who was going to take the blame and not pay for it in blood.

 

Ellie took a deep breath and moved from Mason’s side, putting herself between him and the men. “It was me.”

 

His eyes narrowed to slits. “You? You’re trying to tell me that you started a fucking fist fight with raiders? That’s the bullshit you want to feed me?”

 

“Yes. Someone said something rude and I lost my temper. The others jumped in to try and help me, that’s it.”

 

Mason leaned down and in, until his face was just in front of hers. “You really want to play this game, pet? This the story you want to go with?” Waves of aggression poured off him, smothering her through their link. Had she really felt him this angry before? It wasn’t just anger, though. That anger was rooted in fear. Mason had been terrified, and that contributed to this little blow up.

 

Of course, the fact he’d been afraid helped her not to be, even when he glared, when he snarled, when any other sane person would have slunk away.

 

She pulled her shoulders back. “Yes, Alpha. It was me.”

 

“Fine. Everyone else? Get fuck lost, I don’t want to see any of you until at least tomorrow.” He turned his gaze back to hers. “As for my mate? I think we need to have a very thorough conversation about how I feel about her lying and putting herself in danger.”

 

“How thorough?” Damn, why was she breathless? Why did that threat excite her?

 

Mason took her earlobe between his teeth and bit down, hard enough she ached her back, pressing her chest against his. He pulled back, a smirk that was anything but friendly on his lips. “Very fucking thorough. Trust me, it’s a lesson you won’t forget.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE distracted me today by chit chatting or I would have gotten more done. lol.


	13. Chapter 13

 

Mason wrapped his fingers around Ellie's arm, leading her out of the diner and back toward Pack territory. He didn’t yank her, didn’t drag her, but she rushed to keep up. He said nothing until they got into the backstage, then into the bedroom they shared. He flipped the lock to close them in.

 

“I’m sorry.” Ellie’s voice came out soft and small.

 

Mason knew why, of course. It was one thing to lie to him out in the park, in the middle of a bunch of other people. It was a different thing to keep on lying when they were alone in a room together.

 

He leaned his back against the door, arms crossed over his chest as he stared at her, as he tried to remind himself she was okay. Fuck, it was hard to shake that fear, the panic. “Sorry for lying to me? You really think I wouldn’t know you didn’t start shit?”

 

He didn’t add the rest. Sorry that she’d put herself in danger, that a stray bullet if it had gotten really ugly could have stolen her away. He’d known better than to let her wander around but had thought his Pack could keep a good enough eye on her. In the end it was his fault. He was responsible for her safety and he'd failed. 

 

“The fight wasn’t anyone’s fault. I wasn’t going to let you punish anyone for an accident.”

 

He stilled and tilted his head as her words sunk in. “You stood up for my Pack?”

 

Ellie tore her gaze away, but he grasped her chin and forced her gaze back to his.

 

He wanted an answer, wanted her to admit it. “Answer me, pet.”

 

“Yes.”

 

His grip loosened, his thumb rubbing over her full bottom lip in a gentle stroke. “You protected my Pack. Our Pack. You got any idea what that means to me?”

 

“It means you’ll let the whole lying thing go?”

 

A harsh laugh from him. “No. It just means you’ll enjoy my lesson instead of my just putting you over my fucking knee until you cry.”

 

And didn’t the way her breath sped just rev him up?

 

“First, I want the truth.”

 

“You won’t punish anyone, right?”

 

“No one but you. They already got off, and I’m gonna bet they’re gonna be awfully thankful to you for a while due to that. But I want to know what happened.”

 

She nodded, fingers going to her necklace, to his necklace, and she touched the bones as if they gave her strength. “I was eating with Fred when someone smarted off about the Pack not belonging there. It blew up into a fight. Fred tried to get me out of the diner but with people rushing in, there was no way. He moved me back but a disciple, I think, swung at him and knocked us backward. I hit the edge of the bar.”

 

“Is that it?”

 

“I might have kicked the raider to help.”

 

“Might have? Ah, pet, I wasn’t even gonna be that mad before you told me that. Why the fuck would you think you had any place in a raider fight?”

 

“Fred could have gotten hurt, and all because he was too busy worrying about me. If he hadn't done that, he'd never have gotten hit. I wasn’t going to let that happen.” This time it seemed her turn to glare, and a weaker man might have given in.

 

Mason leaned in and nipped at her bottom lip until she released a soft moan. “Don’t care. You stay the fuck away from fights, huh? These people have been fighting since they could walk, and the people who ain’t Pack would gut ya for fun. One lucky knife swipe and you’d be gone. It ain’t that I don’t trust you, it’s that I can’t lose ya.”

 

The quiet truth softened her, and her glare slid off her face.

 

“I worry about you. When you ain’t here where I can watch over you, I worry. You got any idea how scared I was when I felt you panic? When I heard about the fight? Then the pain when you hit the bar? Thought I was gonna rush in to find you bleeding out. Yeah, you fucking terrified me, pet.” He set a hand on her hip to turn her away from him. “Shhh, just wanna see the damage.”

 

She didn’t object when he reached around her to unhook the buttons on her dress, fingers nimble and quick until he could slide it down. The dress hooked around her hips, and he left it there. Her arms came around, wrapped around her breasts, despite her bra hiding them, and he huffed out a soft laugh at the action.

 

“Ah, pet, you did hit the bar hard, didn’t you?” His slid two fingers over a darkening bruise on her back, long and already turning shades of black and blue. She had the sort of skin that showed bruises, and this one wouldn’t fade for days, at least.

 

The edge of another bruise showed over her hip and ass, where the dress hid most of it. Mason crouched behind her, and her back went straight.

 

“It’s okay. You fell, didn’t you?”

 

“After I kicked him, the raider grabbed my foot. He knocked me over.”

 

He nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of the bruise, then slid his hands into the dress’s waist where it hung on her hips. “Can I?”

 

“Yeah.” Such a soft and nervous voice. Lotta fucking nerves in that voice. 

 

He slid the dress off her, but left the underwear on her. The bruise on her hip and ass curved around her side, disappearing beneath the cloth of her underwear and then reappearing on the bottom of her ass cheek, near her leg.

 

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the skin just below the underwear, on the curve of her ass.

 

Ellie jumped, but he set his hands on her hips to keep her still. She relaxed after a moment, showing the move was more nerves than fear.

 

Which he already knew because all the shit coming through the link was lust, not fear. Last thing in that girl’s head was fear. Nerves? Sure. But not fear.

 

He leaned over to the unbruised cheek and bit down, hard enough she whimpered, before he stood and pushed her forward by a grip on the back of her neck. He eased her onto the bed, then forward onto all four. His hand ran down her back, between her shoulder blades, lifting so he didn’t press her bruise, then over her spine and to her lower back where it dipped down. “Do you get why I’m pissed? Because you need to understand it.”

 

“Because you’re paranoid?”

 

He grinned at her mouth, enjoying the soft banter, the way she tried to snap but kept it quiet, not willing to fully commit to her sass. “Oh, you in the mood to growl at me?” He moved beside her, kneeling on the bed so he had access to all of her. He pressed a kiss to one shoulder blade. “That’s okay. Told Gage the first day he brought you here, ain’t no one better at taming a feral woman than me, pet.” He drug his teeth over the point of her shoulder blade. “Now come one, why am I pissed?”

 

“Because you’re impossible and controlling?”

 

He leaned over her, pressing a kiss to her other hip, tongue dragging over the waist of her panties. “Nope, that ain’t it. You’re more clever than you let on, I’m sure you can figure it out.” He unhooked her bra, then let it fall down her arms. “Feel free to take your time, though. I ain’t in no hurry.” His hand cupped her breast, hanging down like a fucking offering to him.

 

She hissed, back rounding, but he only brushed his thumb over her nipple, and she arched into the touch. Damn, she reacted to his touch. He moved from his knees to sitting cross-legged, one of his hands unfastening his pants with a flick, then reaching in to pull himself out.

 

And yeah, already fucking ready for her. Not a big surprise. He was ready for her the moment he rested eyes on her, like she had switch for his cock.

 

Her gaze darted over, catching sight of what his hand was doing, then looked away, red over her cheeks.

 

He chuckled before slipping her panties off, leaving them hooked around her knees. The bra and underwear almost looked like cuffs on her. “Oh, I like you like that, pet. Almost all bound up, huh? So, you wanna tell me why I’m pissed yet?”

 

She swallowed hard, then opened her mouth to speak, and Mason knew damned well it was going to be some smart-assed quip, so he slid his free hand up her cunt in a stroke to silence her.

 

The moan she released wasn’t silent, but it was a hundred fucking times better. He had to remind himself what he wanted from her, because that moan? It made him want to roll her over and lick her until he could pull louder sounds from her. He wanted to slid into her, to make her call out his fucking name.

 

Instead, he focused the touch on her clit after getting his fingers wet with the evidence of her want. “Come on, pet. It’s so fucking easy. Tell me what I’m pissed about. Tell me what you did wrong and what you’ll do better next time. Just a couple words and I’ll give you whatever you want.”

 

Her hands flexed, fingers spreading then curling into the blanket. Fuck, that was pretty. Her hips moved as he stroked her, not giving her enough, not as much as she wanted, but enough to keep her on edge.

 

Meanwhile, he stroked himself. Having his mate so fucking close had wound him up too many times, and he wasn’t about to not indulge in this sight, in the way she shook as she tried to hold out.

 

She started to tense, like she might come, so he moved away from her clit, running his palm over the curve of her ass, avoiding the bruise. “Not yet. You ain’t earned it.”

 

Her arms seemed to give out, and she went down to elbows. “Please, Mason.”

 

Fuck, he wanted to be behind her, wanted to grasp her hips at this angle and slid into her.

 

“I like your begging, but that ain’t what I wanna hear. Try again, pet.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I know you are, but it ain’t what I need to hear.”

 

He returned to her clit once she’d stop moving, once her breathing evened out and that orgasm floated out of her reach before winding her up again, stroking her and then dipping a finger into her tightness, savoring the way her cunt tightened around him, the way she whimpered.

 

Those noises. Fuck, he’d hear those noises in his sleep.

 

“Fuck, you feel good. Gonna feel perfect when I fuck you, won’t ya? And you’ll love it the next time, I’ll make sure of it. Have you begging me before I get inside that cunt.”

 

Her hips pushed back at the words, and he sure as hell felt the way she squeezed down on his finger. Yeah, she might act like his words or actions were crass, but she fucking loved the filth that poured outta his mouth.

 

He pulled the finger back, then pressed two fingers together and into her. “Come on. Tell me what I need to hear.”

 

“You’re mad that I put myself in danger.” Her words were soft, broken by moans and gasps. “That I could have been hurt. I’m sorry, I’ll be more careful.”

 

Good enough. He pulled his fingers from her and moved fast, setting himself at the head of the bed, back against the wall, and yanked her into his lap, straddling him with his cock between them.

 

He reached between her legs, spread so beautifully around him, and hooked two fingers back into her, using his thumb on her clit while his other hand grasped his cock, stroking in long motions, all the way over the head. “Close. I’m furious because you coulda gotten yourself killed. Because I couldn’t have stopped it, and you got any idea the hell I’d rain down on this park if that happened? I’d burn everything not Pack. So what you’re going to do? You’re going to be more fucking careful and not put yourself in danger anymore.”

 

Her hands went to his shoulders as she gripped. Her hips moved, like she was gonna ride his fingers, but fuck that nonsense. He did exactly what he wanted, drawing her closer to that orgasm she’d wanted, the one he’d denied her a few times already.

 

He leaned in and closed his teeth on her neck to leave another bite, wanted to mark his fucking territory after the close call, and no matter if she bitched at him for it, she had to love it. Pretty obvious when it pushed her over the edge and she came on his fingers.

 

The way she seized down on his fingers helped him find his own release, groaning against her throat. He slowed his strokes, stopping entirely after a moment, breathing hard against her skin.

 

She didn’t pull away, seeming every bit as worn out as him, content to slide her arms more fully around him and rest against him.

 

Mason drug his tongue along the bite mark. “You learn your lesson, pet?”

 

She laughed softly and nodded.

 

He caught her chin, moving her back enough to stare into her eye. “All jokes aside, I need you to be more careful.”

 

Her teeth worried her bottom lip, but she nodded again. “I will. I promise.”

 

His gaze dropped, and he realized he’d gotten come on her, white lines painted across her stomach. And didn’t that make him almost ready for another round? He smiled, using his thumb to drag through the mess, some predatory part of him more than happy to see her marked like that.

 

His. That’s what that shit said.

 

Yeah, so it was a throwback to when they’d really been animals, something instinctual, or maybe he’d just never fucking evolved, but he didn’t care. He liked it.

 

Ellie caught sight of the same thing, and that new wave of lust through the link? Fuck, yes. Nature had paired him with the right woman. She might scratch at times, but she was more like him than she wanted to admit.

 

“Off, pet. If we don’t get cleaned up and out of this room, shit ain’t getting done today.”

 

She huffed, but crawled off him. She used a rag to wipe off, then dressed, not meeting his gaze.

 

He fastened his own pants after wiping off, but caught her arm before she walked out. She turned toward him, but didn’t look up, didn’t meet his gaze.

 

Mason caught her chin again and lifted her face, offering her a deep kiss. She released a surprised breath, but returned the kiss, hesitant and sweet, such a change from the women who’d just been naked and writhing in his lap, but she always did keep him guessing.

 

He broke the kiss but didn’t release her chin. “I forgive you, pet. Think I’d forgive almost anything you did.”

 

Her shoulders straightened, and something ugly crept through the link. Something about that had spooked her, but as fast as it came, she buried it.

 

He wanted to ask her, but they’d made too much progress. No need to push it. He only pressed a kiss to her forehead and released her. 

 

Progress was progress.

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Gage cocked up an eyebrow at Ellie, who stood in Carrington’s clinic.

 

“Sorry to bother you, Gage. She said she needed to speak with you.” Carrington had sent word that Gage was needed in the clinic, and he supposed this said why.

 

“It’s fine. Can we have a minute alone, Doc?”

 

The doctor nodded and stepped into the stairwell to give them privacy. Mason was outside, Gage having passed him when he took the lift up, then the stairway down to the new clinic. With Daniel sleeping in with Nora and Gage, MacKenzie was getting ready to head off to Sanctuary and set up a place for them, first.

 

Not that they’d talked to her about Daniel. He needed to be out of Nuka World no matter if they ended up with him or he stayed with her.

 

“What’s up, Ellie? Everything okay?”

 

She didn’t appear hurt. Didn’t wince or show any signs of damage. He’d heard about the fight, but no evidence showed, so she must have escaped unhurt. Must have shaken her up, though. The heavy bone necklace draped over her shoulders appeared far too fitting.

 

“I’m out.”

 

He stopped moving and frowned. “What?”

 

“Exactly what I said. I’m out. I’m done. I’m not doing this anymore.”

 

Gage slid his hands into his pants pockets and tried to wrangle his temper. “Let’s talk about this. He hurting you? Any reason you need out? We'll fix it, just explain, yeah?”

 

Ellie took a step back, away from Gage, and the look on her face said she didn’t trust him. “No. He isn’t who you said he’d be. You told me he was a monster, but he isn’t. I’m not going to betray him, I can’t.”

 

Well. . . fuck. That wasn’t something Gage had expected. He’d planned for every fucking thing except her falling for the asshole. “You telling me you fell for him or something? You’re smarter than that, Ellie. You should know better. Look, talk to me, you just lonely? We can find you someone a lot fucking better than some raider.” He reached for her.

 

Ellie jumped another step back. “I don’t want to talk to you. You already made it clear, you were willing to use me. I was willing to let you use me because I didn’t think I was worth anything more. Mason is the only one who thinks I’m worth anything at all, and I realized, I don’t need to be used anymore by any of you.”

 

Gage pulled his hands back and crossed his arms, eyes narrowing. “You’re making a mistake. This ain’t gonna end any way but all of the gangs dead. You try to walk the fence and you’re going to end up over your head and might end up dead, too. Can’t protect you if you ain’t picking a side.”

 

He expected her to wilt, to cower back and agree to the plan. This wasn’t her world, wasn’t her place. A little time with Mason and the Pack wasn’t gonna change who she was. She was soft, and she was sweet, she wasn’t a fucking raider.

 

Another push and she’d crumble. “What’s Nick gonna think if I have to tell him you got yourself killed out here for some raider? What would he think about you if he knew you died because you couldn’t just pick a fucking side? Be smart, Ellie. Let me help you.”

 

Ellie’s fingers lifted, touching that necklace. She pulled her shoulders back and narrowed her gaze in a look he never thought he’d see on her face. “I am picking a side. I’m picking the Pack’s side. I’m picking my mate’s side.” She pointed a finger at him. “And let’s not play games. You were never going to help me. For the first time, I’ve realized, I don’t need your help.”

 

Gage pressed his lips together, his head already trying to come up with a new plan as his old ones crumbled. Without Ellie, he’d have to deal with Mason more directly. Kate was still in play, and could lure the pack into a trap. He’d just have to lie and say the trap was only for Mason. Fuck knew Gage wouldn’t actually let a psycho like Kate control the Pack. She was more dangerous than Mason, but she was also more useful. She’d turn on others, where as Mason wouldn’t. He didn’t have shit to offer Mason, but Kate could be bought.

 

One more play to try. . .

 

“What would Mason think if he found out you planned on betraying him? My understanding is that he doesn’t take that shit lightly. Heard he cut the hand off the last person who betrayed his Pack. It would be a real shame if someone told him what you were planning on doing.”

 

Ellie moved past Gage, toward the door, back straight. Even in a dress, in something that made her look so fucking delicate, she had the same sort of determination and threat Nora carried. “It would be a real shame, Gage, for you, since I can’t imagine Mason would be happy that someone risked and threatened his mate, that someone put them into danger and tried to use them. I’m pretty damned sure you’d walk away from that in far worse shape than I would.” She paused at the door, gazing over her shoulder one last time. “If you walked away from it at all, that is.”

 

The click of the door as it shut made Gage draw his hands into fists.

 

Why did people always insist on fucking up his plans? If people just listened and did what he said, shit would work out.

 

Oh well, he’d still win. Not even Mason or his mate could outsmart Gage.

 

He’d do anything he had to to keep Nora safe.

 

#

 

Mason waited for Ellie outside the clinic. He hadn’t wanted to let her go in by herself, but she said she knew the fucking doctor, said she trusted him.

 

He seemed like a prick to Mason, a man too sure of his own intelligence. A quick, not-at-all veiled threat, and Mason had left them be.

 

She exited the clinic, and fuck, she looked pretty. She didn’t look like Pack, not really. Even in the brightly colored dresses he gave to her, the ones with feathers and fur, she never looked as if she really fit. More like the best fucking lure in the world, one made just for him.

 

He walked up to her. “Everything okay?”

 

She smiled and nodded. “Yeah, fine. I’m sorry, I just, well, it’s been a while since I had a real check-up, and what with,” Ellie waved her hand between them. “I just thought I better. Just in case. . . ”

 

Mason’s eyes dropped to her stomach, unable to help it. “You thinking of kids, pet?”

 

“No. I mean, not right now, no. Of course not.” Her cheeks reddened as her words trailed off.

 

He chuckled. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think about it. You know, I was the first one to hold Daniel. Stephanie had him, and I was there, in the room. Told you, she didn’t have a mate, so as Alpha, I was there. Pack doesn’t have many cubs, ya know. He was so little, but he was strong. Really fucking strong. I even helped those first months. I’d gather him up from his crib so she could sleep. Fuck, she was tired and she was mean when she was tired. I’d hold him and walk him around our territory, show him shit. Wasn’t out here, in Nuka World, but I’d show him the animals, tell him how strong he’d grow up to be. Yeah, I want mine own.”

 

Ellie lifted her gaze to look at him. “I’m not ready, Mason.”

 

“You ain’t gotta be. Just wanted to be honest, tell ya that is where I want us to end up. Don’t want you going in blind, don’t want to hide shit from you. I never want to hide shit from you. Us? I want us to be right, and that means I gotta let you know what I want. Someday, when we’re ready, I want kids. Fuck, I think I want a bunch of ‘em. Little boys who destroy shit and get into fights and little girls who destroy shit and get into fights.” He grinned then leaned down bush a kiss over her lips. “And I want to see you trying to chase ‘em all down.” His hand set on her stomach. “Yeah, I want all that shit.”

 

Ellie bit her bottom lip for a moment before setting her hand over his and nodding. “I want all that, too.”

 

Finally, they were on the same page.

 

#

 

MacKenzie knocked on the door to Shank’s place. When no one answered, she pushed the door open and walked in.

 

Sure, entering any raider’s home without permission was stupid, but she had to let him know she’d be leaving, had to explain.

 

Not that they had anything between them, not really. She patched him up from time to time, and he kept an eye out for her. Still, over her time there, they'd become. . . friends? No, that was right. They'd become something, though, and she couldn't just leave without telling him, without saying goodbye.

 

A figure in the bed had her frowning. Why would he be sleeping? It was midday.

 

She crossed the room, steps silent, until she was above him. His eyes were closed, breathing short, face pinched as if he hurt even in his sleep.

 

A board creaked beneath her foot, and the next thing she got was the barrel of a pistol in her face.

 

“Oh, fuck.” He yanked the gun back down. “Sorry, Kenz. I didn’t know it was you.” He sat up, wincing. “You okay?”

 

“Don’t ask me that. What’s wrong with you?” She slid into her role as a doctor, seating herself on the side of the bed, checking his face.

 

Wounds on his chin, his cheeks, like tiny cuts. The ones on his bare chest were harder to ignore, deep gouges from someone digging their nails in. More troublesome was the deep bruising over one side, over his ribs. Had he broken one? Was that why his breathing was short?

 

“What happened?”

 

He captured her wrists in one hand and set them away from him, as if her touch hurt. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it. You didn’t show up here to fuss over me, so come on, why’re you here?”

 

She pulled her hands away from him and set them in her lap. “I have to go for a while. Overboss wants me to set up in one of her settlements in the Commonwealth with Daniel. Said she’d remove my collar.”

 

“Good. That’s. . . good. You and that kid deserve some happiness.”

 

“Why do you let them do this to you?” Her voice was soft, the question one she’d asked herself before so many times.

 

She’d patched him up before, when he’d come into her clinic, or called her to his place. Bruises, split lips, worse. He’d never have a wound on his knuckles, though, nothing to show he’d fought back. Shank wasn’t a small man, not a weak one. Why would he let someone hurt him? Was it another raider? He wasn't in any gang, which gave him both more and less protection. Was it someone looking to move up? Someone who wanted information he had? 

 

“Drop it, Kenz.”

 

She turned back, unwilling to grab him, to risk aggravating his injuries, but needing an answer. “No. I’m leaving, I might never see you again. I know we have something between us that we never acted on, but I deserve this. Explain it to me, because I don’t understand.”

 

He sighed and reached up, trailing his fingers along her collar. “We all got collars. I learned that early. You wear this one, but me? Mine is biology, and I got no Overboss willing to take it off. I wish it were different, you know? I think about the day I saw you, when Colter introduced you. I almost couldn’t figure out what to say. You and your blonde hair were like something that walked out of a poster.” He slid his hand to the side of her neck, thumb rubbing over her pulse. “I’m stuck, Kenz, okay? There’s no way outta it, and I’m okay with that. I made peace with it a long time ago, with the shit I’ve done, the shit I’ll still do. Don’t worry about me, okay?”

 

She reached up and set her hand over his, both of them crossing this barrier they’d avoided, as if her leaving meant they could risk it.

 

Before she could think better, she leaned in and kissed him. It was stupid, and unwise, and it would only hurt both of them in the future, but she couldn’t not kiss him, not when he sat there looking at her like that.

 

He pulled her tighter against him and returned the kiss for a moment.

 

Then, as if he woke up, he pulled back. “Fuck. Kenz. . . “ he shook his head. “We can’t do this. You gotta go.”

 

“Come with me, please.”

 

“Can’t.”

 

“Why not? You’re not a slave, and the Overboss would let you go, I bet you anything. Just come. We’ll start over. We could be-”

 

“-I have a mate, Kenz.”

 

With those words, he hollowed out her chest. Of course he had a mate. That explained why he’d never pursued anything. Mates were possessive, and they rarely strayed.

 

“Oh,” she whispered, feeling foolish, just a stupid girl with a crush. “Of course. I’m- I’m sorry.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a stimpack, setting it on the blanket over his lap. “Here, for your ribs. I’ll, well, I’ll go.”

 

He opened his mouth, then snapped it shut. He sighed and nodded. “Yeah. That’d be best.”

 

She fled, and hoped he couldn’t see the tears.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Ellie walked through the Market Place, but nothing was right. Finding a gift for Mason wasn’t like picking something out for anyone else. Mason had everything he wanted, and he didn’t want much. Despite the pants she still thought were stupid, he wasn’t a man who valued much.

 

He valued things he’d earned, not trinkets.

 

He had the best weapons already, and he wore the clothing he liked, so anything else would be foolish.

 

Still, Ellie wanted. . . something. Something to say she was trying, to show she wanted this, that she cared.

 

He’d given her so many things. He’d given her the necklace, countless dresses, constant trinkets that he’d leave for her, then watch until she saw them, like he was trying to see if they’d worked.

 

She wanted to see that same smile on his lips because she’d given him something he’d wanted.

 

He’d sent her with a Pack member she didn’t know. She’d seen him around, Carl or something, but Fred had been busy and Ellie had insisted it was an errand she needed to run alone.

 

Not that Mason had liked that at all. In fact, tension still floated through their link, and she could see him in her head, sitting on his throne, fingers tapping against his thigh, leg bouncing, all that pent-up energy because he really hated her being away from him.

 

Still, he’d given in when she reminded him that he couldn’t keep her locked up forever.

 

Though he’d then reminded her he had ‘a lot of fucking cages she’d look awful pretty in,’ and she’d blushed and stammered until he’d kissed her and let her go.

 

How did he do that? How did he crawl beneath her skin and make her want things she’d never wanted before, things she had no business wanting? He wasn’t safe, and he wasn’t like the men she’d known, and she loved that.

 

Ellie leaned over one case of goods, digging through the box until something at the bottom caught her attention. She pulled it out, holding it up to the light, then smiled.

 

Perfect.

 

#

 

Nora pressed her lips together before she said something she’d regret. She took a deep breath as she reminded herself of all Gage’s good qualities.

 

“Look, we’ll figure it-“

 

“-Don’t tell me we’ll figure it out. The whole problem is that you’ve been trying to figure it out on your own. You should have told me about Ellie sooner.”

 

“I didn’t know she’d run off and fall for the fucker.”

 

“But you knew she was having trouble. You knew and you didn’t tell me. Why not?”

 

Gage stuck his hands on his hips and shuffled his boot against the ground. “I didn’t want you to worry.”

 

“Fuck that. You didn’t want me to get involved. You knew I’d tell you to lay off her. What we were asking her to do was hard. Fuck, it was wrong, and we both know it. Can you imagine if it was the other way? Why if Mason had asked me to sell you out?” Nora rubbed her fingers against the bridge of her nose, trying to ease the headache there. “We both know what instinct does but we let her go there, and now Mason has her fooled. Now she’s stuck and it’s worse than I thought. I mean, Mason beating on her would have been pretty fucking bad, but it’s worse. He’s twisted her and manipulated her. Who knows what he’s done to her, but he’s fucking brainwashed her and it’s our fault.”

 

Nora walked over to the bar, sliding onto a stool before she started to pace. Gage hated it when she paced, the action making him nervous.

 

“This was a terrible plan.”

 

“It was a good plan, I just underestimated Mason. Fuck, I overestimated Ellie. Didn’t think he could get his claws into her that fast.”

 

That was the worst part. Nora had failed Ellie. The woman was now clinging to that animal like he was some prince charming, so much that she’d turned her back on her friends.

 

Not that Nora blamed Ellie. She was soft, unused to this sort of life. Hell, there had a been a time with Nate when Nora might have done the same, a time when Haylen did the same out of fear. Mason was even more manipulative if he’d gotten beneath Ellie’s skin so fast.

 

“We have to save her, Gage. We can’t let her die because of what we wanted her to do.”

 

“She decided to do it, Nora. It ain’t our fault. And she made the choice to pick that side. Can’t blame yourself for that.”

 

“Of course I can! I know what a mate can do, how they can fuck up your head, and I still let Ellie walk into it unprepared. I didn’t talk to her, didn’t warn her, because I didn’t want to think about it. I can’t tell Nick we lost her, not to Mason and not because she get’s killed. Promise me, Gage, promise me you’ll fix this.”

 

Gage walked over, moving between Nora’s thighs so he could cup her cheeks and press his forehead against hers. “I’m trying, sweetheart. I’m trying so fucking hard to keep everyone safe. I’m good at this shit, at the planning, but I’ve never had anyone but myself to worry about before. There are so many moving parts now, so many people, and I’m trying to keep us safe. I got you, Daniel, Ellie, and I’m trying to stay a few steps ahead.” He trembled, so slight no one else would have felt it, but she did.

 

She felt it all the way through their link, the fear of failing them all.

 

Her mate was carrying a hell of a weight trying to force so many people into the right places at the right times, to get so many parts moving of a plan, and at the end of the day, he was trying to keep them alive. It was a hell of a thing to expect of anyone. 

 

Nora slid her arms around Gage and pulled him closer. “I know you are. We’ll get through this, Gage. We’ve faced worse, and nothing has beaten us. You can’t try to tell me Mason is worse than Nate was. We faced down the entire Institute, we faced down the Brotherhood. A few raiders in a theme park down stand a chance.” She drug her tongue over her lips, then pulled back enough to look into his face. “I wanted to ask you-“

 

“-yes.”

 

She frowned. “Yes? I didn’t ask anything.”

 

“You were going to ask if I’d consider adopting Daniel. My answer is yes. We’ll talk to Mackenzie when this is over. Mason will be dead, so he won’t have a say, and I’m pretty sure she’ll be fine with it. We’ll give him a home. So. . . yes. My answer is abso-fucking-lutly yes.”

 

And it was in that moment she was reminded again why she loved him. When he talked like that, she believed again that they really could do anything.

 

#

 

Ellie walked toward the diner with Carl beside her. He didn’t speak much, not nearly as good company as Fred, but he seemed to keep gawkers at a fair distance. She supposed that was his purpose, really. Maybe Mason had picked him because he wasn’t interesting.

 

She wouldn’t put it past Mason. The man was insanely jealous. When Fred had offered her some food, Mason had swooped in and pulled her into a kiss that was nothing short of a claiming.

 

Fred had chuckled and left the food on the table beside her, taking no offense at the show, like it charmed him more than anything.

 

Daniel walked beside Ellie, having tagged along while they were in the Market Place. She got the sense he was bored and a bit lonely. Had to be hard to be the only child in the park. No one to play with and adults all doing. . . adult things. So she’d bought him a toy car, despite the way he’d said he wasn’t a baby and didn’t need a toy, because his eyes had lit up when he’d spotted it. Now he used his thumb on the wheels to spin them as he walked beside her.

 

Everything with Mason needed to be dealt with. Ellie had her present, and she planned to give it to him that night, and to talk to him. To tell him about what Gage had planned, what she’d had planned.

 

While she believed what she’d told Gage, that Mason would be far angrier at him than her, she didn’t want someone else to tell Mason. Hearing it from Ellie would sting less. She could explain herself, tell him that she hadn’t actually betrayed him, that she hadn’t given any information away. She could warn him about what Gage had planned, warn him about Kate.

 

And he’d forgive her.

 

Hopefully.

 

Maybe.

 

Ellie sighed, fingers wrapping around the present she’d gotten for him, tucked into the pocket of her dress.

 

They moved past a building just across from the diner, when someone grabbed Ellie and yanked her inside the doorway.

 

She stumbled, trying to keep her balance, but Daniel was thrown against her. She shoved him behind her as she tried to get her bearings.

 

Carl was on the ground, blood leaking from a slit across his throat. Ellie tried to keep Daniel on the other side so he couldn’t see that.

 

Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim light of the inside of the building, but when they did, she found herself standing across from Kate, who held a knife dripping with blood.

 

Ellie’s fingers tightened on Daniel’s arm, keeping her body between Kate and the boy. Another raider stood beside her, a disciple, face hidden behind the metal of a mask.

 

“Mason will be here in a minute.”

 

“It’ll take him more than a minute, but If he shows up, I’ll just have to shoot him. Should be pretty easy, since he’ll rush in to save you. So, _pet_ -“ the name sounded so damned ugly on Kate’s lips. “-I suggest you calm your ass down so he doesn’t come running if you want him to live through the day.”

 

Ellie nodded, trying to relax. Sure enough, Mason seemed uneasy. She sent reassurance through their link, a bit of embarrassment. Let him think she’d done something stupid, that she’d panicked for nothing. Thankfully, he seemed to relax.

 

“So what do you want, Kate?”

 

She twisted the knife in her hand, playing with it, blood dripping and splattering from the blade. “Simple. I told you already I’d end up on top, didn’t I? I told you to make sure you stayed useful. The problem? Well, you aren’t useful anymore. You decided Mason’s dick was better than your own life, which means I need to make you useful. I’m going to kill you and frame the disciples for it.”

 

Ellie took a step backwards, but there was nowhere to go. Kate stood in front of the only door she could see, the windows all boarded up. If she screamed, Kate could kill her and Daniel before anyone could show. If Mason thought anything was wrong, he would charge in, no question about it. Mason was smart, but not when it came to her safety. 

 

“Let Daniel go,” Ellie said, voice bordering on a plea. She couldn’t let the kid get killed because he’d been in the wrong place.

 

Kate nodded toward Ellie, and the other raider stepped forward. He yanked Daniel out from behind of Ellie, backhanding her when she struggled against him. Pain blossomed in her cheek, but she ignored it.

 

“Let him go, Kate. You don’t have to kill him.”

 

“No, I don’t, but it seems fitting.” She crouched down and grabbed Daniels chin in a hard grip. “You have your mom’s eyes, you know that? I wonder if they’ll look the same when I kill you as they did when I killed her?”

 

Daniel stopped struggling, going still. “You killed my Mom?”

 

“She wouldn’t play my game. She’d never have betrayed Mason, and he listened to her too much. She had to go. I’m not all that surprised that you ended up just as troublesome.”

 

Ellie froze at the words, at the meaning behind them. It shouldn’t surprise her, not since she knew what Kate was capable of, yet it still did.

 

Daniel moved with a speed that made him look exactly like Mason. He yanked his knife out of its place in his belt and plunged it into her thigh.

 

The chaos made the raider loosen his grip as he pulled Daniel back, giving the kid a chance to break free.

 

Ellie screamed for him to run, and he did. He bolted out the door, footsteps light and fast.

 

Kate gripped the blade in her thigh, buried to the hilt, and turned furious eyes on the raider. “Go get the fucking kid, and make sure you kill him slow when you catch him.”

 

The man ran, footsteps chasing Daniel.

 

Ellie rushed for the door, to stop the raider, but Kate was faster. She grabbed Ellie by the hair and swung her into the wall. Ellie twisted her face to save her nose, though her cheek hit the wall.

 

Kate leaned into her, pinning her against the wall. “He’ll catch the kid, and this will  have all been for nothing. If it makes you feel any better, at least Mason won’t ever know what a pussy you are, huh? He won’t know you died like a bitch.”

 

Ellie had no weapon, nothing to use. The tip of Kate’s blade pressed into the cheek not against the wall, and when it pierced her, she struggled not to scream, to force her mind to work.

 

The bones of her necklace dug into her chest.

 

The bones.

 

Ellie reached her hand higher, pretending to push against the wall, before wrapping her fingers around the necklace. She slid one of the sharp bones into her palm, tip out, and took one more breath before swinging it back. The finger bone buried into the bare skin of Kate's stomach.

 

Kate gasped, the knife jerking and slicing Ellie over her eyebrow and cheek as Kate pulled away. It forced them to fall backward, and Ellie reached for the blade still stuck in Kate’s leg.

 

She twisted the handle, keeping the knife when Kate screamed and yanked away, leaving the knife in Ellie’s hand.

 

They both struggled to their feet, though Ellie couldn’t see out of her left eye, the blood forcing her to keep the eye closed. They faced off, Ellie with Daniel’s knife, Kate with hers, Mason’s necklace broken on the floor.

 

“This isn’t over.”

 

Ellie let the blade in her hand twitch. “Come near my Pack or my Mate again, and it will be.”

 

Kate slid out of the doorway, limping, then slammed shut the door behind her.

 

Ellie threw herself against the heavy wood, but it wouldn’t budge. Kate had locked her in.

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

Nisha swung her legs as she sat on the table in Carrington’s clinic, bored. He’d ignored her all day, despite every attempt she made, even making sure she sat on exactly what he needed.

 

No matter how large a nuisance she made herself, he pretended she didn’t exist.

 

Not that it surprised her. It was a continuation of what he’d done their entire mating. He was the only person who had ever ignored her, though he also seemed the only person she couldn’t, or didn’t want to, kill.

 

The door opened and that spawn ran in. The filthy Pack one who snarled and growled. He fell and rolled, sliding on the floor, before rising to his feet.

 

Carrington caught the kid by the collar. “What’s wrong, Daniel?”

 

Daniel? Was that its name? Nisha didn’t care for kids, hadn’t bothered to learn its name.

 

“Ellie. Kate attacked Ellie and-“

 

Before he could finish, a raider barreled in, dressed in her gear.

 

But he wasn’t hers.

 

Nisha knew her people, and she didn’t have many male Disciples. She’d found cocks often led men astray, and she didn’t care for many of them in her gang. So what was this man playing?

 

Carrington pushed the kid behind him, staring at the man. “Get out.”

 

Oh, she liked that commanding voice. Carrington's no nonsense, no bullshit, do what I say voice had always melted her a bit. Nisha leaned her hands behind her, feet still swinging as she watched the man enter the room and lock the door behind him.

 

He took one look at Nisha and ignored her.

 

How rude.

 

“I want the kid. You ain’t gotta die, doc.”

 

Carrington grabbed a scalpel off the table beside him and held it out. She thought about tossing him her knife, but worried about some sort of performance anxiety due to his pathetic equipment.

 

“You’re not taking him.” Carrington looked over at Nisha for the first time. “Aren’t you going to do something?”

 

“Why? He just wants the brat. Not really our problem, is it?”

 

“You can’t just let a child die.” He spoke with that lecturing voice that always made her smile, the one that said he couldn’t believe he needed to say whatever it was he was blathering on about.

 

“I’m pretty sure I can. He’s Pack, anyway. Fuck, he’s not even good pack, just a little spit of a cub.” She turned a smile on the man. “He’s not really worth your time.”

 

The man smiled back, the one she’d seen so many times, the one that said he thought he’d get what he wanted and probably her, too. He could see her stripped down and bent over something already, maybe fucking her over the kid’s body. He thought she was weak.

 

He didn’t know who she was. What she was. She wanted to show him. 

 

“I got orders, beautiful. Come on, we’ll kill them both and then go have ourselves some fun. I promise, I’ll make it worth your while.”

 

“Doctor is off-limits. He’s under my protection.”

 

He chuckled, tongue sliding over his lips suggestively. She wanted to cut that tongue out. “Fine. Whatever you want, precious. I’ll kill the kid, we’ll knock him out, and I’ll show you a good time.”

 

Nisha peered back at Carrington. “He’s making me a good offer. Better than what you offer me.”

 

“Please.”

 

“Take me to dinner.”

 

“What?”

 

Nisha sighed, loudly. “That’s my deal. Take me to dinner, like a date. Promise me that, and I’ll do whatever you want. You want something, well, I want something, too.”

 

Carrington hesitated only for a moment before nodding. “Deal.”

 

“Wonderful. Go on upstairs you, two. Run along. Don’t mistake this for me liking you, spawn, you living is just a byproduct of me wanting to get laid.”

 

She hopped off the table as Carrington and the kid left.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that," the man said.

 

“You’re pretending to be a Disciple.” Nisha pulled her blade and pointed at him with it.

 

“How do you know I’m pretending?”

 

“Because I’m Nisha, and the Disciples are mine. If you were one of mine, you’d have never been chasing a fucking kid through a park. In fact, even if you were mine, I’d still gut you just for embarrassing me.”

 

He stilled, his smile sliding off his lips as she walked closer.

 

Yeah, he’d heard of her.

 

“Look, I can pay you.”

 

“Wrong offer. See, we aren’t obsessed with caps. Caps are only worth the blade they can buy you. You were never walking out of this room alive, not with all the shit you have against you. Pretending to be one of mine, chasing a child around, but all of that? I could have looked the other way. Do you know what really got you?”

 

He crossed the small distance and thrust his blade at her. He was an amateur with it, though. It showed, with the way his arm trembled, with his sloppy motions. Nisha had lived with her blades her whole life, they were a part of her, and she moved like that.

 

She grasped his wrist and twisted behind him, pulling her own knife across his throat. He collapsed to his knees, but she gripped his hair and bent down to whisper into his ear. “You were going to die as soon as you threatened my mate.”

 

She let go and he fell forward.

 

“Fuck.” Carrington’s rare curse brought her gaze up.

 

“Did you lose the brat already?”

 

“He went down the lift. . . “ His voice trailed off as he stared at the body and the growing puddle of blood.

 

“Well, at least I don’t have to worry about him biting my ankles. I’ll let you clean up. I’m thinking dinner, not at the diner. Someplace private. Oh, and Carrington? Dress up, would you?”

 

He didn’t answer as she slid her blade back into her belt and strolled out of the clinic.

 

She had a date.

 

#

 

Ellie limped into the gates leading to the amphitheater. Getting out had required her jumping from the second story, and she’d managed to twist an ankle in the process.

 

All she got through the link was anger from Mason. Something has stopped him from coming to her, and she tried not to panic.

 

Kate couldn’t have hurt him, could she? Kate was a lot of things, but strong enough to take on Mason wasn’t one of them.

 

Fred was in her face before she got near the stage. He grasped her arm, voice low. “You need to leave, Ellie. Now.”

 

Ellie frowned, her brain not wanting to work. She wanted to throw her arms around Mason, to close her eyes and just rest. She hurt. Some of the blood had started to dry and itched, her face burned and she tried not to worry about how bad the cut on her face might be. Did she look like Nick now? With large pieces missing?

 

She didn’t think she could pull it off like Nick did. It wouldn't look endearing on her. 

 

Fred shaking her arm made her realize she wasn’t tracking. Maybe she’d hit the wall harder than she’d realized. “Go, now. Kate told Mason-“

 

“Don’t you fucking touch my mate.” Mason’s voice came so low, it sent shivers up Ellie’s spine, and not good ones.

 

Fred turned, keeping Ellie behind him the same way she’d done with Daniel.

 

Daniel.

 

Was he even okay?

 

“You need to calm down, Alpha.”

 

Mason hopped off the stage and rolled his shoulders before pointing a finger at Fred. “Don’t tell me what to do, pup. My mate wants to see me, yeah? Let her come here.”

 

Ellie went to move around Fred, to go to Mason, but Fred wouldn’t release her. He took a step backward, away from Mason.

 

It was then she realized other Pack members had moved in closer. Were they going to attack her?

 

“I ain’t letting you touch her. Settle down and you can have a conversation, but not like this. You got a temper, Alpha, and I ain’t letting you get close to her like this.”

 

Mason lifted a chair in his way and threw it against one of the cages, the wood shattering, causing Ellie to jump. She’d never seen him like that, hadn’t realized just how angry he was. He pointed a finger at her. “Mine. Come here, Ellie.” Ellie. Not pet, just Ellie. “Come here and tell me how much you love me again. Tell me about all those kids you fucking want from me, yeah? I want to fucking hear you lie to me.”

 

Fred pushed Ellie backward, and someone else slid between her and Mason, too. Another Pack member, one who’d been in the diner fight? More moved in, adding bodies between her and Mason, bodies that helped her stay on her feet. 

 

Mason’s eyes narrowed. “You all fucking betraying me now? Not just my mate, but you all doing it too?”

 

Fred held his arms out. “Last chance, Alpha. Turn around and calm down. You can talk this shit out as soon as you’re calm. We’ll get to the bottom of it.”

 

Mason moved toward Ellie, and it was clear he planned to plow through the group. Ellie stumbled backward, but Fred was faster.

 

He leapt against Mason, taking him to the ground.

 

Fred’s voice came up, over the crowd, as he pinned Mason for a minute. “Get out of here, Ellie!”

 

Mason rolled them, slamming Fred down, before looking up and pinning Ellie with a glare so full of hatred she couldn’t believe it came from him. “Run, Ellie. You ain’t Pack anymore. Come back here and we’ll do to you what we do to people who betray us.”

 

Someone pulled Ellie’s arm, back toward the gate when her legs refused to move. The last thing she saw as Fred and Mason exchanged blows was Kate, standing on the stage, a smile on her face.

 

#

 

Mason beat on the kid, but the asshole took every punch, and he wouldn’t fucking shut up.

 

Mason got on top, leaning up to land a punch to the kid’s jaw. “She fucking betrayed us all! Gage sent her here to spy on us, to destroy us!”

 

Fred hit Mason’s side, and took the flinch to roll them again. “Of course she fucking did! If you paid any attention, you’d have figured that shit out from the start. Girl didn’t have a choice, but even when she could have sold us out, she didn’t. She didn’t set up traps, didn’t give any information. We didn’t get jumped anywhere or lead into ambushes. Stop letting your temper run wild and you’d see it.”

 

Mason’s chest thundered as he hit Fred in the cheek, shoving him off, both rising to their feet. Mason stood, but Fred, struggled, wavering. “I ain’t got room in this pack for people who can’t be trusted.”

 

“Then you’re an idiot. I always thought you were smart, that as Alpha you weren’t just muscle, that you had a brain. If you did, you’d think this through.”

 

“Kate said-“

 

“-fuck Kate! Ellie protected us! Ellie picked a damned side and if you got your head out of your ass, you’d know that!”

 

Mason charged again, taking Fred to the ground. Fred stopped fighting back, and Mason lost himself in the motion, in the hits, in the way his knuckles hurt. Mason stopped to catch his breath, and Fred managed another weak hit, so Mason rose.

 

Fred rose to one knee, his face a mess of blood and dirt and looking nothing like the smiling kid he always had. “Ain’t letting you pass, Alpha.”

 

Mason growled, ready to end the kid, when someone smaller charged passed Fred and took position, just like Fred had.

 

“Get the fuck outta here, cub. Ain’t no place for you.”

 

Daniel pointed his finger at Kate, his other hand behind his back. “She lied. She’s the one who wanted Ellie to turn on you and she was going to kill Ellie and me.”

 

Mason stopped, frowning at that stupid idea. Kate had been in his Pack for years, and in the last year had become vital to him. Why would she ever do that? Still, Daniel wasn't a liar, hadn't ever been. 

 

“You’re confused.”

 

“Ain’t confused, alpha. I saw it. She admitted it. That wound in her thigh? I did that with the knife you gave me.”

 

Mason turned, ready to have Kate explain why Daniel was confused, to find her right beside him, a blade to his throat.

 

Mason narrowed his eyes. “Guess I ain’t gotta ask if he’s right.”

 

Kate smiled, and how had he missed the coldness there? It was like she was empty. “Guess not.”

 

“You won’t walk away from this, Kate.”

 

“You know how the Pack runs. Strongest is Alpha. If I kill you, that makes me the strongest, and it makes me Alpha.”

 

“That what this was all about? Should have challenged me to a real fight. Even if you become Alpha, you’ll never hold it. The Pack will chew you up and spit you out.”

 

She pulled the blade away, ready to plunge it back in, when a bullet struck her chest, causing her to fly back. She fell, the wound right at her heart, and she didn’t get up again.

 

Daniel stood there, pistol in front of him, eyes harder than they should be for a seven-year-old. “That’s for my mom.” He dropped the gun and walked away. He didn't run, didn't rush, just walked away like it meant fuck all to him. 

 

Mason stood there for a moment, between the two bodies. Kate was dead, the shot good enough Mason was damned sure Stephanie had taught the cub to shoot before she’d died. Fred seemed to be breathing, but not well. Had he really come so close to killing the kid?

 

He didn’t know what to do.

 

And Ellie? She was fleeing. He could feel it, through the link, her fear and her confusion and her hurt. He’d done that to her. He’d wanted her to trust him, but then he’d lost his temper, he’d done that to her. She was right not to trust him.

 

What if Fred hadn’t stopped him?

 

Fuck. His knees gave out for a minute as he moved over beside the kid. He reached out for a stimpack, and someone set one in his hand.

 

Thank fuck for his Pack.

 

He injected it. Someone said they’d already sent for that doctor. That prick better save him.

 

Fred coughed blood up, one eye opening despite the swelling. The other couldn’t. “Hey, Alpha.”

 

“You’re fucking stupid, pup.”

 

“Yeah. Mom always said the same thing. Go on. Guess you’re calm enough to get her.”

 

He hesitated. Fuck, hesitation wasn’t something he liked. “I could have-“

 

“You didn’t. I didn’t take this fucking beating for her to run off. You’re sorry, I get it, so make it up to me by going after her.” The words came out weak and slow, interrupted by gasps and coughing.

 

Mason squeezed the kid’s arm. “You die? I’m gonna be fucking pissed. You got it?”

 

“Got it, Alpha.”

 

Mason took off at a run to find his mate.

 

He just hoped he could make this right.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I did two chapters so close, lol. I wrote them together since it was one sort of event that was all connected, but they were too long, so I split it but still posted it at the same time.


	17. Chapter 17

 

The tram wouldn’t move. Ellie kicked the controls, but it wouldn’t turn on. “Just go already!”

 

She wanted to collapse. She wanted to cry and give up. Why had she ever thought she could survive this place? Why had she thought for even a moment that Mason could have been different? She didn't want to leave, but what choice did she have? She'd have to crawl back to Nick, ask Deacon for serum, and go back to her old life.

 

Damn, she didn't want her old life.

 

A creak behind her had her turning, and there in the doorway of the tram stood Mason. She’d been too busy trying to get the thing moving to notice. Of course he’d caught up. She’d had to limp on her ankle, and while he had a few bruises on his face, his legs looked fine.

 

“Hey.” His voice was soft, having lost all that anger and edge from before. He didn’t move closer, just staying by the door.

 

“I’m trying to leave, Mason. I can’t get this stupid thing to turn on.” She couldn’t look at him anymore, refused to look into his eyes. She turned her back on him.

 

If he wanted to her hurt her, let him. It wasn’t as if she could stop him anyway. Just weak and useless, exactly like she’d always known.

 

“Yeah. I shut off the power already. This thing ain't moving, not till I turn it back on.”

 

Ellie slammed her fist down on the buttons. “Why? You told me to go! I'm trying to go, Mason. I'm trying to leave so you never have to see me again.”

 

Mason’s voice came from right behind her this time, but she still wouldn’t turn around. “I’m sorry. Ain’t gonna excuse shit, there is no excuse. I got a temper, I told you that. I ain’t got a lot of triggers, but the few I have? They ain’t pretty. Kate walked in, and she told me you’d betrayed us. Said you were selling us out to the Disciples, to Gage, and it all made so much fucking sense all of a sudden. The way you’ve been afraid, the hesitation, the way you’d tried to fuck me that night? The reason an Overboss with her history would let Gage give you to me? Yeah, it all fit.”

 

“I never betrayed you.” Ellie’s voice came out on a whisper. “Gage wanted me to, that was the plan, but I couldn’t. After I was here, after I got to know you and the pack, I couldn’t. Yesterday, when I went to the clinic, it was to meet him. I told him I’d never do that to you, to the Pack. I told him I picked my side and it was yours.”

 

He sighed, breath spilling over her neck, but still he didn’t touch her. “Shoulda told me. About Gage, about Kate. I would of protected you, helped you.”

 

“Because your reaction today shows how lenient you are on betrayal?”

 

He moved backward, and the seats that lined the main tram space creaked. “Fuck, I know it. Look, come sit, would you? We’re gonna sit and talk like we shoulda’ done from the start. After that, you can decide what you wanna do. You wanna go? I'll let ya.”

 

Ellie used the doorway to move back, to sit on the bench across from him. Everything ached, having dropped down from a constant agony to just a general ache.

 

He whistled, low. “She got you good, didn’t she?”

 

Ellie pulled her hair from behind her ear to try and hide the damage and blood on her face.

 

Another sigh. “Okay. Look, I told ya I wanted a lot of kids, right? Well, I grew up in a big family. Six of us kids all together, five boys and a girl. Drove our Mama crazy, chasing after us, trying to keep us in line. Every one one of ‘em was like me, rough and crazy. Dad was a merc, off a lot.” The story paused, and Mason’s fingers tapped against the seat. “You know Fred’s story, with his brother. Lot of raider gangs require a stupid fucking initiation task, something to prove you can hang, prove you're loyal. Well, my brother decided to show his loyalty to join up to one. He’d turn off the turrets of our farm for the local raider gang who’d had their eyes on the farm.”

 

Ellie did lift her gaze then, unable to help it as the story progressed, as it headed toward the only place it could go.

 

He didn’t look at her, though. He stared out the window. “I was the youngest, the smallest if you can believe it, only fifteen. My Mama put up a hell of a fight, but there were too many of ‘em. They picked ‘em off, one after another, until there was only me, my brother on the other side, standing outside with the last of them. He yelled that I didn’t have to die, too. I could join up.”

 

Her stomach sunk at that thought, of Mason having to turn his back on his family and join with the people who'd killed them. “You joined them?”

 

Mason turned his gaze to her, a sad smile on his lips. “Fuck, no. I went out there and slaughtered the last of ‘em, including my brother. My Dad killed himself when he got back, couldn’t stand to live without his mate, without most of his kids, with the guilt that he hadn’t raised my brother right. So, betrayal, it’s a trigger for me. Every time I find out someone’s done it, I’m right back there, at that farm, the bodies of my family around me and my brother’s smug fucking face smiling at me. When Kate told me, I was back there. It was my Pack around me, and it was you across the way, with Gage, and you were laughing and smiling like my brother was, and I couldn’t think straight. Ain’t an excuse. Don’t deserve any forgiveness for how I treated you, for what I said. I don’t think I woulda’ hurt you, but fuck, who knows? Fuck knows I hurt Fred.”

 

“Is he-“

 

“-I think he’ll live. Kid is tough. You know, that’s why I took him in, even though he was a little spit of a kid, too young for our Pack normally, but he was just like I was.” Mason pressed his lips together. “Yeah, he’s tough. Not many would ever go a few rounds with me, not like that. But he wasn’t gonna let me pass, not until he was sure you were safe. Gonna have to make this shit up to him somehow. Fuck, how do I make this shit up to either of you?” Mason rubbed his hand over his face and it smeared the stripes of his face until only a blur of paint and blood remained.

 

“Where’s Kate?”

 

“Dead. Cub took care of it, for his Mama. Fuck, much as I hate the Overboss, maybe she’s right. Kid that age shouldn’t have to do that shit, maybe he should go, at least for a while.”

 

Ellie sat there for a moment, thinking. Yeah, Mason had frightened her. He seemed to think he’d have hurt her, but Ellie wasn’t so sure. Even as angry as he’d been, she had trouble truly believing he’d harm her. And here he was, trying to make it right, to fix it, to let her know why he’d reacted the way he did.

 

To apologize.

 

What did that mean?

 

What did she want? He'd let her go back to Diamond City, back to Nick and the Agency and her old life.

 

Finally Ellie got to decide what life she really wanted.

 

#

 

The blood on Ellie’s face made Mason grapple with his temper. He’d been so angry when she’d walked into the Pack, he hadn’t even noticed it. Hadn’t seen anything but his own anger, his own fucking ego. 

 

Now? Now they mocked him. He’d been getting his panties in a fucking twist while she’d been hurt, while she could have been killed.

 

Some fucking mate he was.

 

“I want to go home,” she said.

 

Mason broke. His chest hurt at those words. He’d let her go, especially after what he’d done. He couldn’t blame her, but fuck, how was he gonna do it? How was he gonna wake up day after day without her? How was he gonna stay there and not go after her? Not try to fix shit, not try to win her back?

 

How could he ever really let her go? It'd kill him to do it.

 

“Yeah. I’ll, um, I’ll get someone to go with ya, just to settle you back in, make sure you get there safe.” He closed his eyes, unable to look at her. It made him want to drag her over to him and beg her to stay.

 

But. . . he couldn’t. He couldn’t do that, not if she wanted to go. She deserved that. Fuck, she deserved everything. After she'd risked her own safety for him and his Pack,  _their_ Pack, she deserved whatever like she wanted.

 

A weight settled in his lap, and he snapped his eyes open to find Ellie there.

 

She set her hands on his cheeks. “You’re an idiot, you know that? I mean I want to go back to the Pack. That’s home, now.”

 

Fuck.

 

Mason slid his hands into her hair and pulled her into a kiss. He licked away the blood on her lips, tasted it, lost himself in it until he wondered the fuck he was doing.

 

Just because she wanted to come back didn’t mean she forgave him, or that she wanted him all over her. He tried to pull back, but her fingers wrapped in the cloth of his shirt, keeping him close as she returned the kiss.

 

Finally, they both pulled back, sucking in air as if neither had remember to breathe. What the hell? He wasn’t a fucking teenager anymore.

 

“About Gage-“

 

“-fuck Gage. We’ll deal with that asshole tomorrow, with all that bullshit tomorrow. Right now? Right now I don't fucking care about him, or Kate, or the other gangs. Come on, Ellie, let’s get you back and cleaned up. I wanna take care of my mate.”

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

He frowned, hands stilling at her waist. Don’t call her his mate? “Sorry,” he said. Maybe she needed time before accepting that again? Fuck, he’d messed up, always messing up.

 

She pressed her forehead against his. “Don’t call me Ellie.”

 

It sunk in and he smiled. “Come on, Pet. Let’s go home.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

Ellie walked into the Pack but couldn’t look at anyone. It felt weird to be back, like she wasn’t sure she still belonged. After everything with Mason, after finding out about her, would they still even want her?

 

“Ellie?”

 

She lifted her gaze to someone who stood in front of her. She really needed to learn more names. The woman smiled, making her look sweeter than the blood on her outfit would suggest, before lifting a bag and handing it to her. “We ain’t jewelry makers, but I collected the pieces of your necklace from that building. Doesn’t look right, not having you with it around your neck.”

 

Ellie clutched the bag to her chest and mumbled something that should have been thank you but probably wasn’t, before Mason moved her past them and into the Backstage, then into their room. He took the bag and dropped it onto a table, then sat her in a chair.

 

He went to gather water, rags, and a stimpack before returning. He pulled a chair up and sat in it. When he went to brush her hair from her face, but his fingers caught the dried blood, pulling the hair. “Sorry, pet.” He managed to extract the fingers and tucked her hair behind her ear instead. “Gonna have to wash this shit out of your hair.”

 

“How bad is it?” She winced when he drug a wet rag over her face, the touch gentle.

 

He caught her chin with his other hand to hold her still. “Tiny nick on your cheek. The eyebrow and cheek shit is worse, but it’ll heal okay. You’ll scar, but it missed your eye. No eyepatch for you.”

 

“And here I thought I could ask Gage where he gets his from.”

 

Mason chuckled as he continued to clean. “More concerning is your head. You’re squinting from the light. Headache?”

 

Ellie nodded, though she couldn’t move much with his grip.

 

“Figured. Balance is shit, and you keep slurring your words. You got a concussion, pet. Nothing a stimpack won’t take care of.” He set down the rag on his thigh, water from it soaking into his pants and staining them with her blood.

 

She got no warning before he injected the stimpack. “Ow.”

 

“I know. It’s gonna help, though. Fuck knows concussions are something we deal with pretty often. Lots of tussles in the Pack. Hell, it’s almost a rite of passage for you.” He tossed the empty stimpack into a wastebasket by the wall, then continued with her face until he’d gotten all the blood off. “Yeah, that won’t scar too bad. Even if it did, you’re still pretty as fuck, pet. Still way outta my league.” He held her face until she met his gaze. “You want some med-x? Stimpack will help the ankle and the head, but some sleep will help the most. Med-x’ll help ya sleep.”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“Maybe we oughta concuss you more. Ain’t ever this accommodating the rest of the time.”

 

“I thought you liked it when I snarled.”

 

“Thought I made it clear, I like whatever you do.” He stood, tossing the items in the trash, then went to a drawer by the bed. He pulled out a syringe of med-x and dosed it. “This should take the edge off.”

 

He injected it fast, or maybe it just felt fast. He wasn’t wrong, Ellie didn’t seem able to be able to pay attention. As the med-x swarmed her body, it got worse.

 

She giggled when he stripped her down, then laughed harder when he lifted her, bridal style. He lifted her like she weighed nothing, and she tried to snuggle into the heat of his body.

 

All her worries washed away with the med-x, sliding off her until she had to wonder why the hell the day had been so hard. Nothing hurt right then, nothing scared her.

 

Mason settled her into the bed, and she slid an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in to kiss him.

 

She managed only to headbutt him.

 

He laughed pressing a hand to the center of her bare chest, between her breasts. She arched into it, wanting him to touch her more.

 

“Settle down, pet.”

 

“We fought. Doesn’t that mean I get make-up sex?”

 

“How could I turn that down, huh?”

 

She tried to pull him down again, like she'd won, like she couldn't believe she'd bested him. 

 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead.  “Exactly like this. Go the fuck to sleep, pet. I ain’t fucking you while you’re high and injured. You probably wouldn’t even remember it.” He caught her wrists with one hand and pinned them above her. “I plan you remembering it. Not to mention, when you wake up and you ain't high, you'll probably still be pissed at me. I'm gonna bet you'll have me jumping through hoops for weeks to make up for this, and I ain't making it worse by trying to get inside ya now.”

 

“I don’t like you right now.”

 

“Well then, we’re right back to normal, ain’t we?” He smiled down at her, wider when she struggled against his grip again, trying to reach him. “Now knock off the bullshit.”

 

“Why? You can’t spank me, I’m already hurt.”

 

“Ah, but I got a good memory. I’ll just wait till you’re better.” He leaned down and captured her lips, but kept her hands pinned against the bed. After a moment, but far too soon, he pulled back. “Come on, be reasonable. Rest and we’ll see how ya feel when you wake up. I gotta go check on Fred.”

 

“Tell him. . .” She hesitated. Thanks didn’t seem like enough.

 

Mason seemed to understand. “I will.” He kissed her cheek before releasing her and standing.

 

He left her alone, and despite Ellie thinking she’d never get to sleep, the adrenaline of the day faded, replaced by the med-x, and she drifted off in her bed, in her home.

 

#

 

Mason walked slower toward the clinic than he should have, and he could blame nothing but cowardice. Facing Fred wasn’t something he was looking forward to.

 

He’d heard the kid would live, that Carrington had had to do some quick work with stims, and that he’d done a hell of a job on the kids midsection, broken some ribs, fuck knew what else, but he’d live.

 

How did you say sorry for that shit? Was there a fucking gun he could give him as a ‘sorry I almost killed you’ gift?

 

Fuck.

 

Just outside of the door to the clinic a girl stood, frozen in place the moment she laid eyes on Mason. She was tiny, skinny enough a breeze might have knocked the thing over. She couldn’t be older than seventeen, and even that seemed a stretch. Her gaze skirted around, but she never fully took her eyes off Mason, like she knew damned well he was the biggest threat.

 

Had to be there to see Fred, right? Her skin was pale, tight lines on her face that implied pain, but she didn’t look like she was hurt. Shouldn't be hurting unless. . . 

 

Oh.

 

Mason tried to smile, tried look a little friendlier. Not that he’d ever managed it, and he knew what his face looked like right then anyway. He'd taken his share of hits from Fred. “Hey there, little kitten. Fred got himself a mate?”

 

She went completely still. Fuck, was she even breathing anymore?

 

“Come on now, gotta breathe or you’ll pass out. Lose it out here and he might crawl his ass outta that bed. Wouldn’t want that.”

 

She moved to the side, but Mason moved with her, blocking her path.

 

“Ain’t gonna hurt ya’. Name’s Mason, Alpha of the Pack.” He let his eyes drift over her. He didn’t leer, she was too fucking young for him anyway, just took in the details. Fuck, she was shaking like a newborn, and the press of her lips said she wasn’t saying shit to him. How was she gonna survive life let alone life with a raider? She made Ellie look big and bad. “You’re Pack, whether you wanna be or not. Bet he said it, but I’ll say it, too. You need shit? Come tell me. Nod so I know you ain’t deaf.”

 

She took off, but he figured it was the best he’d get. Any more and she’d probably faint right there.

 

Mason waved over one of his raiders. “Follow her. Pretty sure that’s Fred’s mate. Stay back a ways, don’t startle her or she might have a fucking heart attack, just make sure she gets back safe. Gotta be from one of the local farms.”

 

He waited by the door as the Pack raider took off, trying to keep the girl in his sights.

 

What did ya know, life kept moving on, didn’t it? No matter the drama or the bullshit, it kept going. If that kid having a mate wasn’t proof of that, he didn’t know what was. Sure, they were both too fucking young, probably why Mason didn’t know shit about it, but that didn’t matter. The way Daniel had shot Kate said life didn’t save you just because you were young.

 

Inside, sure enough, Fred was half off the bed, struggling against the doctor who lectured him.

 

Mason moved over, slamming Fred back down on the bed. “Easy, pup. You got a pretty mate, you know that? Little, but pretty. Surprised you never said shit. Girl like that you should show off.”

 

Fred tried to sit up, but he couldn’t move Mason’s grip.

 

“Stay down, would ya? No one touched her. She bolted on home, don’t think she cared for the sight of me, and I sent a boy to follow her, make sure she got there fine.”

 

Either the kid decided Mason was right or he ran out of energy, because he settled back onto the bed. “Thanks, Alpha. For watching out for her.”

 

“Fuck thanks. She’s yours. That makes her Pack, and it makes her mine.”

 

Fred nodded, his face a fucking disaster. “How’s Ellie?”

 

“She’s okay. Kate fucked her up pretty bad, and I managed to rake her over coals, too. Woulda been a lot worse without you. No idea how to make this up to you.”

 

“Nothing to make up for. Pack watches out for each other.”

 

Mason shook his head. “Fuck that noble bullshit. Listen up, pup. You got a favor from me. Beyond just Pack, I owe ya. You need something? That little kitten of yours needs something? You tell me. Tell me you understand, asshole.”

 

Fred laughed, though it was cut off on a hiss and a gasp. “You’re the only person I know who can say sorry while calling someone an asshole.”

 

“Just cause I’m sorry doesn’t mean you ain’t an asshole.”

 

“As charming as this is, my patient needs to rest. You’ve already almost killed him once today. I think that’s enough.” The Doctor crossed his arms over his chest, shrewd gaze reminding Mason of a raider more than a healer, but fuck him because he liked that. A man like that wouldn’t let something as stupid as a few injuries kill a patient.

 

“Yeah, sure. Everyone needs a fucking nap, I guess. That’s what we do now. Fuck being raiders and killing or stealing. We all just fucking nap.” Mason snapped the words out and started to walk away.

 

Fred caught Mason’s wrist, so Mason turned back, face still tight, unable to shake the fucking guilt.

 

“It’s okay, Alpha. Ain’t pissed. Stop beating yourself up.” Fred smiled, and fuck, he still had blood all over his teeth. Least he hadn’t lost any. “I think one of us beat to hell today is enough.”

 

Mason twisted his hand to squeeze the kid’s wrist back. “You’re good, ya know that? Lot better than this life deserves, I think. Get some sleep, kid, rest up.”

 

Fred nodded and released Mason’s wrist.

 

Yeah, Fred was good people, and fuck knew good people lived hard lives. Him being on that bed was proof of what being a good person got ya. He survived it this time.

 

Mason just hoped it didn't end up killing the kid.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Ellie woke with a headache. It throbbed, and she rolled to her side and curled in on herself like it might stop. Maybe if she ignored everything, she could just fall back asleep. 

 

“Headache’ll probably stay for a few days.”

 

She opened her eyes, cracking them just enough to spot Mason standing in the room, near the door, shirt off but pants on. He looked. . . perfect. For a moment, she ignored her head and just stared. All the times she’d pictured having a mate, this hadn’t ever been who she’d thought. She'd never have pictured him in all his viciousness, in his face paint and his stupid pants and his smile that looked more like a snarl. She'd never pictured someone like him. 

 

Probably because men like Mason didn’t live in her life, not her old life at least. Hell, were there men like Mason anywhere else?

 

“Gonna make me blush if you keep staring like that, pet.”

 

Ellie let her gaze lift to his, but he only grinned, the one that said he found her ‘fucking adorable’ as he’d say. “How’s Fred?”

 

“He’ll live. He’s got a mate. Did you know anything about that?”

 

She shook her head at the unfairness. Kids should have time to live, to figure out what they wanted before being tied down. “But he’s so young. Most people don’t find mates that young.”

 

“Yeah, well, she’s young, too. No idea how she'll survive anything, I damned near thought she'd be in there next to him because of a heart attack or somethign. I scared the tiny thing off with a smile.”

 

“Well, I’ve seen you smile. I can understand running.” Ellie slid herself upright until she was sitting, back against the wall. She moved her feet, testing her ankle. Sore and tight, but no real pain. Her fingers brushed her face, and while a scab remained, it didn’t hurt.

 

“How’re you feeling?”

 

“Better.”

 

“You sure? Because you sure are fun when you’re high. Could dose you with some more med-x, see if I can’t get you to beg me to fuck you.”

 

Ellie frowned, thinking back. Had she. . .

 

Mason chuckled. “Relax. You just got a bit handsy. Not that I'm complaining.”

 

“As I recall, you turned me down.”

 

“Wanted you sober for it. I needed to know you wanted me. Wasn’t gonna have it happen like that first time.”

 

“I’m awake and sober, now.”

 

His smile, the way his eyebrow inched up, melted her. “Yeah, you are, pet. And?”

 

Ellie couldn’t come out and say it. She wanted him. She’d picked her side, she’d decided where she wanted to be, and now she wanted him. It was finally just them. No secrets, no lies, no plans. This was just real life, this was him and her and nothing else between them. 

 

“I think I can guess from all that red on your cheeks.” He leaned down and picked up her dress from the floor. “Think I’m gonna have to get you a new one. Don’t think this can be saved, not with all the blood.” A jingle from the pocket had him frowning.

 

Before Ellie could stop him, Mason reached into the pocket of the dress and pulled out the present she’d gotten him, the one before all this had happened.

 

He held it in the palm of his hand, eyebrows together as he stared. “What’s this, pet?”

 

“I got it for you, in the Market Place, before everything with Kate.” Ellie fidgeted as he rolled it around in his palm, her voice low and unsure. “You gave me your necklace, wanted me to wear it to show I was yours. Well, you’re mine, too.”

 

He still said nothing.

 

It was stupid. This was Mason, Alpha of the Pack, not some love struck kid. He was so far beyond this sort of romantic foolishness, he might kick her out. He might turn around and explain to her that she was being a child, that this wasn't the sort of relationship they had. 

 

“You don’t have to wear it. My parents had a pair like that and I just thought. . . It’s okay. I’ll take it back and-“

 

Mason slid the metal band onto his left ring finger and was on her in a heartbeat. He kissed her, speaking between the kisses, breaking away only long enough to force words out. “I fucking love it. Never figured you’d want to claim me, not for real. Never gonna take it off because I am yours. May call you pet, but I’m yours, too.”

 

The cold of the metal pressed against her cheek as he held her face still, tongue sliding into her mouth, his other hand dipping between her legs. His teeth nipped at her lip, those damned teeth always driving her wild. He broke the kiss, lips moving to her jaw. “So glad to have ya back.”

 

“I was gone for like, twenty minutes.”

 

“Too fucking long. Now, stop arguing with me, pet, and spread those pretty thighs around me, would ya?”

 

Ellie did as he said, like she couldn’t help it. It gave him better access to her, and he took advantage. His fingers slid across her clit before pressing into her. He was slow but insistent, and the pain from the first night didn’t happen. Nothing but lust, but the soft thrust of her hips as she pleaded him for more.

 

He distracted her with his lips as he moved down enough to capture a nipple between his teeth, the touch almost painful while he worked his fingers into her, the sensations too much, too many, so she couldn’t focus on anything. He tugged on her nipple before releasing it and sliding his fingers out of her. “Ain’t gonna make you come, not yet. Ah, don’t look at me like that. Some girls get too fucking tight afterward, too sensitive. So first I’ll fuck ya, then you’ll come, long as you can behave.” He drug his tongue over the bottom curve of her breast. “Can you do that? Can you behave?”

 

Ellie shook her head, because right then she didn’t think she could think let alone behave.

 

Mason barked out a laugh. “Well I can’t say that’s a surprise. Don’t worry, just try to hang on.”

 

#

 

Mason leaned over his mate, and again he was struck by how fucking lucky he was. He could have been paired up with anyone, but somehow he’d gotten the woman beneath him. He couldn’t think of a better mate for him. She was tough as shit when she needed to be, shown by her taking on Kate and standing up to Gage. She was protective of him and his Pack, taking them in like her own. She tempered him, allowing him better control of his temper.

 

He pressed his cock against her folds, stilling for a moment. “You ready? Gotta relax for me. Ain’t exactly small and you fucking are.”

 

Ellie lifted her hips, and he growled.

 

“That ain’t being good.” He still obeyed her unspoken plea and pressed into her, working into her slowly. A small thrust, then retreat, then more. By the time he was fully seated, sweat ran down his back, both because of his restraint and how damned good she felt. Tight, but not like the first time. She wasn’t tensing, wasn’t fighting him. Made all the difference.

 

Once inside her, when his pelvic pressed against hers, he stopped, offering light kisses over her cheeks. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah. It doesn’t hurt, not like-“

 

“-told ya it shouldn’t. Let’s try this, huh?” He pulled back, and she reached below his arms to clutch his back. He rewarded her back pushing back into her.

 

Her back arched at the motion. “Again,” she said, shutting her mouth as soon as she said it, like she hadn’t meant to.

 

“Demanding pet, ain’t ya? I can do that for you, though.” He set a pace, slow and coaxing even as her nails dug in more. “Knew you’d be like this, even when you were so fucking shy. Even when you wouldn’t even look at me naked, I knew as soon as I got inside you, you’d be scratching and biting and needing more.”

 

His hips snapped forward, testing. She didn’t wince, didn’t pull away, so he set a harder pace. That fucking instinct inside him wanted to fuck her hard. He wanted to claim her, to hold her down and fill her up with his seed, watching it slid out of her as he imagined her carrying his cubs.

 

But, she wasn’t ready for that, not yet. Had to take it one step at a time. So he held back, taking her hard but not nearly as hard as he wanted. They had time, though, time to indulge in every filthy though that went through his head.

 

And he had a lot of them.

 

Her riding him while he sat on his throne. Him bending her over fucking anything and slamming into her, watching those tits bounce. Dropping to his fucking knees, lifting those tempting dresses, and licking her until she couldn’t stand.

 

Yeah, he’d thought about it plenty, and none of it had come close to the way she twisted beneath him, trying to pull him closer, to the gasps she released when he bottomed out, when he filled her up. He’d never get enough of this woman, never get tired of her.

 

Before he knew it, and way too fucking soon, he was close.

 

He slid his hand between them to stroke over her clit. He wanted to feel her tighten around him, to feel her come with him inside her. The link helped, letting her drown in the same lust he had, driving it higher, and when he bit down on her neck, she came, milking his cock.

 

He held off until she drew in a shaky breath, cunt loosening round him, before he pulled out of her, and leaned up, coming on her stomach. Yeah, she could still end up pregnant from precome, but the odds were low, and she’d said she wasn’t ready. He wouldn’t try to manipulate her into getting pregnant before she was ready.

 

But, fuck, the sight of his come on her stomach like that was almost enough to soothe the part of him that wanted it to be inside of her.

 

Mason slid his thumb through his come, then lifted his hand, eyebrow raised.

 

Ellie’s cheeks went red, but she licked the offered thumb, then sucked it past her lips, tongue wrapping around it.

 

He released a choked sound that was a fucking lot less than manly, but hell, who could blame him when she did shit like that?

 

At the sound, she released his thumb with a filthy popping sound before smiling. “Are we gonna curl up and rest now?”

 

Mason grabbed his tank top to wipe off her stomach, then smacked her ass, hard. Her yelp had him grinning. “Nah. I’m gonna get us something to eat, feed ya, and you’re gonna sit your ass down tell me everything. The reason this all blew up was that I didn’t know shit, so now? Now you’re gonna tell me all of it.”

 

“And then?”

 

He leaned in to offer her one more kiss. “Then we’ll take apart anyone who wants to fuck with either of us, pet. Gage and that Overboss ain't got a clue what they're up against.”

 

#

 

Nora stared down at Daniel, who hadn’t said anything since coming back. Gage had gotten the story from a few people, a story that was hard to believe.

 

Daniel was seven, lanky and all elbows and knees and sharp shoulder blades, and he’d killed Kate? He’d killed a raider in cold blood?

 

Not that Nora blamed him. She remembered what she’d done when someone had taken her son, and that sort of pain? That sort of anger? It could make people do anything.

 

Nora sat beside him and handed him a Nuka Cola. “Hey.”

 

He pressed his lips together, thumb sliding against the bottle. “Guess you heard”

 

“Yeah. I’m sorry about your Mom.”

 

He said nothing, just tilted the bottle back and took a big gulp of the drink.

 

Gage groaned as he sat on the floor with them as well. No one spoke for a while, the only sound the sloshing of soda in Daniel’s bottle.

 

The fact that Kate was gone weighed on Gage. She could see it, in his face. It wasn't just his plan, it was Ellie. The girl had been hurt, and he'd never wanted that. They'd put Ellie in a position where she felt she couldn't trust them, and because of that she had to rely on Mason. Relying on Mason had gotten her hurt.

 

The stories from the Pack were hard to figure out, so Nora wasn't quite sure what had happened, at least beyond Daniel. Some said Ellie had run for it, some said Mason had attacked her, some said nothing at all had happened. They'd have to go figure it out tomorrow, make sure Ellie was fine. The only report she trusted said Ellie had willingly returned to the Pack, meaning she was alive.

 

Daniel broke the silence. “Guess you don’t want me anymore, huh?”

 

Nora drew back. “What are you talking about?”

 

“I’m young, not stupid. I know you wanted to give me a home, but now you don’t, right? I killed someone, shot ‘em, and I ain’t even sorry about it. Now you don’t want me.”

 

Nora wasn’t sure what to say. It was untrue, for one. She wasn’t angry with him, just sad that he’d had to do it, that life had put him in that position. But she knew anything she said would just rub the kid wrong. He wasn’t used to kindness, to the sorts of things Nora was used to children wanting.

 

Gage answered. “We still want ya, cub.”

 

“You never said anything.”

 

“Didn’t want to spook you. We know this place has been your home, and we wanted you to see if you liked us, first. See if you even wanted to live with us. We wouldn’t force you.”

 

“Alpha would still want me, but you ain’t Pack. People who ain’t pack don’t want kids who kill people.” Daniel risked a look at Nora. “You ain’t like us. You’re. . . better. I can’t live in one of your places, not like I am. Can’t play with other kids and fit in.”

 

Nora sighed and scooted closer. She slung an arm around Daniel. “You don’t know me that well. Trust me, I’m not better. I’ve killed a lot of people, Daniel. You deserve to know that, to know who I am. I’m not good, and I’m not better, and I’ve done some terrible things to try and protect people I care about. I’m not mad at you for killing Kate. Someone stole my son, and when I tracked down the bastard who did it? I killed him, just like you killed Kate. That doesn’t make me think less of you, kid. Hell, I think it makes me think we fit pretty well.”

 

Daniel tilted his head, looking up at Nora, hope on his face that broke Nora’s heart. “You’d really want me?”

 

Gage reached over and squeezed Daniel’s shoulder. “Yeah, we really do. But, it’s up to you. Maybe you could come visit were we live, just to see what you think about it. Ain’t gotta be forever, you could always come back.”

 

Which wasn’t entirely true. . . Once they wiped out the park, and the Pack, he couldn’t come back. But it wouldn’t be because they had him trapped, just because there’d be nothing to come back to.

 

“So, what do you think? Do you want to come visit? Maybe see if you’d like it?” Nora tried to keep the hope out of her voice, but she’d bet anyone could hear it.

 

Daniel took another drink, staring into the fire for another minute. Finally, he nodded. “Yeah. But, I ain’t gonna wash my face or any bullshit like that.”

 

And just like that, Nora fell for the kid.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Ellie sat in her chair on the stage, beside Mason. They’d gone to sleep after talking, only to rise early and plan more.

 

She had to admit, she’d failed to realize how smart Mason was. Upon meeting him, she’d assumed he was tough and little else. To hear him plan and strategize was almost unnerving. He had a vicious streak, an ability to outmaneuver that showed he was more than brawn. 

 

Gage had underestimated him greatly.

 

Still, the idea of going up against Gage and Nora bothered her. They were. . . friends. Despite what had happened, what would likely happen, they mattered to her.

 

Mason reached out and squeezed her hand. “You’re thinking awfully hard.”

 

“I don’t have the stomach for fighting,” Ellie admitted.

 

“You did when you took on Kate.”

 

“That was different. She was going to kill me, and after that, she was going to kill you.”

 

“And what is Gage gonna do, pet? A few stern words?”

 

She sighed, squeezing his hand back before nodding. “You’re right. I know.”

 

A raider walked up to the stage. “Alpha?”

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Just got word, Overboss wants to meet with you and your mate. Asking you to come to her quarters.”

 

Mason turned his gaze to Ellie. “What say you, pet? You know them best. Is this a trick? Would they kill us?”

 

Ellie didn’t answer right away. She wanted to think about it, to really consider it. Her gut reaction was to say no, they wouldn’t. But. . . would they? They wouldn’t kill Ellie, at least she didn’t think they would. The bigger threat was if they’d decide doing away with Mason in private like that might be a good idea.

 

Gage would do it, she was sure.

 

Nora?

 

“We’ll be safe,” Ellie said. “Nora likes to do things in the open, to make a point. She’ll give someone a choice before she kills them.”

 

Mason nodded, then stood. “Okay then.”

 

“You’re going to trust me?”

 

The idea that he’d take her word, that he’d rely on her opinion, it startled her. No one had ever trusted her, ever thought she could actually help. Mostly, they’d tried to keep her out of the way. Mason didn’t do that, though. He not only asked her opinion, but he trusted her to know what she was talking about.

 

“Course I’m gonna trust ya. You know both of ‘em better than I do. I’d be a stupid fucking Alpha not to use what I’ve got to make the best choice. If you think we’re safe, well then, I trust that we’re safe.” He stopped before they got off the stage, turning a grin on her. “Hey, pet, you trust me?”

 

“Not when you smile at me like that.”

 

“Just thought you might look good with a little extra color.”

 

#

 

Mason couldn’t help but smile to see Ellie, the necklace fixed and back around her neck. Fuck, he liked it there. He also loved the way she’d smiled when he’d put it back around her neck, like she’d missed the thing, like it mattered.

 

Then again, he got that. The ring she’d given him? He’d brush his thumb against the inside of it when thinking, and already it mattered.

 

The best part though?

 

The fucking stripes he’d put on her face, the paint that made her look like him. She looked like Pack right then, in a fucking pretty yellow dress, feathers along the skirt, bone necklace, face paint, and a machete tied at her waist. She looked dangerous and amazing and like the Mama of the whole Pack ready to devour whoever fucked with her cubs.

 

The lift took forever, but if Ellie was nervous, it didn’t show. She kept her shoulders back, her chin raised. She’d tied her hair back into a bun to keep it off the face paint, and it let him admire her profile.

 

Fuck, he still couldn’t shake the sense that he’d gotten way more than he deserved with her. 

 

At the top, Mason stepped off the lift first, checking for an ambush. He trusted that Ellie thought they were safe, but people change, and they seemed great at surprising the fuck out of you.

 

Inside though, only Nora and Gage stood. Neither wore armor, with Nora in her stupid vault suit and Gage in just pants and a tank top.

 

“Where’s the cub?”

 

Nora answered. “Daniel is downstairs with Carrington and Fred.”

 

Mason nodded. He’d already had to accept that the kid liked Nora. Course, if he killed her, he didn’t have to worry about Daniel running off. That was a problem for another day, though.

 

“You wanted to meet, Overboss.” Mason lifted his hand in a rough shrug, wanting them to talk first.

 

Nora nodded and took a few steps forward, toward Ellie, but Mason stepped between ‘em. He didn’t trust the bitch as far as he could throw her. Though, he’d bet he could throw her pretty far.

 

“I just want to check on her. Ellie is my friend.”

 

“Then why’d ya send her into a Pack of wild animals without so much as a blade, huh?”

 

“She volunteered. I told her it was a bad idea.”

 

Mason huffed a laugh, but Ellie set a hand on his side to get him to move.

 

Ellie moved beside him, so she could face Nora. “I’m fine.”

 

“I heard what happened with Kate.” Nora’s gaze zeroed in on the wound still healing on Ellie’s face. “You did well.”

 

“She wouldn’t have had to if Gage wasn’t trying to pull fucking strings everywhere. It was his fucking dog on a leash who did this.” Mason tried to settle his temper, but fuck, facing off against these two made him remember Ellie covered in blood.

 

Gage spoke this time. “Yeah, I know. Didn’t think Kate would try that shit, okay? I’m fucking sorry, Ellie. You know I wouldn’t have let it happen if I’d known.”

 

“That’s the problem with you, Gage. You don’t fucking know but you keep trying to manipulate shit. You didn’t know what Colter would do but you put him in power anyway. You didn’t know what Kate would do, but you dangled treats in front of her anyway. You keep fucking with people you can’t predict and then acting shocked when it blows up. And you know what? If it just fucking blew your own hand off, I wouldn’t care, but you keep taking other people out instead. I’m sure you know Daniel was almost killed, too. All because of you and your damned schemes.” Mason took a step forward, but Ellie set a hand on his arm to keep him back. Mason nodded and stepped back.

 

If he attacked Gage, they were fucked.

 

Almost worth it.

 

Nora walked over to the bar. “I want to talk to Ellie alone. Gage, Mason, take these beers and go sit on the lift. Play nice, would you?”

 

Mason didn’t move, looking over at Ellie instead. It was her choice. If she wanted him gone, he’d go.

 

“It’s fine, Mason.”

 

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head so he didn’t fuck up her face paint, then took the beer and walked to the lift. Funny that Gage walked with the same willingness Mason did, like neither was about to piss off their mates. Guess Gage did one fucking thing right.

 

It seemed the boys were getting kicked out.

 

#

 

Nora didn’t know what to say to Ellie. They’d spoken plenty of times before. Never as best friends, or even good friends, but as two people who cared for the same person: Nick.

 

They’d shared meals together, made jokes, even had drinks at the Dugout Inn together.

 

The woman in the yellow dress and face paint seemed like a stranger.

 

“Are you really okay? I can call Carrington up, have him look at you.”

 

Ellie shook her head. “Mason took care of me.” The words were short, clipped, full of suspicion.

 

That suspicion hurt. Nora wanted to help Ellie, wanted to keep her safe, but the woman standing there didn’t want Nora’s help. She’d rather rely on a filthy raider she barely knew.

 

Instead of saying that, Nora nodded and handed Ellie a Nuka Cola Cherry, the same type she always ordered at the Dugout Inn. “We haven’t talked, not since we got here. I know this is strange, but I wanted to just, I guess catch up. Sit and talk.”

 

Ellie hesitated, but followed Nora when she waved them toward the sofa. They sat down, a foot of space and a theme park full of issues between them.

 

“I won’t betray Mason or the Pack.” Ellie met Nora’s gaze head on, a steady calm that had Nora wanting to bare her teeth in response, like a show of dominance. “If that’s why you asked me here, to try and get me to help you, or to leave him, that isn’t happening.”

 

“I want you to think about this, Ells. You don’t have a lot of experience with men or with mates, and you sure as hell don’t have it with raiders. You’re in over your head.”

 

“Maybe, but I’m here because your mate wanted me here. Did he tell you that? That he planned on talking me into this even if I hadn’t offered. This was his plan all along, to have me here.”

 

Nora flinched, because she knew it was true. Even without Gage admitting it, she would almost hear him explain himself, talk about how they needed to use all their assets. Gage was a lot of things, but he was vicious when it came to her. “I’m not going to say he was right, but does it matter? You wanted to come. I should have said no, I should have known you couldn’t handle it.”

 

“It seems I’m handling it fine.”

 

Nora waved her hand at Ellie, at the outfit and the face paint. “This? This is handling it? If Nick walked in, he’d have no fucking idea who you are. You aren’t handling it, you’re drowning. You’ve let Mason fuck with your head and now you’re turning your back on your friends.”

 

“No one has twisted me. I’m finally doing what I want instead of just listening to everyone else.”

 

“And this is what you want? To get painted up like his whore? I heard him call you pet, Ellie. That’s all you are to him, a thing for him to play with. I’ve been there, I know what it’s like to have a mate like that. Nate confused me so many times, made me think I needed him, think I couldn't live without him, but it wasn't true. Let me help you.”

 

“I don’t need your help.” Ellie slammed her drink down, cola sloshing over the side and onto the table. “I know what I’m doing and what I want. I want to be here; I’m choosing to be here. Stop treating me like a child.”

 

Nora’s temper slipped and she slammed her fist down on the table. It knocked the cola over, spilling it across the table. “Then stop fucking acting like a child! This isn’t a game, Ellie, this is war. People are going to die and I don’t want you to be among them. We’re going to deal with the raiders here, and we’re going to kill the Pack, and Mason, and anyone else who needs to go. You need to figure that out and stop thinking you can play house with a raider.”

 

Ellie leaned in, face hard, the sort of look that normally took people years and a lot of pain to develop. It was the face of someone who wasn’t backing down. “I don’t think this is a game, I know it’s war. What I can tell you is that I’ll do whatever I have to to protect what’s mine, just like you would if you were in my position. Don’t push me, Nora, because I’ll protect my mate and my Pack, and you should think carefully before you try to harm either.”

 

Nora pulled back in shock at the threat, at the way Ellie’s voice had gone low. It reminded Nora of how she’d spoken to Kellogg at Fort Hagan, the way she’d threatened him because he’d threatened what was hers. That was the voice of a woman who would do anything to protect those she loved.

 

Gage and Mason were back in the room, grabbing their respective mates, pulling them apart.

 

“Easy, pet,” Mason whispered into Ellie’s ear like he was coaxing her. “Sheath the claws, huh?”

 

Gage wrapped an arm around Nora’s waist like he expected her to go after Mason or Ellie.

 

Fuck, this was a mess. So much for calming shit down, but how could they? They were on opposite sides of a war, and neither could back down. 

 

“Well, I think this little meet and greet’s over,” Gage said.

 

Mason pointed a finger at Gage. “This ain’t over by a long shot. Doesn’t matter how long it takes me, your name is still on my fucking list for endangering my mate.”

 

Gage shrugged, like it really didn’t matter. “Looking forward to working that shit out, mutt.”

 

“Remember what I said, Ellie,” Nora called out as Ellie and Mason got onto the lift.

 

“Trust me, I will.”

 

And that sounded a lot more like a threat than Nora wanted it to.

 

#

 

Mason pulled Ellie into a kiss at the foot of the lift. Fuck, his mate had made him proud. She’d stood up to the Overboss, nothing but attitude and backbone, and fuck he loved it. Few in his Pack could have faced off against that woman, but his mate had done it without so much as a shudder. 

 

He bit at her lip, face paint on his tongue, but he didn’t care. Fuck, it took all he had to break the kiss and not fuck her right there.

 

“Now what?” The question fell from her lips breathless.

 

“Now, we’re going to have a party tonight.”

 

She took a deep breath but nodded. Even if she didn’t like it, she knew they had to.

 

#

 

Carrington sighed as he tucked his shirt into his slacks. A clean dress shirt and pants were the best Nisha was going to get. If she was hoping for a suit or tuxedo, she’d be disappointed.

 

But then again, she’d be disappointed no matter what. Whatever she’d hoped for from this dinner, she wasn’t getting.

 

He’d go, because he’d agreed to it. She had saved Daniel’s life, and his, after all. He could abide by the deal he'd made. One dinner was worth her saving their lives.

 

Barely.

 

A Disciple knocked on the clinic door, a mask over his face. Savoy, Carrington thought. Few men were in Nisha’s gang, so he remembered the few there were.

 

“Ready?”

 

Carrington sighed. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

Savoy tilted his head. “Nisha rarely takes an interest in anyone. You should be honored.”

 

“Honored is not the word I would use.”

 

“It’s the one you should use. Come on, hurry up. She’s unpleasant when she has to wait.”

 

Carrington walked quickly to keep up with the raider, following him through the park to a small building beside the Disciples place. The bodies hung outside their place made him thankful they weren’t eating there.

 

Not that blood and bodies meant a great deal to him, what with being a doctor and all, but he’d prefer not to have rotting corpses with his food.

 

Savoy held the door open. “She’s upstairs. Have fun.”

 

Carrington hesitated at the foot of the stairs long enough to collect himself, to remind himself this was just a one-time thing. Still, seeing her was always a challenge.

 

Instinct was a powerful thing, even in him.

 

On the top floor, Nisha stood by the window, staring out of it. She’d worn a black dress, of course. She’d never be caught dead in something frilly. Even red would have offended her taste. The dress fell to the middle of her thighs, tight but not low cut, and with sleeves that went to her wrists. Where she’d found such a thing, he hadn’t a clue. They just didn’t make clothing like that anymore. If she were anyone else, he'd have stared, amazed at the lines of her body, at the way the cloth hugged her figure.

 

She turned, no mask, hair pulled back into a French blade, dark make-up washed from her face. She looked. . . normal.

 

But he knew she wasn’t normal. She was a monster, no matter how pretty a dress she put on.

 

Her lips pulled into a smile, a flash of surprise, as if she hadn’t really thought he’d show. “You came.”

 

“I said I would.”

 

“Yes, but people rarely do what they say they will. I mean, I do. Lying is exhausting.” She nodded toward the table where two candles burned and two plates of food sat. “Before you look impressed, I didn’t cook this shit. I can’t cook. Well, I can, but the food isn’t really. . . edible?”

 

Carrington wasn’t sure how to respond, so simply took the seat she'd indicated. She sat across from him, fidgeting once before taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly.

 

Nervous. That’s what he felt, he realized with a start. Nisha was nervous. Her fingers tapped against the table, her leg bouncing, and she was nervous about him sitting across from her.

 

What the hell?

 

“Why did we need to move the time forward?”

 

“Important business tonight. Fun and games once the sun goes down.” She offered him a flirty smile. “Not the fun and games I’d like, but ones that will fill the time, at least.”

 

“Don’t flirt. It doesn’t work on me.”

 

She used her fork to scoop a bite of the vegetables, chewing them and swallowing before speaking. “Nothing works on you. I can get most men to fall at my feet with the crook of my finger. You? You’re stubborn. It’s frustratingly refreshing.”

 

Carrington wanted to roll his eyes. He wanted to behave like Deacon, like a child having a tantrum, but that wasn’t his way. Instead, he took a bite of his own food. “What is this business you have? Murdering the defenseless?”

 

“The Pack are not defenseless.”

 

He froze, fork half way to his mouth. “The Pack? You plan to attack the Pack?”

 

“Yes. They’re having some party tonight, a celebration for their Alpha and his bitch. They’re animals and they have no idea about moderation, so they’ll be drunk off their asses and easy targets.”

 

“The three gangs have managed to remain at peace. Why break it now?”

 

“Because I’m no fool. The Overboss wants to take us all down. Mags and William are soft, easy to take care of. A well-placed slash will handle the Overboss and her sniveling coward of a mate. The Pack is the only real challenge. At least, they were, until tonight. My people will sneak in around three AM, when they’ll be sleeping off the whiskey, and we’ll slit their throats.”

 

He set his fork down, the silver clinking against the plate. “Don’t do this, Nisha. You keep telling me that you’re more, that you could be more, but then you do things like this.”

 

“This is my world, Carrington. If I don’t attack, they will attack me. It’s eat or be eaten, kill or be killed, and I’m still standing because I don’t go down without a fight. If I did as you asked, I'd have been killed a hundred times by now. I was raised to be this, to turn into this.”

 

#

 

Nisha spoke softly, wanting him to look at her, to really look at her, and to see her. Not the blood or the things she’d done, but her.

 

“No one is raised to be like this.”

 

“I was. A raider named Sledge raised me, turned me into this, taught me how to survive. He’d put me to bed at night with my blade and remind me that it was the only fucking thing in the world that would keep me alive. That the world stopped caring about rules when we decided to blow it up, and that rules only got you killed. All the years since taught me that he was right. Only thing you can trust is your own blade.”

 

“So stop this. Decide you want to change. No one has to be who they were raised to be.”

 

He’d never understand. He’d never see her as anything but a monster. Nisha stood and shoved her plate to the floor. “You were right, this was a stupid idea. Why would I ever think you’d understand? You don’t know anything beyond your fucking patients. You think the world is one big sick thing you can heal, but guess what? It’s not. It’s one big fucking monster waiting to kill you unless you can get it first.”

 

Carrington was on his feet a moment after her. He grasped her arm, and her knees gave out, a broken cry on her lips. All the years without him, the years of suffering, they crashed in on her.

 

It had taken months to stop the shaking, to learn to put aside that pain, to ignore it. When his fingers came in contact with her skin, that dam broke, flooding her with that pain.

 

He yanked away and she crumpled on the floor. “I thought the bond didn’t affect you like that. You’re telling me you’ve been in pain all these years?”

 

Nisha sucked in a breath even as her lungs didn’t want to work. She struggled to her feet. “You can fuck yourself. I don’t owe you answers.” She stumbled toward the door, desperate to get away from him, to rebuild herself again, to shove all that pain and want back down so deep inside her nothing would ever find it. Shove it down with everything else she couldn’t face, with all the other bullshit she refused to remember.

 

“I can’t let you do this, Nisha.”

 

“Hate to be the one to tell you, but you aren’t on my level, mate.”

 

A sharp pain in her neck had her jerking away, but it was too late. He’d injected her with something that already made her head spin.

 

“What the hell?” She pressed her hand to her neck.

 

“I’m done hoping you can change, Nisha. I’m done losing sleep because I know you’re killing people, and I know that as your mate, I’m responsible for it too.”

 

“So what are you going to do? Kill me?” Her legs gave out, and she fell to the floor, vision darkening. “Never thought you had it in you. Fuck, almost makes me respect you.”

 

He shook his head. “No. But I’m going to put you somewhere safe. You’ll either learn to control yourself or you’ll never leave.  Either way, you won’t be this person anymore. You won’t hurt people anymore.”

 

She wrapped her fingers around her blade, wanting to cut him open for daring to touch her, but she couldn’t. She tried to blame it on the drugs, or the link, but it was none of those things.

 

He was the first person who had ever wanted to save her. Many had wanted to kill her, to own her, to control her, but never to help her.

 

No matter how she fought it, she slipped into unconsciousness, her mate above her.

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

Ellie trembled. She tried not to, she told herself not to, told herself she was stronger and braver than this, but she did. The breeze hit her, the fires roaring but too far away to keep her warm. Not that it was cold, she just couldn’t shake the chill.

 

Mason pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Relax, pet. It’s a party.”

 

“I can’t relax. What if something goes wrong? What if this party was a bad idea?”

 

He laughed softly, warm breath spilling over her cheek. “Trust me. I ain’t lived this long because I’m wrong very often. Now, knock off the nerves.” He slid a hand to her knee, curling his fingers beneath the hem of her dress, a smirk on his lips that promised nothing of good behavior. “Bet I could distract you.”

 

“This is not the time. There are people around.”

 

His hand went up higher, to her inner thigh, a gentle touch that drew a shiver. “The best time is whenever I fucking can. Come on, give me five minutes. I'll have you screaming and begging in five minutes, and you'll be feeling a lot of things but I promise fear won't be one of 'em. You think the Pack cares? Fucking in public ain’t new or unusual. No one would look twice. Well, a couple might look twice, but it wouldn’t be to judge.”

 

The part that scared her a little? That she wanted to say yes. She wanted to let him continue, to trust him, to do whatever he wanted. She couldn’t, though.

 

Ellie kept her voice low. “Not here, Mason.”

 

Mason chuckled, twisting his hand so he could scratch his nails down her inner thigh, back to her knee. “Fine. Better make it up to me later, though. When this is all over, I’ll need someone to kiss all my bruises and scrapes.”

 

“You wouldn’t have any if you stayed here.”

 

“Ain’t about to stay here. Do you know me at all? Too much fun to be had out there.”

 

Ellie sighed, wrapping her arms around her legs. She didn’t like being left behind, and she didn’t like Mason risking himself. She knew he was strong, capable, a good fighter, but it didn’t stop her from worrying.

 

Mason leaned in and bit down on her neck. “Told ya to stop worrying, pet.”

 

Before she could respond, movement below caught her attention. Mason stilled, having seen it as well. His eyes narrowed, body going tense. He reminded her of a hound that caught sight of prey.

 

Disciples. They approached the decoy sleeping bags the pack had set up and the fires below, crouched, blades drawn.

 

Mason whispered into her ear. “Told ya. They couldn’t resist a trap, and now you ain’t gotta feel bad about slaughtering them.”

 

Ellie grabbed his arm before he could pull away. “Be careful, Mason. I. . .”

 

He grinned and pulled her into a kiss. “I know, pet. Stay put here.” He picked up his rifle and followed the rest of his Pack.

 

She’d never forget watching him move, watching him fight. He was nothing but a wall of destruction. He’d trade weapons, often taking them off the bodies of disciples. A few targeted him, but they never lasted long. The Pack worked together where the Disciples each looked out only for themselves.

 

Watching the violence below felt like a view into the future, into what they were headed for with Nora and Gage, and it had Ellie wrapping her arms around herself tighter.

 

#

 

Mason slapped the Pack member on the back as he walked into the Backstage. They’d done well.

 

The Disciples were gone, destroyed in a bloodbath. He couldn’t even feel guilty, the fuckers had been asking for it. They’d attacked when they thought it would be easy, like cowards. The Pack showed ‘em they weren’t ever easy targets.

 

Of course, Nisha hadn’t shown. They’d killed Dixie and Savoy, but the queen bitch herself had gone missing. Maybe she’d set up people up, looking for a way out?

 

Mason would sleep softly until he was sure she wouldn’t show.

 

They hadn’t lost anyone. A few got hurt, but not anything too bad. He’d fought, he’d drank a few celebratory toasts with his boys, and now? Now he wanted to fuck his mate. Something about a good fight made him hard, made him desperate to slide into his mate, to feel her beneath him. He had some bruises, a few slices since Disciples loved their fucking blades, but nothing that’d slow him let alone stop him.

 

He’d caught sight of Ellie after the fight, saw her long enough for a kiss, before sending her on home as they mopped up. She didn’t need to see that.

 

He stepped into their room and closed to door behind him, expecting to find her in the bed.

 

Instead, he was knocked against the door as she leapt into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist. Her hands wrapped behind his head, lacing together to hold him still as she kissed him.

 

His arm ached from a hit he’d taken, but fuck if he cared.

 

She bit down on his lip. “You weren’t careful enough.”

 

“Was plenty careful, pet. Though, if this is my punishment? Fuck it, I won’t ever be careful.”

 

Ellie grasped his chin with one hand and tilted his head back, dragging her teeth over his throat.

 

He groaned, a deep rumble at her aggression. He loved aggression, the way she ground against him, the way her teeth worked him hard enough he’d have scratches from it come tomorrow. He’d wear those things with pride.

 

His fingers dug into her thighs, pulling her tighter against him.

 

She shoved his chest, so he released her legs. She pushed him backward when he tried to move forward, his back hitting the door again.

 

“You sure are feisty tonight.”

 

She dropped down to her knees in front of him, fingers working at his pants, yanking them down to his thighs without a word.

 

He slid his hand into her hair, having to bend forward to reach her, and forced her to look at him. She was frustrated and scared but more than a little turned on. Still, he had to check. “You okay there, pet? This ain’t your normal speed.”

 

“You scared me, Mason. What if you caught a bullet out there? What would I do?” Her eyebrows drew together.

 

Mason sighed and crouched, forced to shift his pants down further so they wouldn’t trip him. “Hey now, none of that. Told ya, I’m good at what I do. I was careful, and I had people I trust at my back. Ain’t any fucking Disciples taking me out. But, if something did happen, you’d be fine. Pack would watch out for you, take care of you. Nothing would change that.”

 

“Promise me you’ll be careful. I don’t know what I would do if-“

 

He leaned in and silenced her with a quick kiss. “Don’t say it, but I promise. Now that we got that outta the way, you still wanting to do this? Would understand if this was you being pissed, and if the nerves got ya now.”

 

She slid her hands up his knees to his hip, one hand dipping down to grasp his cock. “I still want to.”

 

Mason nodded and stood again, the warmth of her hand a fucking miracle. She moved up to balance her weight on her knees, back straight, as she stroked him slowly, playfully, eyebrows pulling in to focus on her task.

 

Her tongue slipped out, hesitant, and stroked the head of his cock. He slammed his head back into the door at the touch, hissing.

 

Ellie let go of him, eyes wide. “Sorry,” she rushed out.

 

Mason gripped her hair and took himself in his hand. “Don’t be sorry. You’re gonna drive me fucking crazy if you can get that reaction from something so small. Come on, let’s do it again?”

 

“I thought I was in charge,” she complained when he tightened his hand in her hair.

 

“Do you really wanna be in control? Because right now? Right now I wanna hold ya down, pet. I want to take you exactly like I want. Oh, listen to that whimper, you want that, too? I’ll be good for you, promise. You gonna let me lead?”

 

Ellie nodded, eyes wide and sweet and way too fucking naïve for the shit Mason wanted to do to her.

 

She opened her mouth when he pulled her close to him again, but he didn’t slide his cock into her mouth. Nah, that shit was rushing it. He wanted to play, to deny her a bit. He ran his cock along her lips, rewarded when her tongue darted out to taste him, but even then he didn’t give in.

 

He rubbed himself along her cheek, pulling her face forward until her lips pressed against his pelvis, near his hip, dick along the side of her face. “Look at that, pet. Well, you can’t look, can ya? Feel it. You think I can get myself down your throat like this? Think you could take me this deep? Maybe not at first, but if ya work at it, I bet ya could.” His voice had gone husky, deeper than usual.

 

Ellie didn’t answer, but trembled and pressed kisses to him in response.

 

He pulled her back, then pressed the head of his cock against her lips. Her tongue came out, licking against the slit at the tip, tracing it in interest, though her eyes rose and locked onto his.

 

He winked at her before jerking her forward, cock pressing into her mouth. She caught him with her teeth, but the sting drew a groan. A little rough treatment never bothered him, and she kept her teeth away after that. It was worth it to see that look of surprise on her face when she found her mouth suddenly filled with him.

 

He held her still for a moment, not too deep in her mouth, giving her time to adjust. After a second, she slid her tongue around him, testing and playing. She lifted her hands, but he pulled on her hair.

 

“Hands down, pet. You can set ‘em on my thighs if you need balance, but that’s it.”

 

She put her hands on his thighs, her tiny nails biting into him as he began to move. He didn’t move her head, instead choosing to hold her still and thrust forward.

 

“Ya know, we train you up on this and I’ll get to fuck your mouth. I’ll lay you out on that bed, on your back, since it’ll straighten out your throat, make it easier to really go deep. Ever since I first saw you, I been thinking of all the ways I can put this body of yours to use. I want to push your tits together and fuck between ‘em, put you on all four and take you from behind, hell, I want to fuck your ass, too. Don’t look at me like I’m stupid, pet. You’d be surprised what you’d like if you gave it a chance.” Every word turned him on more, had him pushing deeper into her mouth, moving faster. And in turn, each thing revved her up until he caught the small twitches of her hips before she rubbed her thighs together.

 

Perfect.

 

Mason pulled out of her mouth, taking the chance to rub his cock, now wet, against her cheek. He left saliva and precome on her face, and fuck he liked that look, like her looking undone and disheveled. 

 

He grasped her arm and helped her stand, then pushed her forward to the bed. He didn’t strip her and didn’t put her fully on the bed. He pressed against her back while he held her hips, making her bend forward over the bed, but staying on her feet.

 

He pulled the skirt of her dress up and yanked her panties off before stroking her hand over her cunt.

 

Drenched.

 

“You stopped me out there tonight, but if you wouldn’t have, I woulda had my fingers inside you in a heartbeat. Maybe I will one of these days, when you’re in my lap on the throne. I’ll sneak a hand under this dress and finger you until you come, and you’ll have to stay still or everyone will fucking know it, huh? These dressed drive me crazy because I know how close I am to your cunt, how little it would take to get into you.”

 

He lined himself up and sunk in, slowly enough she could adjust, but fast enough to keep her gasping. “Ain’t fair how tempting you are in these things. It’s one reason I like to get ‘em for you, because whenever you wear it, I get hard as fuck.”

 

She moaned when he bottomed out, so he pressed down on her shoulder blades to get a deeper angle. She stayed put when he got it right, so he grasped her hips and set a punishing pace.

 

The first time had been too soon to take her rough, but this time? She was soaked and he was horny and they both needed this. He’d fought and killed a whole fucking lot of people, and he finally had something worthwhile to come home to.

 

So he fucked her, deep and hard and demanding. He took out the rest of his aggression on her, letting her body soothe him. She came, squeezing down on him even though he didn’t slow. She pulled away, but his grip on her hips allowed him to continue through her orgasm, to keep going even as her cunt pulsed around him, as wave after wave had her fingers clawing the blanket.

 

“I’m close, pet. You got some options on where you want me to finish. Pulled out last time to help prevent any accidentals scares.” He pushed in deep and stilled, savoring the way she squirmed when pinned by him. “What do you want?”

 

She swallowed hard, shifting her hips again for a moment. He expected her to say inside her, though he’d have argued. Middle of the fucking moment wasn’t a time to make choices like that. “I want to. . . like how we started this.”

 

He growled, low and possessive. “You telling me you want me to come in your mouth, pet?”

 

She nodded, and that pretty blush she got showed on her back since he had her naked. Fucking amazing.

 

He pulled out of her and had her back on her knees in a second. He cupped her chin, tilting her head up. “You’re fucking perfect, you know that? Never could have designed a better mate for me, a better partner.”

 

She smiled, the shy way when she couldn’t meet his gaze, before sliding him into her mouth. She had to taste herself on him, since fuck knew she’d been wet. It had him almost coming as he thought about that, as he thought about her licking him clean, swallowing down her own wetness.

 

She grasped his thigh, nails digging in deep, and that did send him over. He shuddered as he came, spilling into her mouth. She began to swallow immediately, throat working, lines of tension in her face as she decided if she liked this at all.

 

When she finished swallowing, she pulled off his softening cock and trailed kisses and gentle licks along the length. Mason pulled her back up and into a hug, holding her tight against his chest.

 

“Fucking love you, pet,” he whispered into her hair.

 

“Is it that easy to get you to say it?”

 

He let go and smacked her ass. “Get into bed, smart ass. We dealt with one enemy tonight, but we got others to deal with come tomorrow.”

 

They finished undressing, then crawled into the bed. Mason laid on his back, and Ellie slid beside him, her head on his chest, arms around him. She smelled like home. Like mint and mutifruit.

 

He drug his fingers through her hair as he thought about their plans, about how to keep her now that he had her, how to keep his Pack safe. So many moving parts, so many risks, so many enemies.

 

Her voice came so soft he almost wondered if he heard her at all. “Love you too, Mason.”

 

He rewarded her with a kiss on the head, and she released a breath it seemed she’d been holding, before she drifted off to sleep.

 

Fucking perfect, this was. It made him wonder how he'd lasted so many years on his own, so many nights where he'd fallen asleep alone, or with some woman he couldn't remember come morning. How? Probably because he hadn't known what he was missing.

 

He loosened his grip when she whimpered, taking a deep breath and trying to let the anxiety go. He'd survived Nuka World and the raider life for years.

 

But he'd never had anything he couldn't lose before.

 

Now he did. 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

“Why’d ya agree to this shit?”

 

Mason’s question caught Ellie by surprise, enough that she stopped eating breakfast her breakfast and frowned. “What?”

 

“I get what Gage’s stupid plan was, and I get why you thought it was fine, but why did ya want to? Story goes that you volunteered, right? You wanted to do this. I know enough about you to know this ain’t your normal thing, so explain it to me.”

 

Ellie used her fork to push around the food on her plate, her gaze down. “I’ve always been a coward, Mason. I just thought maybe I could do this one thing and it would make up for it.”

 

She knew that wasn't it. It wasn't a lie, but it was omission. Still, some part of her didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to tell Mason, to admit her failures, to risk him looking at her like she was weak.

 

“That ain’t the whole story. There’s shit you’re leaving out. What are you trying to make up for? I need to know in case whatever it is drives you to do other stupid shit, because pet, walking into here when you thought I was who you thought I was was really fucking stupid. You came here expecting a monster, and you still came, still did this. What happens if you want to make up for this bullshit in your head by walking into something a lot more fucking dangerous?”

 

The memory hurt, scraping away scabs that hadn’t ever really healed, wounds that wouldn't ever healed. Her voice came out soft, sad. “I had a sister, Tracy. She was older than I was, only by a year, but we were close.”

 

“Had? Was? Well, that don’t sound like a good story.”

 

“It isn’t. I talked her into going out one night, past the gates. Our parents kept me on a short leash and I’d decided I wanted to do. . . something. Anything. We were kids but I wanted to show everyone I was a grown up. Tracy didn’t want to go, but I talked her into it. We took pistols, even though we barely used them so our aim was terrible.”

 

Mason leaned in and brushed a tear from her cheek, one she didn’t even know was there. “And?”

 

“And we ran across some Super Mutants. We hid, each of us behind different piles of debris. They found Tracy, and I didn’t do anything. I had my gun, I could have shot, I could have done something, but I froze. She only screamed for a minute. I don’t know if they killed her or just knocked her out before they left, but she stopped making noise, and I ran home. We never found her body, but I'm not stupid. I know super mutants eat whats left.”

 

“One little pistol wouldn’t have stopped ‘em, pet. If you’d done anything all that would have happened is you wouldn’t have been here, either.”

 

“I should have done something, though. I didn’t not help because I knew it wouldn’t work, I didn’t help because I was afraid. When the raiders went after your family, you did something. I did nothing. Afterward, I started to work with Nick to try and make up for it, I guess, but it never helped. I worked for him for years, and he was the brave one, and I just did paperwork. So when Nora and Gage walked in and explained what was going on I just. . .”

 

“You thought it was your chance to make up for shit? You thought you could take down the big bad raider and you’d sleep better at night?”

 

Ellie sighed, setting her arms on the table and leaning forward. “I guess. I couldn’t fix what I’d done, but I thought if I did something good, something brave, I could look at myself and not hate me. I’d still be a coward, still weak, but I’d have something I did right, something good. Stupid, isn’t it?”

 

Mason released a soft huff. “Yeah, pet, pretty fucking stupid.” He waited until she looked up before he spoke again. “You were a kid, and you made the right choice, the choice your sister woulda’ wanted you to make. Stepping up would have only got you both killed. Doesn’t make you a coward, makes ya smart. Coming out here? Not so smart, but it did get you to me, so I won’t bitch at you about it too much. Least I understand it better. You ain’t a coward, though.”

 

“Of course I am.”

 

Mason shook his head. “You stared down the Overboss. You know how many would have done that? You took on Kate, even though you weren’t even armed. You cut me the first time you met me. You ain’t a coward, pet. You coulda’ ran off with that Overboss any time. You could leave the Pack and me to our fates, but you ain’t doing that. You’re standing here, by our side, no matter what stands against us. That ain’t a coward. I wouldn’t want a coward for a mate, but you? You’re no coward.”

 

Ellie nodded, trying to let his words soak into her, to believe them.

 

Mason hadn’t ever been one to let her wallow, though. He stood then came over to her side of the table. He shoved her plate to the floor, ignoring the way it shattered. His hands grasped her hips and moved her until she sat on the table where her food had been.

 

“Was that really necessary?”

 

He grinned. “Figured it would make you pay attention. You got any idea how many people would argue with me? But you do, all the fucking time. Even stood up to me to protect the boys. You protect our pack like a fucking mama yao gaui, and I love it.”

 

She opened her mouth to argue, but he took the opportunity to kiss her, and all the things she had to say slipped away. He pushed until she laid back on the table, and he all but crawled onto the table.

 

When he broke the kiss, a wicked smirk on his lips, his hand slid up her thigh.

 

“What are you doing?” Damn, she’d wanted that to come out stronger and a lot less breathless.

 

“Nothing.” He shrugged, face a mock expression of innocence.

 

“That’s not nothing.”

 

His fingers slid over the crotch of her panties, a light touch that still went straight through her. “See, always arguing with me. No one argues with me, no one else would dare.”

 

Ellie tried to glare, but he took that moment to slip his fingers beneath her panties and into her.

 

His lips pressed against her jaw. “You argue, but you sure do look pretty when you purr. Now, quiet down, pet, and let me play before we got to start our day.”

 

Any arguments Ellie had disappeared when he began to move his hand, and all she could do was wonder how the hell she’d been lucky enough to end up with this man, someone she’d have run from just a month ago.

 

How fast life changes.

 

 

#

 

Gage grabbed Nora around the waist when she bolted for the lift. “Easy, sweetheart.”

 

“Fuck easy. I’m going to kill him. One bullet and we’re done.”

 

He loved her fire, but his mate wasn’t one for thinking things through when she was pissed. “Can’t kill him.”

 

“Oh, trust me, I can.”

 

Gage hefted her up and over his shoulder, ignoring the way she kicked. “Nah. First, they’d gun ya down. You don’t have a very good ‘I ain’t gonna shoot you’ face. Second, this is fine. Original plan was to let the gangs take each other out, right?”

 

“Yeah, for us to be in charge of that. What happened last night? That wasn’t us, it wasn't our plan, that was Mason's game. Who’d have thought a fucking raider could be such a pain in my ass? It feels like we’re up against Nate all over again, trying to play catch up. I really hate playing catch up.”

 

Gage dropped her onto the bed, but didn’t move. The woman was all tension, and she’d bolt the moment she thought she could get past him. “I know. I hate it, too, but it don’t mean shit is lost. This should let him get his guard down. Besides, now we only have two gangs to deal with. The biggest threat was Nisha, and she’s gone.”

 

“What if they join up, Gage? That’s what you’re worried about, I know it is. You’re worried that Mags and Mason will decide to work together. That’s part of what Colter did, right? Kept the three of them in line, friendly but not too friendly. What happens now, if Mags and Mason realize that together? We’re screwed, that’s what.”

 

“Not screwed, no. You’re just not thinking things through. You got more at your disposal than you want to think about.”

 

“I’m not bringing my Minutemen here. I’d lose too many of them. They’re good at what they do, but most aren’t real soldiers. If this turns into a bloodbath, they aren’t ready.”

 

“The Minutemen aren’t your only choice.”

 

Nora stilled for a moment, and Gage could see the option rolling around in her head. She nodded. “Maybe. I’ll send word, just to discuss the option.”

 

“Good. You gonna take a breath, now? Been strung tight.”

 

That was an understatement if anything. Nora hadn’t been sleeping, barely eating. The only time she actually sat her ass down was when Daniel was there, and she only did it then because she couldn’t say no to the kid. Otherwise, she was running herself down.

 

Nora’s shoulders dropped. “We came out here to deal with this, to keep you safe. I’m failing in that, Gage. I’m failing you, I’m failing Ellie, I’m failing everyone. I took out the Institute, defeated the Brotherhood, but I’m getting my ass handed to me by raiders. I’m terrified that I’m going to fail and you’re going to get hurt, and that’s the whole reason we’re here. The only reason I'm here is to fix this, and I don't know if I can.”

 

Gage sat beside her, his arm pressed against hers. “Ain’t gonna lose me, sweetheart. Yeah, I admit, shit hasn’t gone the way I wanted it to. Mason’s proved trickier than I thought. Ellie in the middle is complicated this, but we’ll still manage it. We've dealt with worth shit. Nothing is going to happen to me.”

 

“You can’t make that promise. Neither of us can. It only takes one lucky shot for this place to end one of us. I’m afraid, Gage. I’m so fucking afraid that this place is going to kill us.”

 

Gage pressed a kiss to her temple, but said nothing.

 

He was afraid of that, too.  

 

#

 

Ellie smiled, playing cards with a few of the boys, taking them for everything they had.

 

They were letting her win, of course, but it was still fucking adorable. The sunlight made her hair shimmer, and the beads of sweat on her forehead said how hot it had grown through the day. She'd grin, laying down the cards, and the boys she played with would groan and declare her the winner. Not that she bought it. It was like playing tug-a-war, sometimes you let go because it was more fun.

 

He missed her stripes, but he knew that was a rare thing for her. Probably for the best, since as soon as he’d seen her with ‘em he’d wanted to get inside her. Not that he didn’t any other time, but he wasn’t getting shit done if he was always distracted by her.

 

After the victory last night, the mood was high. Everyone grinned, laughing and joking and playing. They hadn’t lost a single fucking man, and that was amazing. One down, and more than the actual enemy eliminated, Mason had shown Gage and Nora that he wasn’t to be fucked with.

 

He’d shown them that he wasn’t an easy target, that he wasn’t going to play their game.

 

Mags was both more difficult and easier. He got along with Mags to some extent, neither fans of the other but both level headed enough to deal with each other. Could they come to some understanding? Maybe.

 

Neither were driven by bloodlust, though the Pack was more vicious, tougher, the Operators were smarter when it came to caps. They were better armed and had no problem buying mercenaries when needed.

 

Mason would need to keep his head on straight and eyes open until he figured out what to do there. Fighting a battle on that front while also watching out for any swings the Overboss might take would be unwise, so Mason had to try and keep the threats apart.

 

The gates creaked as they opened, a good defense against attack. In walked someone not Pack, not a raider at all. He wore a long trench coat, a tie, and a fedora pulled down to cover his face. Smoke billowed out, sliding up, past the brim of his hat from his cigarette.

 

Who the fuck was this?

 

Before Mason could ask, Ellie went running past the stage. She leapt at the new man, striking him hard enough he had to put a foot behind himself to brace the impact and keep ‘em upright. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she hugged him, her feet lifting while he wrapped his arms around her back in a tight hug.

 

Tension ran through Mason at his mate hanging over another man. He was halfway there before he’d realized he put his hand on a knife at his waist and a few of his boys looked twitchy, ready to jump in help him.

 

Or maybe to help her. Who the fuck knew anymore.

 

Right, breathe. No reason to go killing some stranger just because he was touching his mate. His mate who'd he just gotten. His mate who had a whole fucking life he knew little about back in the commonwealth. His mate who was all over this asshole.

 

And there went the holding his temper bullshit.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Mason crossed the rest of the distance in a few moments, reaching the two just as Ellie’s feet touched the ground. Good. Last thing he needed was to risk Ellie getting in the crossfire, especially with the amount of damage Mason planned on doing.

 

The man released his grip on Ellie and lifted his face enough for Mason get a look at him.

 

Synth. Not even a good one; this rust bucket was missing chunks of skin over his face.

 

Fuck, had to be that Nick Valentine, right? Ellie’s boss, or friend, or whatever the fuck he was.

 

Ellie let go, smiling until she turned around and spotted Mason’s face. Her eyes dropped to his hand, still around his knife. “This is Nick,” she said, voice soft. “You said he could come if he wanted to.”

 

Right. Mason had said that shit, hadn’t he? He released the knife, one finger at a time. “Yeah, I did.” A flash of teeth masquerading as a smile was the best the synth was getting. “Welcome to our little piece of heaven. I’m Mason.”

 

Nick let his eyes drift head to foot, and the set of the synth’s lips said he wasn’t impressed. “Yeah, I’ve heard your name around.”

 

“Bet ya have.”

 

Neither men spoke for a moment, until Ellie wrapped an arm around Mason’s waist and curled into his side. It soothed some of his annoyance at the show of affection, and how stupid was that? Mason knew damned well there was no lust in the link. Ellie didn’t want to fuck the synth, but even so, it grated on his nerves.

 

“Can I show him around?” She wasn’t playing fair, was she? She asked it with that sweet voice, and what she left unsaid hit him as hard. She wanted to show Nick around because this was her home, now. She wanted to share it with her old friend. That helped him grapple his temper back into place.

 

“Yeah, pet. Course. Take a couple boys with ya if you head into the Park, would ya?”

 

“You aren’t coming?” Was that hurt?

 

Mason pressed a kiss to her head. “Nah. Got some shit here to deal with and I figured you two would want to catch up. We’ll meet up tonight for dinner.”

 

That was mostly true. He also wanted to give them time on their own, and time for him to pull in this temper. Maybe it was dealing with someone not Pack. He had no worries about anyone in the Pack swooping in and taking her away, but this guy? This guy knew her from before, and what if he made Ellie realize she missed her old life. What if she realized she didn’t want to live in a park full of raiders, or that she’d left something behind she’d rather have.

 

Yeah, a chance to go a few rounds with someone, work off some of his aggression, that would be good for them all.

 

Mason lifted his gaze to the synth again. “At dinner, we can all sit down and I can get to know your friend, huh?”

 

The synth smiled, the same unfriendly manner Mason had meant the comment with. This asshole had let Ellie pull this stupid plan, just like Gage and Nora, so he wasn’t exactly high on Mason’s list of people he liked at the moment.

 

“Looking forward to it,” Nick said, same threat in his voice despite the old-world accent and surface politeness.

 

And what did it say about Mason that the little jab made him like the synth a bit more?

 

#

 

Ellie wrapped an arm through the crook of Nick’s elbow, ignoring the way the three Pack members with them all made the same exact growling noise. What, did Mason teach them that when they joined?

 

Day one: Knives

 

Day two: Stupid clothes

 

Day three: Growling

 

Nick set his hand over hers, the way he always did, like he was escorting her to some fancy dance. “I missed you. Office has been empty without you.”

 

“You only miss me because you can’t find anything without me.”

 

He chuckled. “Yeah, that’s true. I had to buy a new screwdriver because I couldn’t figure out where you kept mine.”

 

“Desk, bottom drawer near the back.”

 

“What would I do without you, doll?”

 

“Lose all your fingers, probably.”

 

Nick patted her hand as they walked in silence for a bit. She showed him the animals, the stage, the backstage. Her cheeks heated when she showed him her and Mason’s room, the blankets twisted on the bed, but at least someone had cleaned up the spilled plate for food from that morning. Nick, as usual, gave no reaction beyond a lift of his eyebrow ridge and a smirk.

 

Once they left the amphitheater, still with their guard, he leaned in and kept his voice low. “How are you, really?”

 

Ellie turned back to the three. “Could you guys give us just a bit of space, please?”

 

“Alpha said-“

 

“-Alpha said to keep an eye on me. I’m not going anywhere and you can still see me. I just want to sit by the water with my friend.”

 

They shuffled, giving her sweet looks and staring daggers at Nick. “Well-“

 

“I’d hate to be unhappy. Mason gets annoyed when I’m unhappy.”

 

One of the Pack glared and pointed a finger at Ellie. “You don’t play fair. Fine, we’ll be right over here.”

 

Ellie offered a smile to smooth things over, but none of the three appeared too put out. They took a spot at a table far enough away to not overhear the conversation but close enough to keep an eye out for threats.

 

Nick and she sat by the water, both ignoring the stench of stagnant water.

 

“You look different,” he said. “Feathers are new.”

 

“Should have seen me all dolled up in face paint yesterday.”

 

“Might have hid that new scar you got.” Nick pointed at her eyebrow.

 

Ellie’s fingers touched the mark. “That wasn’t Mason.”

 

“You want to tell me who it was? I can play detective if I need to.”

 

Ellie grinned at the protective note in his voice, the way he tried to hide it. “Gage is playing a lot of games here. One of them involved a woman named Kate, one of Mason’s gang. Well, she decided to make her own play, which was to kill me and blame another group for it.”

 

“And where is she now?”

 

“She’s very dead. Killed by a seven year old kid.”

 

“Seven? And this is the world you want to live in?”

 

Ellie sighed and shrugged. If Nick asked that, he had a good idea what was going on already. “I’m going to guess you talked to Nora already?”

 

“Not exactly. She sent a letter, said your mate was manipulating you and she needed someone to talk some sense into you. Came straight to you when I got here.”

 

“So that’s why you’re here? To talk sense into me?”

 

“No. I’m here to see my friend, Ells. I’m here to check in on you. Nora, she doesn’t know you like I do. You wouldn’t be manipulated, not by some raider. If you’re putting your foot down, it’s because you think it’s what right, and I know you. If you think it’s right, it’s right.”

 

Just hearing that broke Ellie’s brave front. Nick trusted her. He believed her, in her. It was so much more than most people, more than she expected from him.

 

He laughed, then pulled her into a hug. “Hey now, no crying. You cry, your bodyguards are gonna skin me, and I think I’ve lost more than enough of that.”

 

“I just thought you’d show up and tell me I was wrong. No one understands, they look at me like I’m crazy. Nora just kept telling me I’m acting like a child.”

 

“Nora’s stubborn, doll, and she’s worried for her mate. I’ll talk to her, huh? I’ll see if I can’t get her to ease off after dinner. First, I want to make my own opinion of that mate of yours. He’s not what I would have expected for you.”

 

“He isn’t that bad.”

 

Nick gave her a look that said he was pretty sure she was an idiot.

 

“Well, maybe he is, but he’s more than that. You’ll see, Nick.”

 

“Yeah, I will. If there’s one thing I’m good at, it’s reading people.”

 

#

 

Mason sat beside Ellie, Nick across the table. The synth didn’t eat, but that didn’t seem to bother Ellie. Then again, she’d grown used to it.

 

Mason didn’t care for the way Nick watched him, studying him. He preferred to be the predator, but Nick watched him with a sort of quiet attention that unnerved him, like a crouching mutt waiting for weakness.

 

“I think the Gazelle is going to have babies soon,” Ellie said, like she was searching for a safe topic.

 

Mason smiled. “You asking for one?”

 

“The mom doesn’t like me. I thought if I got to bond from the start, maybe the next one would like me.”

 

“Sure. I’ll have someone keep an eye on the mama. They’ll let ya know when she has ‘em.”

 

Ellie looked back toward Nick. “How is everyone?”

 

“You haven’t heard any of the news, have you?” He chuckled. “Vadim has a mate. Fahrenheit, from Goodneighbor.”

 

“Good, he deserves that. I bet he’s spoiling her rotten. I can’t wait to meet her-“ Ellie cut the thought off.

 

Mason reached over and squeezed her hand. “Told ya before, you ain’t a slave. You want to go visit? You’ll visit. If I can’t go with ya, you’ll take a few of the Pack with ya.”

 

“Right.” Ellie didn’t say anything more, just took a bite of her food.

 

It was written all over her face. She didn’t believe him. She didn’t think she’d ever get to go back. He’d have to fix that.

 

Nick spoke. “Hey, Doll, it’s getting late. Why don’t we call it a night? Mason can walk me over to where Nora is.”

 

Ellie narrowed her eyes. “You’re not as tricky as you think you are, Nick. Behave.”

 

Her chastisement had Mason chuckling. “Who ya telling to behave?”

 

“Both of you.”

 

Mason offered Ellie a kiss, and Nick said his goodbyes, and then Mason and Nick found themselves outside.

 

“You still wanting to carve me up?” Nick offered Mason a cigarette.

 

“I don’t smoke. And no. Got over that about the time I figured out you weren’t trying to fuck her.”

 

Nick flinched. “Don’t talk about her like that.”

 

The snapped comment had Mason grinning. Yeah, he’d done it on purpose. Spending dinner around them, and hearing from the boys who had followed her around, it had become pretty fucking clear there wasn’t anything romantic between them.

 

Mason still didn’t like that Nick had so much of her past, that she had a life and a home he wasn’t a part of, but at least he wasn’t worried that Nick was gonna run off with her or anything.

 

“Don’t like to hear about your little girl like that?”

 

Nick reached out and snagged Mason’s wrist with the synths metal hand, tightening until Mason was sure there would be a bruise. “No, I don’t. That girl deserves the best, and I’m not sure that’s you.”

 

Mason laughed when Nick released him. Yeah, he could let that little show of force go, especially when it was about Ellie. “Settle down bolts. She’s in good hands.”

 

“We’ll see. So far, it seems you got her almost killed and at odds with her friends.”

 

“That ain’t fair. The woman who tried to kill her was Gage’s lapdog. And some friends they are, Gage threatened her.”

 

They paused near the lift to the Overboss quarters, Nick flicking the ash of his cigarette to the ground. “Nora isn’t so bad.”

 

“Yeah, that’s gonna be a hard sell. Her plan is to wipe out me and mine.”

 

“What would you do for Ellie? Yeah, I can see by that look, you’d do anything, right? Well, Nisha attacked Nora, tried to kill her. You telling me you all wouldn’t have come after Gage eventually?”

 

Mason didn’t want to admit it, but yeah, they probably would have. With Colter being as useful as a fucking toothless deathclaw, they’d have gotten rid of him and gone after Gage for the trouble.

 

“Exactly. Stop thinking you two are on different sides when I think you all just want to get out of this alive and with your mates safe.”

 

“Easy to say, lot fucking harder to do. Whether Gage likes it or not, he started this shit. He got all of us here, then did away with Colter, didn’t keep the peace. The fact is, he lit a match and this place is gonna go up in flames. That ain’t changing just because he’s got cold feet.”

 

Nick flicked his cigarette to the dirt and ground it into nothing. “That’s because you’re stubborn, just like Nora is. Just think about it, huh? Any man who can get Ellie behind him can work this out. That girl deserves a little peace. Nice meeting you, Mason.”

 

Nick took the lift, leaving Mason to walk back alone, and wonder if the synth might not be onto something.

 

#

 

Nick wished he could breathe. He could, of course, well enough to smoke, but he didn’t need it like he used to. He wanted to take that deep, calming breath that would center him, that would ground him.

 

Dealing with stubborn people always annoyed him. He loved Ellie and Nora both, but they could dig their heels in when they wanted to. Add in a couple of arrogant raiders as mates and Mason hadn’t been wrong. The place was a land mine just waiting for something to set it off, and there they all were stomping through it.

 

At the top of the lift, Nora smiled. Yeah, he’d missed that girl. She’d changed while he’d known her, grown into her own.

 

The woman she’d been at first had been quiet, unsure, quick to flinch. Gage had been good for her, even if she’d hardened more than Nick would have liked.

 

“You came,” she said.

 

“Course I came.”

 

“Great, because we don’t have enough assholes here already,” Gage said.

 

The raider never did like Nick, never got over his jealousy. Yeah, Nick would be a liar if he didn’t admit he’d thought about Nora in a few ways that weren’t totally innocent. Anyone would, after following her around for months.

 

She’d never been interested, though, so he’d never said a thing to her. Still, Gage seemed to know, and he never forgot.

 

It was an hour of verbal gymnastics before the topic they’d both avoided finally came up. Turned out an hour was as long as they could put it off, as long as they could talk about Vadim and Hancock and Glory and everyone except who he was there about.

 

“I’m worried about her,” Nora said finally. “She won’t talk to me.”

 

“Are you listening? Because I love you, doll, but you aren’t known for listening.”

 

“You already went there, you saw him. Are you telling me you want her with that raider?”

 

“Case you’ve forgotten, you’re with a raider.”

 

Nora narrowed her eyes, the look that said she knew what he was playing and didn’t appreciate it. “That’s different and you know it. I’ve lived a lot, dealt with a lot. Gage was there for me after Nate, you saw it. Mason isn’t like that, he’s not real. Mason is just using her and she doesn’t see it.”

 

Nick shook his head. “I’ve heard this before, you know?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“We were sitting in my office, and you had Gage step outside. I told you that you couldn’t trust Gage, that you needed to think past all that. I remember looking at you and being so damned afraid for you, seeing you walk around with that raider.”

 

She went to argue, but Nick lifted his hand.

 

“Let me finish. You told me to trust you, and frankly? I didn’t. I worried like hell until you two settled in together, and I still worry sometimes, but it’s what you want. You’ve got to give Ellie that same chance, but doll, you two are more alike than you want to admit.”

 

“But they tried to kill my mate.”

 

“And you’re planning on killing her mate.”

 

“You don’t understand, Nick. You need to talk to her. Get her out of here before she gets herself hurt.”

 

And there is was, that stubborn streak in Nora that sometimes required a kick to her head to get her thinking. “Look, doll, that girl isn’t going anywhere, so I suggest you start thinking with your head instead of your pride. You managed the Brotherhood without having to kill them all, and look what happened. You ended up with allies. And before you sit there and tell me how terrible they are, we both know that when you blew the Institute, there were still people inside. Even with an evacuation notice, not everyone got out, so we all carry our share of blame when it comes to violence.”

 

Nora grabbed Nick’s had as he stood. “I can’t stop this, Nick. There are things in motion already, and I don’t know how to pull it all back. It has to be finished.”

 

“Then start using that head. I know you have one that can do more than kill, Nora. If you didn’t, I’d have never traveled with you at all.”

 

“You don’t understand-“

 

The lift raising had Nick twisting.

 

And on the lift stood Arthur Maxson, hands folded behind his back, with two soldiers behind him and a man Nick didn’t recognize on his left. The hard look of his eyes was of a man preparing for war.

 

Nick sighed, dropping his cigarette into the ashtray on the table and pulling his hand from Nora’s. “Yeah, I understand now. You know what? I miss the woman you used to be, Nora, the one who worked so hard to help people. Now? Now you’ll mow them down if they get in your way.”

 

“It’s not like that.”

 

Nick walked past Maxson, not speaking to the man, just shaking his head. “Sure looks that way. Goodbye, Nora.”

 

He took the lift down and didn’t look back.

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

Teagan didn’t care for Nuka World. He hated the heat and the desert. He didn't like raiders. He didn’t care for being away from the base, from Ingram, from Glory. Still, Arthur had asked, so Teagan had come.

 

Logistics wise, keeping General Jacobs happy was smart. Nuka World was a problem that needed to be dealt with, and a good show of force was good for everyone. It solidified the alliance between the Brotherhood and the Minutemen, rid the area of raiders, and promoted good will.

 

Still, he didn’t care for being so far from home, and he’d never trusted Jacobs.

 

She was too unpredictable, too against flexibility. Teagan’s life was all flexibility, even his morals.

 

“Problems?” Arthur’s gaze followed the synth who had made a show of storming out.

 

“Nick thinks we should find a way to end this without killing the raiders,” Jacobs said, voice tired. “Things have become more complicated here than I’d like them to be. We have a girl, Ellie, who is one of the raider’s mate. She's Nick's friend.”

 

“Civilian females don’t belong in the middle of war,” Arthur said.

 

“I know, but she’s digging her heels in.”

 

Arthur nodded at Teagan, who took out maps from his pack. “Well, we’ve done a few passes with the vertibird to map out strongholds and men location. I have my men setting up in Dry Rock Gulch. We cleared it with ease. Our location won’t go unnoticed for long, but we’ve fortified it well enough to prevent ambushes or attacks.”

 

Teagan spread the map out on the table. He pointed out the locations of their men and supplies to Jacobs. “The bulk of our force is here, but we’ve set up a large guard rotation. Raiders aren’t known for fighting fair.”

 

“Well, isn’t this fun?”

 

The voice had Teagan turning to face the new man. “And you are?”

 

“Shank.”

 

Teagan smiled. “Ah, I should have guessed. Nice to meet face to face.”

 

Jacobs frowned. “How do you two know each other?”

 

“We have the same job, intel. We’ve traded that quite a few times. I make it my business to know who might be a threat, and his name has come up more than I'm comfortable with.” Teagan crossed his arms as he took in the other man.

 

Cuts on his face, on his chin, appeared to be nail marks? He must be into rough sex. His skin was ashy, dark circles beneath his eyes. Shank must have had a rough few days.

 

Good. If he wasn’t at his best, then should he prove a threat, Teagan could deal with him with ease.

 

Shank came over and pointed at the map, adding in information about the park. “Disciples are gone. There are a few pockets of them still getting mopped up, but for any real threat, they’re out of the game. Though, Nisha never showed. She’s disappeared, so keeping our eyes open for her is smart. She’s smart and crazy. If she wants to cause problems, trust me, she can. Pack and Operators are keeping to their own sides since tensions are running high.”

 

“What are the odds that the two gangs could work together? Separated, they’d prove little challenge. If they worked together, this fight becomes far messier.” Arthur tapped his fingers on the map.

 

Arthur's unease showed in his stance, in the lines of tension in his face, in the way his gaze darted around. Leaving his pregnant mate hadn’t been something he’d wanted, but she’d assured him she was fine. She was only twelve weeks along, just past her first trimester, and Ingram had promised to keep an eye on her.

 

She hadn’t started to show, though Teagan found himself staring at her sometimes, as if he could see the child, as if she already had a bump. He’d seen many couples have children over the years, but this one scraped his nerves. He wanted that, to watch his mate grow, to rub her back as morning sickness hit her hard, to press kisses to her swollen belly. He wanted a mate who would hold a hand out to him, to let him shoulder her burdens, to trust him.

 

But that would never happen. He’d lost his chance by being who he was, and then Ingram’s injury took away the option. So instead, he watched Arthur have what Teagan had wanted so badly. All the power Teagan held, all the things he orchestrated, and he couldn’t fix this.

 

Shank knocked his knuckles against the table. “It ain’t likely. It could happen, especially if pushed too far, but Mags and Mason aren’t on good terms. Mags considers Mason an animal and Mason thinks Mags is a fancy bitch. Especially after slaughtering one of the other gangs, those two will be on high alert for threats. Take too long to deal with them and the risk could be seen as worth it.”

 

“Are there any options that don’t include slaughtering them all?” Nora’s question came out soft.

 

It made Teagan want to attack. That dark part of him, the one that saw weakness and exploited it, that wanted to dig claws into a person’s belly and destroy them before they could destroy him, wanted to seize that hesitation.

 

He took a deep breath to leash it.

 

Shank answered. “Maybe. Mags and William can be bought off. They care about caps and little else. So, if you offer them a good enough price, they’ll sell out their whole gang. You’ll still have raiders, but they could disband them.”

 

“And Mason?”

 

“Mason is more difficult. The Pack is close, and Mason wouldn’t betray them, not for anything.”

 

“Not even for his mate?” Teagan ignored the looks of horror from the others at the idea of using Mason’s mate.

 

“His mate would set him off, but he’d get himself killed before he gave up his Pack. Attack one of them, you attack the whole Pack, and they’ve taken Ellie in. Lay a finger on her, and you’re going to have a hell of a fight.”

 

“Well, that’s potentially useful, still.”

 

Jacobs pointed a finger at Teagan in warning. “We are not risking Ellie or using her. We clear?”

 

Teagan smiled. “Yes, General. We’re clear.”

 

Arthur nodded toward the lift. “I’d like to speak with the General alone. I’ll meet you back at the camp, Teagan.”

 

Nora looked at Shank. “Thanks for your help. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

 

Neither men spoke until they reached the bottom of the lift, until they were alone.

 

Teagan spoke first. “So, between us, what is the real story? What are the chances?”

 

Shank didn’t pretend to misunderstand. “They would be great if anyone involved listened. Overboss and Gage ain’t the type to listen to good advice, though.”

 

“Sometimes I think that’s the curse of planners. We’re doomed to always have the right answer but have no one willing to listen to us.”

 

Shank nodded, pausing outside, arms crossed. “How far will you go in this?”

 

“Don’t play this game with me. We’re the same, you and I, and our answer will always be the same. I’ll go as far as I have to.”

 

“Do you ever get tired of it? Of seeing the pieces move around and knowing what everyone will do and pulling the strings and none of it really changing shit?”

 

Teagan tilted his head as he reappraised Shank. “Existential questions will get you killed. The meaning of life doesn’t matter if you die. Focus on what you can control.”

 

Shank shook his head, sticking a hand into the pocket of his pants. “I’m tired, Teagan. Tired of playing these games. You’ve been at it longer than I have, but I think I’m out.”

 

“Out? You’d just walk away, give up the power? You may not be my equal yet, but you could be. You could be just like me.”

 

Shank nodded. “Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of.”

 

Teagan said nothing as the other man walked away, his words digging in. They were so similar to what Ingram had said so many times.

 

No one left this life, though. No one could. Once you taste the game, you never let it go. You play it until it kills you, because if you don’t play?

 

Someone else will.

 

#

 

Arthur took a seat across from Nora. Gage had gone downstairs to check in on the clinic and give the two of them space. Nora looked more frazzled than the last time they’d faced off, when she’d agreed to allow the Brotherhood to stay. Nuka World hadn't been kind to her.

 

He hadn’t expected her to call on him and ask him for help, but he wouldn’t turn her down. This alliance was too important, and he was still trying to make up for his past mistakes.

 

“How’s Glory?”

 

“She is well. The baby is growing and appears in good health. She was not happy about being left behind.”

 

Nora chuckled as she pushed a can of water to him. “Not surprised at that. She’s a lot like me, and we don’t like missing out on the fun.”

 

Arthur took a drink of the water before asking what he needed to. “I need to know how far you are willing to take this. I had come with the belief this was a finished plan, but you are having doubts. I can see them and I can hear them in your voice. I will not risk my men if you cannot commit to this.”

 

Nora stared down at the table, fingers tracing the imperfections, the scratches and dings. “Have you ever gotten tired of killing? Ever looked at your choices and wondered what the hell you were doing? Thought maybe you’d gone so far down a path, you didn’t know how to get back from it?”

 

“I believe you know that answer to that. It lead me back here, to try and save Danse.”

 

“I’ve been fighting since I woke up in this place. I’ve had to fight everything, and I keep winning somehow, but I’m afraid it’s breaking me. Nick told me he wished I was the woman I used to be, and I’m afraid he’s right.”

 

Arthur nodded, trying to keep his words careful, kind. “Why are you doing this, then?”

 

“I don’t know how much you know about what happened in the Institute. The whole reason I did all of this was to find my son, and I did find him. He ran the Institute. Nate killed him for power, before I ever got the chance to know him, before I got to spend any real time with him.” She paused, but when Arthur opened his mouth to offer condolences, she lifted her hand to silence him. “My son died because I didn’t deal with Nate. If I’d been more ruthless, I could have killed Nate so many times, but I didn’t. I let him live, and I let things slide, and people died because of it. My son died because of it. I want to let everyone walk away from this, I want to turn around and pack up and let Ellie and her fucking raider live in happiness, but what happens when Nate happens all over again? When they decide to act, and people die. What happens when they decide to target Gage?”

 

“Are you sure they would?”

 

“I didn’t think Nate could ever kill his own son, but he did. I’ve learned that the depths of human depravity go all the way down. If you show weakness, if you go easy, they take people from you. I can’t lose Gage.”

 

“And if you slaughter them? If Ellie dies because of it?”

 

Nora lifted her face to meet his gaze. They both ignored the tear tracks on her face. “Then I guess I add it to my never-ending list of sins, don’t I? I was that girl Nick remembers until it cost too much. Now? Now I can’t be her anymore. I can’t lose anymore. So, even if it kills me, I can’t walk away.”

 

Arthur nodded, drinking the last of his water. He wanted to argue, to tell Nora she was wrong. He’d been that man, the one so much like who she was becoming, the one willing to do anything to achieve a goal. It was that man who had left Haylen with Nate, who would have left Nora with a monster just so he could get what he wanted.

 

Instead, he stood. “Can I offer something I’ve learned?”

 

“Everyone else has, so why the fuck not?”

 

“I’ve learned that some victories come at too high a price. Sometimes failing gets us where we need to be. I’ve agreed to help you, Nora, and I will do so. You just need to decide what you really want. Goodnight.”

 

She stared at him, like she hadn’t expected those words, but said nothing as he left.

 

Maybe the words would sink in, and maybe all the bloodshed could be avoided.

 

Probably not, but stranger things had happened.

 

#

 

 

Daniel leaned against Ellie’s arm, food in his lap. He’d shown up just after the sun went down.

 

He’d seen those Brotherhood soldiers and run to the Pack. He wouldn’t admit to being scared, but Mason could see it in his eyes.

 

And Mason was scared, too. Last thing the cub needed was to be in the middle of this mess. The Pack, the adult ones, they picked this life. Daniel was too little to choose anything, and too much like his Mama to run when shit got ugly.

 

It was gonna get ugly. You didn't call in reinforcements like that unless you planned on using 'em. Overboss was done fucking around, and Mason didn't want the cub there to see his Pack slaughtered if it came to that. 

 

“You think any more about going to that settlement Overboss talked about?”

 

Daniel hunched his shoulders. “I’m Pack.”

 

“You’re always gonna be Pack. But, look, I ain’t about to lie to you. Shit here? It’s gonna get ugly.”

 

“So? We take care of our own. I ain’t a coward; I ain’t gonna run.”

 

Mason grabbed the front of Daniel’s shirt and yanked him forward. “Don’t argue with me, cub. I want you to go to the settlement. Try it out at least, huh? Give it a month, and after a month, you can come back and we’ll see.” If there was anything to come back to. 

 

“But Alpha-“

 

“You wanna challenge me? You think you can take me on? No? Then listen, because your Mama told me to watch out for you and I’m gonna do that. We clear?”

 

Daniel lifted his lips, baring his teeth for a moment. Mason returned the aggression and then some, and the kid backed down.

 

“Okay, Alpha,” he said, voice low.

 

Mason dropped the kid down so he could sit on the floor then pulled him closer. “Good. Good. Now eat your fucking food, cub.”

 

Ellie and Mason fell into conversation. Nothing important, and he kept the topics fucking boring so Daniel fell asleep. He leaned against Mason’s side as his eyes slid closed.

 

“You’re really going to have him go?”

 

“I don’t like Overboss, but she cares about him. I’m gonna take him over to her place.”

 

Ellie nodded. “You want me to come with you?”

 

Mason shook his head. He pulled Daniel into his arms as he stood, lifting the kid easily. “Nah, pet. I’m gonna do this myself. Handing over Pack ain’t something I like to do, and it needs to be her and I.”

 

Ellie didn’t argue. She stood and pressed a kiss to Mason’s cheek. “Okay. I’ll be here  when you’re done.”

 

Mason crossed the park, taking the lift to her quarters. At the top, he met Gage and Nora.

 

Gage walked up. “You mind if I take your weapons?”

 

Mason rolled his shoulders then shrugged. “Go ahead.”

 

Gage removed the blades from Mason’s belt and the pistol. “I’ll leave you two alone. I don’t trust you worth shit, Mason, but you wouldn’t start shit with the kid here, right?”

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

Gage took the weapons with him and went down the lift.

 

“Where does the cub sleep?”

 

Nora nodded at the bed. “We put him to bed on the couch but he always ends up in the bed anyway. Gage says the Pack sleeps pretty close together, so I guess that's why.”

 

Mason carried Daniel over and settled him into the bed. The kid curled into the space of the bed like he knew it well. Fuck, he didn’t like this.

 

“Told him to go to the settlement.”

 

Nora walked beside Mason, both of them looking down at Daniel. “Why?”

 

“Because I ain’t stupid. This shit is gonna get bloody and the body counts gonna be ugly. Ain’t no place for a cub. He should be out of here before it goes south. Whatever happens, he doesn’t need to see it. Kid’s lost too much already.” Mason sighed. That kid had been the closest he’d had to his own kid. He’d seen him grown up, helped him grow up. “You’re gonna watch out for him, right?”

 

“Yeah, I am. He’ll be at Sanctuary, my biggest settlement. No place is better protected, not even Diamond City. I'll have Nick escort him back, make sure he's safe.” Nora leaned down and covered Daniel more with blanket, then pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

The cub released a soft breath, just like he used to when his Mama had done the same.

 

“I wish things could be different,” Nora said as she stood. “Believe it or not, I don’t like bloodshed.”

 

“Don’t bullshit me. You’re the one who walked in here ready to kill us all. You don’t get to play innocent now.”

 

“What if you left? You and Ellie could just leave. If the Pack disbands, goes their own way, you all could walk out of this.”

 

Mason released a harsh laugh, though he kept it quiet enough not to wake Daniel. “That Pack is my family. Ain’t turning my back on ‘em, not even for my own life. Even if I tried, they wouldn’t leave.”

 

Nora turned away from the bed, walking to the bar so they could speak without waking the kid. “What about Ellie? Do you really want her in the middle of this?”

 

“Nah, I don’t. But just like my Pack, she wouldn’t leave even if I tried to tell her to. Would you leave if I gave Gage that option? Told him to send you packing? Fuck that, you know mates. Mates don’t run out on each other.”

 

“So this is it, then?”

 

“Seems fucking like it.”

 

Nora poured two glasses of whiskey from the bar, and handed one to Mason. “You know, if things were different, if we’d met some other way, I think we could have been friends. If you weren’t a raider, that is.” She lifted her glass to him.

 

Mason clinked his glass against hers. “And if you weren’t such a fucking bitch.”

 

They both drank down the whiskey in big gulps, then slammed the glasses on the bar top.

 

Mason made his way to the lift. “Sleep well, Overboss.”

 

Nora’s voice followed him as he hit the button on the lift. “You too, Alpha.”

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

Mason had been snarling all day, ever since they’d woken. He’d come in the night before, so late she’d already been in bed, nearly asleep.

 

He’d walked in and brushed his hand over her cheek in a gentle touch, light enough he’d thought she was asleep and hadn’t wanted to wake her.

 

He had leaned in and kissed the top of her head, hand gripping her hair for a moment before releasing it.

 

Fear.

 

Mason was afraid. It was something she'd never really thought she'd feel from him, but there it was, drowning him and spilling onto her. 

 

He’d stayed up most of the night, into the early hours of the morning. He’d taken a spot in a chair, silent, just watching her.

 

Ellie had fallen asleep at some point, unwilling to break into whatever was going on in his head. She’d have assumed it was just Daniel, just the idea of letting the kid go, but it was more than that, it was deeper.

 

When waking, Ellie had expected him to still be sad, or to be back to his normal self. Neither had happened.

 

He’d rolled over, out of bed, and dressed in frustration. All the sorrow of the night before had melted into anger.

 

He hadn’t eaten breakfast with her, saying he had shit to do. She’d barely seen him, besides a few glimpses. She’d visited Fred, stayed out of Mason’s way, but nothing seemed to help.

 

If anything, he’d only become angrier. Hell, Ellie was afraid he was going to attack someone soon. It had sent her to the stage to see if she couldn't help.

 

“What did ya need, pet?” The name was snapped out. He sat in his throne, body angled to the side, just a mess of tension.

 

Ellie stayed off the stage. “I haven’t seen you today.”

 

“Been busy. In case you hadn’t noticed, there’s a lot of shit to do to keep this place running.”

 

“Can I help?”

 

Mason tilted his head, face cold. “How the fuck do you think you can help?”

 

Ellie flinched at the words, so damned similar to what ran through her head often. His face didn’t shift, didn’t soften, but the link? The link showed regret.

 

Instead of giving into whatever Mason was doing, she squared her shoulders. “I can do a lot. I can help with some of the cooking, with inventory, with defense repair. I’m not terrible with turrets, and while I can’t shoot worth anything, I can clean guns.”

 

Mason narrowed his eyes. “Great, we’ll have clean shit. That’ll be great.”

 

“Don’t talk to me like this.”

 

“Why not? This is me, pet. Ain’t changing. A few quick rolls don’t mean shit. Don’t like it? Run back to Diamond City, huh?” The words came out on a rush, like a dare.

 

That’s what this was. That’s what he’d planned.

 

Ellie walked up onto the stage until she stood just before Mason. “Don’t do this with me, Mason.”

 

“Do what? Ain’t doing shit.” He wouldn’t look at her, though.

 

Ellie turned hear head to look over her shoulder at the Pack, many of whom watched the stage. Hell, they looked like kids whose parents were fighting. “Out.”

 

One looked toward Mason, like getting permission. At least Mason seemed to know not to get involved. 

 

Ellie turned fully around, pointing a finger at the backstage. “Everyone out, now. Alpha and I need to have a talk.” Ellie added the snap to her voice that Mason used, and to her amazement, it worked. In less than a minute, Mason and Ellie were alone.

 

“Was that really necessary?” Mason crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back on his throne, the poster child for pissed-off male.

 

Ellie straddled his lap and took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. “Yes, it was.”

 

“If you just wanted to fuck, you could have said so.” He leaned forward to capture her lips.

 

Ellie pressed her hands against his chest to shove him hard. He grunted when his back hit the chair.

 

She leaned into his space. “Don’t do this.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Don’t try to run me off just because you’re scared.”

 

“I’m Alpha; I ain’t scared of shit.”

 

“That’s bullshit and we both know it! You’re pushing at me, hoping I leave!”

 

Mason moved so fast, it drew a gasp from her. He set one hand on her lower back and the other wrapped in her hair, pulling her against him. “I don’t know if I can keep you safe. I don’t know if I can keep any of us safe, and I don’t want to watch you get killed, Ellie. Can’t watch that. I knew you weren’t gonna go, not on your own-“

 

“-but you thought if you pissed me off enough I might go?”

 

“If I die, you’re free and safe. If I don’t, then I’d come for you. You know that, right? I’d do anything to come back for you, but I can’t have you dying, can’t watch you bleed out here. I sent Daniel away because I don’t know what’s going to happen. The Pack is tough, but against the Brotherhood? Fangs and fur ain’t much against steel.” He nuzzled against her throat, then drug his cheek against hers. “Yeah, I’m terrified, pet. This is the first time I’m not sure I can win.”

 

Ellie returned the touch, then turned her face to press a kiss to his cheek. “I’m not leaving, Mason. You can snarl and snap all you want. I’ll just dig my claws in deeper.” To make her point, she sunk her nails into his sides.

 

Mason released a deep groan. “But what if we can’t win this?”

 

“Then we’ll lose together. I’d rather lose by your side than win anywhere else.”

 

He didn’t move for a moment, staring into her eyes. Finally, he released a soft huff that was almost a laugh. “Figures fate would give me a mate as stubborn as I am.” He leaned in to kiss her.

 

Ellie once again shoved back, using her grip on his sides, over his ribs, to force him back against the chair. Of course, she knew if he’d really wanted to fight her, he could have. “You haven’t been very nice to me, pup. I don’t think you deserve a kiss.”

 

The growl he released, low in his throat, a rumble she felt into her hands where she held him, had her shivering.

 

“Playing a dangerous game, pet.” Even if he said that, nothing could hide his lust at her words, at her actions. He loved this. 

 

Ellie drug her hands down his sides, nails scratching him through his shirt, savoring the way he arched into the touch. “Hands down, now, on the arm rests.”

 

He lifted his lips in something similar to the snarl he liked to give, but followed the order. His muscles had gone rigid beneath Ellie, and she wondered if he’d ever done this. Had he ever listened? Ever given up control at all?

 

Not that Ellie was an expert. Still, the idea of him listening to her, of being in control of all that power, it had her growing wet, especially with the sounds he made.

 

Ellie dropped one hand to his pants, working the button free, then opening them enough to give her access. He let his head fall back when she reached in and grasping his cock, releasing a choked sound when she pulled him from the confines of his pants.

 

He was warm in her hand, solid and tempting. Even better was the way his hips lifted, the way the muscles of his forearms stood out as he struggled to remain still. It intoxicated her. She wanted to see how far she could push him, but not right then.

 

“Fuck, pet.” His words came out on the tail end of a moan. “You’re gonna kill me before Overboss gets the fucking chance.”

 

Ellie stroked him in long, slow motions. “You’re going to apologize for being mean to me.”

 

“I don’t apologize.”

 

She leaned in and bit down on his earlobe. “You will. And you’ll stop trying to push me away.”

 

“You shouldn’t be here.”

 

Ellie lifted up to her knees and slid her other hand beneath the skirts of her dress. “I think this is exactly where I should be.”

 

His gaze dropped to where her hand had disappeared. “What are you doing?”

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

“I think maybe I should be-“ His words cut off when she slid her panties to the side and lined him up with her. His hands went to her hips in a tight grip.

 

“Hands. Down.”

 

Mason’s released another sound, all frustration. “Trust me, pet, you’re gonna pay for this.”

 

“Maybe, but not right now.”

 

He lifted his hands and set them back on the arm rest. “I got a limit of patience. You might not want to test it.”

 

Ellie sunk down an inch so she could place both hands on his shoulders. Her head dropped forward as she lowered her body, a steady pace until her body pressed against his. She let her forehead fall against his shoulder, breathing hard.

 

“Let me fuck you, pet. I’ll do it so well, have you moaning so fast.”

 

Ellie’s fingers dug into his shoulders as she lifted her head. “You haven’t said sorry yet.” She raised up on her knees, then moved back down, setting a pace far slower than he’d want.

 

He spread his knees slightly, hips lifting a bit.

 

Ellie leaned in and bit down on his neck, hard enough to leave a mark, the same sort of mark he liked to leave on her. And she suddenly understood the desire to leave on. He'd go on and everyone would be able to see it, would know he was hers. 

 

“Fucking hell, pet. That ain’t fair.” His voice came out so low, it was hard to hear the words, but he didn’t stop her.

 

She pulled back. “Stay still. You can have your way once you apologize and promise you’ll stop trying to scare me off.”

 

“Ain’t gonna happen. I’m Alpha because I’m fucking persistent.”

 

“And you told Daniel that first day that a woman was always in charge of her mate. So you’ll cave.”

 

The armrests groaned beneath Mason’s grip, and if he didn’t give in soon, they might just break the chair. Ellie never speed her pace, keeping Mason on the edge, never giving him enough, even when it wasn’t enough for her, either.

 

Finally, Mason broke. “I’m sorry, pet. Won’t try that shit again, okay? Let me fucking move, now.”

 

Ellie smiled. “Oka-“ She didn’t get the word out before Mason grasped her hips and yanked her down, lifting his hips to thrust deep into her.

 

Ellie gasped, letting her head roll back, exposing her throat.

 

Mason took advantage, peppering bites along her throat, as he took her hard. He used his grip on her hips to move her, thrusting up into her as hard as he wanted, his pace almost punishing. There was desperation there, and that fear leaking through it all.

 

“Ain’t gonna last, pet.” He growled the words low, against her neck, scraping his teeth along her pulse. “Need you too much. You want me to pull out?”

 

Did she? Things were either going to calm down or they were going to be dead. Did the small risk of pregnancy really matter? Ellie shook her head.

 

He sucked in a breath, like that idea was the best thing he’d ever heard. His thrusts lost rhythm, hands cupping her ass. It only took another moment before he spilled into her, cock jerking inside her, sweat sticking his shirt to his chest. Damn he looked good.

 

He released her ass and slid his hands into her hair, forcing her to look at him. “I need you, Ellie. You scare the shit out of me, that you’re gonna get killed out here, but fuck it, because I need you.”

 

“You won’t try to scare me off anymore?”

 

“Nah. Ain’t like I would have been able to let you go anyway.”

 

He stood, sliding out of her and twisting so she sat on the throne instead of him.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Mason dropped to his knees in front of her, gathering her dress up and yanking her panties off her. He smirked up at her, hands spreading her thighs. “Apologizing properly.”  

 

#

 

Mason closed the door to the clinic, finding Fred sitting in the bed, a book in his lap. He looked better, but still like shit.

 

Fred turned, then set the book down. “Hey, Alpha.”

 

“Hey, pup. You giving the good doctor any trouble?”

 

Fred laughed, but stopped when it seemed to hurt. “What doctor? He ran off. We got a slave with some training, that’s it.”

 

“What an asshole.” Mason pulled a chair up to sit by the bed. “How ya feeling?”

 

“Getting better. If you’re here to tell me about the Disciples and the Brotherhood, I already know. Word travels fast. If you’re trying to tell me to stay out of it, you can save your breath. Things go to shit, I’m here, like always.” Fred shifted in the bed, wincing. “My mate. . .”

 

“She got home safe and sound, but a buddy of hers took a piece out of the boy I sent. Seems they didn’t care for a raider following her. Nah, he’s fine, don’t worry. What’s her name?”

 

“Emma.”

 

“Pretty name. I’m a fan of names that start with E. So, why didn’t you mention her before?”

 

“We’re too young.”

 

“So? You were too young to join the Pack but you still did. Being too young ain’t stopped you before.”

 

Fred narrowed his eyes, and damn if he didn’t look like Mason a good two decades ago. “Never figured you for someone to give relationship advice, Alpha.”

 

“Just had some sense fucked into me by my mate, huh? So, listen, pup. The thing is that mates ain’t something you should throw away just because they didn’t show up at the perfect time or in the perfect way. Too precious for that bullshit.”

 

“Easy for you to say. You’re Alpha. You’re strong, you can keep Ellie safe. Me?” Fred nodded down at himself. “Look at me. What if you’d have been an enemy? No. I can’t keep her safe. You saw her, you really think she could survive this life? Especially if I couldn’t protect her?”

 

Mason rested his forearms on his knees as he stared at the kid. Guess that worry never changed, huh? Never went away. Mason was still worried about the same fucking thing.

 

“Let’s get one thing straight. You look like this because you let me kick your fucking ass. If I was a real enemy, you’d have pulled a blade. I’ve seen you fight, really fight, and there’s a good fucking chance you’re gonna hand my ass to me and take over the Pack at some point. Nah, that isn’t a threat, it’s the natural way things go. There’ll come a time when I ain’t the biggest and baddest and someone else’ll step in and well fuck, we could do a hell of a lot worse than you, pup.” Mason reached out and grasped Fred’s knee. “And your Emma could do a lot fucking worse.”

 

“I don’t think she’ll be coming back anyway. Told her to go.”

 

“Well fuck, pup, you don’t know shit about women, do you? They never do what they’re told. You’re gonna heal up, and you’re gonna haul your sorry ass to wherever she is, and you’re gonna make this right.”

 

“If we live through this?”

 

Mason laughed as he sat back. “Yeah, Fred, it’s always if we live through this.”

 

“You’ve never used my name before.”

 

“Well, can’t exactly call you pup when you become Alpha, can I?”

 

Fred laughed, grasping his side and wheezing after a moment. “Guess not.”

 

“When you and your mate work this shit out, you make sure you bring her back, huh? Get her drunk first if you need to, though. Don’t need her passing out just cause I smile. We clear?”

 

Fred nodded. “Yeah, Alpha, we’re clear.”

 

Mason smiled as he stared at the kid. They needed to make it through this shit, because that kid deserved a fucking shot at happiness.

 

#

 

 

Ellie took a deep breath as she stared at the building. Ditching her escort hadn’t been easy, but she’d been ditching Diamond City guards for a long time. Pack members weren’t that much more difficult.

 

The fear Mason had meant things were going badly. He wouldn’t be afraid unless there was a damned good reason.

 

Nora had brought in allies, and now the Pack needed allies.

 

Mason could lead the Pack, but negotiation wasn’t his strong suit. Ellie, on the other hand, she’d dealt with people enough at the agency.

 

She opened the door and walked in. A few people looked at her, but no one stopped her. Their gaze would drop to the necklace around her throat and they’d take a step backward. Even when he wasn't there, Mason was keeping her safe. 

 

Ellie squared her shoulders and walked into the final room, stopping in front of the stage.

 

“Well, well. I never expected you to show up here.”

 

Ellie nodded. “I’ve come to discuss an alliance, Mags.”

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

Mags lifted an eyebrow at the woman who stood before her. Mason’s mate didn’t look like much, if she had to be honest. The woman wore a dress, the sort you saw on old posters of homemakers. She stuck out in a park full of hardened killers. Her hair was pulled back, out of her face, and the heavy bone necklace at her throat identified her as Mason’s mate.

 

Of course, the backbone it took to show up in the Parlor unarmed had to be admired.

 

“An alliance? And why are you here and not Mason?”

 

“Because Mason snarls and snaps. Mason is the human equivalent of a very vicious hound. He’s for protecting, not for making deals.”

 

Mags leaned against the stage, William to her right, Lizzie to her left. “And you’re for making deals? You, some city girl who’s used to living with the finer things, you think you’re equipped to handle negotiations with me?”

 

Ellie nodded, walking closer. “I remember you. I’m sure you don’t remember me, I didn’t spend much time in Diamond City, and even when I was there, I wasn’t upper stands material. I remember you three, though.”

 

“So that makes us friends? Sisters or some nonsense?”

 

“No. However, I understand negotiations, and what you want. I’m sure you’re aware of what Nora has been up to.”

 

Yeah, that was hard to miss. First, the Disciples were slaughtered, and then the Brotherhood had taken over Dry Rock Gulch. They weren’t exactly subtle. The constant clanking of power armor kept her up at night.

 

“Yes, I did notice. It seems to me that the Overboss has the Pack on her list. Why would I ever want to side with people who are about to be wiped out?”

 

“Because she wants to wipe us all out. I know Nora, from before, and I know her plan. She wants every single gang gone, and she won’t stop at the Pack. If she can take the Pack down, you’ll be next, and with us gone, there won't be anyone to help you.”

 

“We’ll bargain. I’m sure I have things she wants.”

 

“You don’t. What she wants is the safety of her mate, and to her, that means this entire park is burned to the ground. On your own, you don’t stand a chance against the Brotherhood. If you stand alongside the Pack, though, that’s enough to make her stop.”

 

“Even with both our gangs, I don’t know if we could take the Brotherhood on.”

 

“I know, but we’ll have negotiating power at least. We’ll have enough for her to have to think twice, to force an agreement.”

 

Mags stared at Mason’s mate, at the hardness of her gaze. She was stronger and smarter than Mags would have given her credit for. Funny to think nature might have gotten it right for once. She’d seen so many bad mates in her world, so many people who never should have been bonded. Her own bond was an example. But this one? This one looked good. A spark of jealousy inside her stung.

 

“Very well. Tell Mason we have, for the time, an alliance. The Overboss will use whatever she can to tear the alliance apart, so make sure to keep your vicious mutt on a leash.”

 

“I’ll tell Mason.”

 

Mags smiled as Ellie turned away. “Wait. You know, if you ever tire of him, we could give you quite the future with us.”

 

“That will never happen. I’m Pack.”

 

“Well then, Mason had better work to keep you happy, because you could prove quite the enemy if you wanted. I look forward to a beneficial alliance.”

 

Ellie nodded and left, leaving Mags, Lizzie, and William alone.

 

“So when do we kill them all?” Lizzie peered at her nails.

 

“We don’t. This is the best plan for now.” While Mags had kept her head down during the drama so far, she hadn’t been blind. The strain in the park would strangle them all if they couldn’t find a way out of it. She'd never been a fan of brute force. Violence for the sake of violence were for people too stupid to use their heads. 

 

“We can’t just trust them. The Pack are animals. They’ll betray them the moment they can. Besides, I have no intention of playing nice with a bunch of beasts. We have to deal with them, first.”

 

William spoke. “We can deal with them after the Overboss is dealt with. She’s the bigger threat right now. With the Brotherhood at her back, she could wipe us out before we knew what was coming. The Pack is a necessary evil.”

 

Lizzie turned a glare on William. “You don’t have a say. You aren’t in charge.”

 

“And neither are you.”

 

Lizzie looked back at Mags. “Let’s talk in private, just us?”

 

Mags could never say no to Lizzie. Even when she wanted to, when her first reaction was to turn to William and talk to him, she always did as Lizzie wanted. “I’ll see you in the morning, William.”

 

Once back in their room, Lizzie reached for Mags. She undid the buttons of her jacket, her fingers splayed on Mags’ chest, slipping past the collar of her shirt. “I don’t like when he talks to you like that.”

 

The scent of Lavender hit Mags, as it always did when Lizzie was so close. It was the scent of Lizzie, had been for years. 

 

“You’re just being jealous. There’s nothing between William and I.”

 

“Of course there is. You’re mates.”

 

Mags frowned, the title causing her to ache as it always did. It hurt, deep down in the pit of her stomach, this overwhelming pain she knew hurt but she couldn’t feel quite right, like something locked it away. “He and I have been mates for years, and we got past that. Mates are just biology, not love.”

 

Mags could still remember when William and she became mates, when the bond had happened. They’d been in Diamond City, the three of them, and she’d fallen to her knees in pain. The scandal had broken apart her family and brought out the truth.

 

William wasn’t her biological brother. Her mother had admitted it, had to admit it to everyone. As blooded siblings, they would have never bonded. William had been a child they’d bought when their mother couldn’t have kids anymore, to pass off as the male heir they’d wanted.

 

She’d thought, for a short time, that maybe there was more. Maybe she and William could have made something of their bond. That strange closeness they’d felt, the one they both had pushed away and pretended didn't exist, they’d thought there might be potential. Then things had changed with Lizzie. She’d come into Mags room while William confront their mother, smelling so strongly of lavender Mags had almost choked, and she’d made Mags realize she’d loved Lizzie all along. How had Mags never realized it before? Lizzie was her best friend, and then suddenly more, everything, and Mags couldn’t remember how it happened.

 

So William had stayed, her mate but nothing more. They never sealed the bond, always ensured they were never close enough to risk an accidental touch.

 

“He still wants you. I see it in his face when he looks at you, that longing. But he can’t have you. You’re mine, Mags.” Lizzie wrapped her arms around Mags and pulled her into a kiss. She always kissed her like she was drowning, like she had to have her. She broke the kiss but stayed close. “Tell me you’re mine, Mags.”

 

Mags head clouded like it always did with Lizzie, the words coming out on a sigh, so fast she didn’t think about them. “I’m yours, Lizzie.”

 

How many times had she said that? She believed it when the words crossed her lips, but in the moments before? The moments after?

 

She thought about William.

 

#

 

Mason was on Ellie the moment he saw her just outside the Parlor. He shoved her back until she hit the wall, his hand cupping her head so she didn’t hit it. Pissed or not, he wouldn’t hurt her. His body pressed against hers, pinning her. “What the fuck were you thinking?”

 

She went to respond, but Mason took the chance to kiss her. He claimed her mouth, tongue sliding past his lips, tasting her, devouring her.

 

He broke the kiss. “I was about a second from storming in there. What the hell were you doing?”

 

“We need them, Mason. Mags has agreed to an alliance, to a truce. Between the Pack and the Operators, Nora will have to think twice before attacking us.”

 

Mason hesitated. “You brokered a truce?”

 

Fuck, even Mason wouldn’t have been able to do that. To be fair, he wasn’t sure that would work, but hell, it showed balls. He didn’t know many who’d walk into an enemy’s headquarters unarmed to work out a truce.

 

His mate was a bad ass. . .

 

Ellie bit softly on her bottom lip and he wanted his teeth there, wanting to nip at her until she begged and pleaded for him. “I wanted to help. I want us to be safe.”

 

Mason pressed his forehead against hers and took a deep breath, trying to cage the part of him still annoyed as fuck, that instinct that had to have her. “You did good, pet. You did real good.”

 

If Ellie could think things through, so could Mason

 

#

 

Arthur rubbed his hands against his eyes. He missed Glory.

 

Leaving her had been the last thing he’d wanted. She hadn’t started to show yet, but he’d gone to bed most nights, hand on her stomach, dreaming about the child they would have. She was doing well, the morning sickness having passed, but being without her made him uneasy.

 

He’d have rather left Teagan. Arthur didn’t trust Teagan, not much, but he’d seemed to have an interest in keeping Glory alive thus far. However, this mission required intel, planning, and insight into others, and those were things he was good at. Success was more important than foolish worries. 

 

An entire base of his men watched over Glory, but it still wasn’t enough, not for Arthur. Hell, Glory was more than capable of defending herself, but Arthur still couldn’t shake the frustration.

 

“Sir?”

 

Arthur turned toward the man. “Yes, Knight?”

 

“There’s someone here to see you. He says his name is Mason, and that he leads the Pack.”

 

Should he meet with him? Mason was the enemy, and the last thing Arthur wanted was Nora worrying about allegiances. Still, that honorable part of Arthur refused to ignore an enemy. If you’re willing to kill someone, you should be willing to look them in the eye.

 

“Let him in, unarmed, of course.”

 

He was a raider, after all.

 

The knight left, and a few minutes later, Mason walked in.

 

He was tall, large, broad. He wore the same clothing as the other Pack members Arthur had seen, and had stripes painted on his face. Red hair and a matching red mustache and goatee completed the man’s strange look.

 

It wasn’t the clothing or face paint that Arthur noticed, though. It was the confidence the man carried. This was someone used to being in control, a man used to violence and winning. He would not go down with ease.

 

Mason was the first to speak. “You Arthur Maxson?”

 

“I am. If you’re here to try and get me to pull back, I can assure you, you’re wasting your time. Nora Jacobs has requested my help, and she will have it.”

 

Mason nodded and walked across the room, not toward Arthur, but just prowling. He seemed to be nothing but nervous energy. “Nah, I didn’t expect you to just roll over and show your throat. Besides, what fun is that? Figured we should meet, though. If you’re gonna kill people, should know who is on the other side.”

 

So close to what Arthur had thought.

 

“Have you considered trying to work this out with Nora? Trying to come to an understanding?”

 

“Overboss came here to kill us. Ain’t no working out to be done there, no middle ground. She wants us dead, and I ain’t on board with that, so here we are.” Mason tilted his head, eyes narrowed as he studied Arthur. “You look like an asshole, you know that?”

 

“I’ve heard that before, yes.”

 

“Bet you have. The worst part? You ain’t always an asshole. I see it, in your eyes. You got something in there, something broken that makes you more. You got the potential to be something else.”

 

“This coming from a raider? Forgive me, but I’m not looking for your advice on my choices in life.”

 

Mason laughed, a deep rumble. “You got balls for being a pup. Fuck, imagine what you’ll be when you’re all grown up. If you survive that long, that is.”

 

“Is that a threat?”

 

“Nah. Just a fact. Lot of people around Overboss seem to die off. She’s so busy eliminating threats, she ain’t able to figure out who’s a threat and who aint. fuck, don't think the girl knows anything beyond her mate. I just hope she keeps you in the right group, for your sake.”

 

“And that’s why you’re here, to offer this advice? To worry about me?”

 

“Nope, the advice came as a present. I came to tell you that the Operators and the Pack decided to play nice. When you boys want to fuck around, well, you got yourselves a big fucking fight in store. Might want to think twice about all this bullshit.”

 

Arthur’s hands drew into fists behind him at that knowledge. That was the exact thing he’d worried about, the one wrench they could have thrown into the plans. The Brotherhood could still win, but instead of a quick, decisive victory, it would be bloody and expensive. 

 

“Let the Overboss know if she attacks any of our people, she’s not gonna like the consequences.” Mason turned and walked out, the same confidence he’d had when he’d walked in.

 

Nora wasn’t going to be happy about this news.

 

#

 

William waited for Lizzie to go back to her lab before he approached Mags.

 

Their relationship had always been. . . strained. Well, not always. There was a time, back before they’d become mates, when no two people were closer. Mags had been everything to him, and despite the confusion at feeling the link, something inside him had clicked into place.

 

All those years of feelings he’d shoved down, ones he’d told himself were wrong and sick, it made sense. Of course he loved her, she was his mate. For a while, life had all come together. She’d even lifted her head after the bond formed and smiled at him, this open, honest smile that had him ready to reach out and pull her into a kiss.

 

But, it hadn’t lasted. He’d gone to confront their mother, and Lizzie had taken Mags aside. When he saw Mags next, she’d said she loved Lizzie, that she’d always loved Lizzie, and she was sorry but she and William couldn’t ever be anything more.

 

He’d accepted it, still help out hope she’d change her mind, but she never had.

 

And Lizzie? She’d grown more possessive over the years, until just speaking to Mags became a fight, a fight William didn’t want to have. So now he waited for her to leave, first.

 

“You can’t turn your back on the Pack,” William said.

 

Mags brushed her hands over her outfit as if she could brush away the dust of Nuka World. “I know. I wouldn’t. The best plan is to side with Mason, to keep the Overboss and the Brotherhood at bay. It is the smart play.”

 

At least she knew that. Lizzie had a way of infecting people, especially Mags, a way of making them buy whatever she was selling.

 

“I’m sorry if I caused a fight between you and Lizzie.”

 

She shook her head, though lines appeared between her eyebrows. “You didn’t. Lizzie is jealous, we both know that, but she gets over it quickly.”

 

William should be quiet. He should let this go, but right then? In the darkness of the Parlor, the quiet of the empty room, he couldn’t. It was like they were younger again, when they'd sit up at night in their room and talk into the early hours of the morning. “Ellie was amazing, wasn’t she? I think she’d do anything for Mason.”

 

Mags fidgeted, but he got nothing through their link. “That’s what mates do.”

 

“Do you ever wish it was different with us? Or that someone else were your mate? Someone you could have that sort of relationship with?”

 

Mags turned her gaze on William, and it stole his breath. How long had it been since she’d looked at him, really looked at him? So long, he couldn’t recall, couldn't remember the last time. “I’ve never wished for a different mate.”

 

“Never? In all these years? You never wanted someone you could actually be with?”

 

Mags lowered her gaze, pain clawing through their link even if it never showed on her face. “I’ve never wanted anyone else. If I wasn’t. . .” She couldn’t say it, like the words stuck in her throat.

 

“In love with Lizzie?”

 

“Right. If I wasn’t in love with her, I’d want you.”

 

Always second place. There had been a time he’d felt guilty for getting between the two of them, like he’d screwed up their perfect romance. After years of being on the outside, of Lizzie’s barbs and jabs, the guilt had dried up. Now he just felt angry and cheated.

 

Cheated both out of the family she'd been and the love she could have become. 

 

“Just don’t do anything foolish, Mags. Lizzie, she doesn’t think things through sometimes. She’s going to want you to act, to do something reckless. Promise me you’ll talk to me first.”

 

“I always talk to you. Or, at least, I always want to.”

 

“Then why don’t you? I’m always here for you, but you push me away. You don’t ask my opinion anymore, don’t ever sit and talk to me.”

 

Frustration and confusion. The two things warred inside her, like she couldn’t understand and that pissed her off. “I try, sometimes. I miss talking to you, sitting with you all night, just talking. I think about it, tell myself I’m going to go, and then I . . . don’t. Sometimes I don’t recognize myself, I don’t understand why I do things. I worry I’m losing my mind.”

 

Her words tore into William, made him want to fix this, to help, but how? “I’m not going anywhere.” He set a hand on her thigh, the fabric of her pants keeping their skin from touching, but still the closest they’d been in so long. “I’m always here, always will be. Nothing will change that.”

 

Mags nodded, but still wouldn’t meet his gaze, that damned wall between them still in place. “I promise. Before I do anything, I’ll talk to you.”

 

His hand itched to reach up and cup her cheek, to indulge in the touch he’d wanted for so long, but he couldn’t. He’d never force her to seal the bond. He loved her too much for that. So, instead, he walked out of the room, leaving her behind as he had for years.

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

 

Gage paced outside the park walls. He needed time to collect himself, to shoot shit or blow shit up or otherwise have a hissy fit with no one watching. 

 

The fucking Pack and Operators working together? What sort of shit was that? It had taken him months of negotiation to get all three gangs to even sit in the same room let alone play nice for Colter. Ellie strolls into the Parlor and has the Operators eating out of her hand after a few words? One conversation and they agree to work together like that?

 

Maybe Gage should retire from this shit and hand the keys to Ellie. Let her manipulate everyone. Clearly, she was better at it than he was. She managed to move the pieces in a fucking waltz around him.

 

Worse? What was he supposed to do? They had enough men, but only if they were willing to sacrifice a hell of a lot of Arthur’s men to do it. As much as Nora wanted to win, she seemed unwilling to do that, which was probably what Ellie was counting on.

 

Dust rose when Gage kick a pebble as hard as he could, watching it strike the outside wall near the back of the park.

 

He’d worked so damned hard and here it all was, falling apart.

 

The only reason they were there in the first place was to keep him safe. This was all his fault, and now there were lives on the line, all for him.

 

That didn’t feel good. Fuck, he didn’t like this.

 

He wanted to pick Nora up, throw her over his shoulder, and haul both their asses back to Sanctuary. Get a little house set up, some crops, a room for Daniel. He wanted to spend his days with his mate and his kid and fuck the rest of the world. They’d done their time, they’d fought their battles. Didn’t they deserve a break?

 

Hell, Daniel deserved it even if Gage didn’t. He’d sent word to Sanctuary ahead of Daniel and Nick, directions on setting up a room for Daniel in Nora and Gage’s house. He wanted all the best shit there, all the toys the kid didn’t get out in Nuka World. Gage wasn't above buying love. Mackenzie would stay in that house until they got back, so Daniel wouldn’t have to move again, then Mackenzie would get her own place.

 

He missed the kid already. Their quarters had gotten smaller without him, without the mess he made, the noise, the constant sound of shit breaking. Kid was a whirlwind.

 

Gage picked up the next rock and threw it, as hard as he could, wanting something to deal with this frustration. Maybe if he wore himself out enough, he wouldn’t be so fucking angry. Turned out nothing pissed him off worse than being out of control. 

 

Calm came through their link, and a hint of amusement. How far he’d come with Nora that his anger didn’t send her running anymore. Nah, not his Nora. The woman could face down anything now, even him.

 

He took a deep breath and tried to settle, to let the frustration sink away. He pictured it just sliding out of him. . .  like fucking bloodworms.

 

Bloodworms he could stomp to death.

 

So, not the most calming image.

 

A sound behind him had Gage turning, but the strike of something against his skull pitching him forward into the dirt, and into darkness.

 

#

 

Nora sucked in a breath as pain flooded the link, then nothing. Her hand caught the wall of her quarters to keep her upright against his pain and her fear.

 

Gage had been pacing, she’d bet, wallowing in his own guilt, but that wasn’t uncommon. He’d storm and then he’d come home and fuck her and they’d be fine.

 

That was until something happened that hurt, then caused him to black out. It happened so fast, someone had to have ambushed him. Her temper slipped, her hand grabbing for the rifle on the table.

 

She turned, ready to find him, to rain hell down on whoever had dared touch him, when she nearly ran into Mags, who stood on the lift. Only a sharp stopped left them chest to chest but not touching.

 

Nora narrowed her eyes, because she didn’t believe in coincidences. “If you hurt him-“

 

Mags lifted a hand to silence Nora. “I didn’t. Not much, at least. I have no desire to hurt him.”

 

“I suggest you start talking.”

 

Mags nodded and stepped inside, off the lift. Her eyes were glassy, slightly unfocused. Was she high? She waved on her feet. “It’s simple. I want Nuka World. I paid my way by working with Colter, by working with you, by putting up with Gage. I was promised things that have not happened. You will take the Brotherhood soldiers and attack the Pack. My men will help you. We’ll slaughter them in one evening, no problem. Then, you’ll leave. The Operators will control Nuka World, like it was supposed to be. You’ll get Gage back and we won’t bother any of your settlements.”

 

“And you think that will work? You think I’ll just accept that?”

 

“Yes, I do. It is exactly what you wanted. There won’t be a threat against your mate anymore, and we won’t pose a threat to your precious settlements. In case you’ve forgotten, the Operators are the only gang who hasn’t caused problems for you. We never attacked Gage, we never threatened you. We’re reasonable and only want to continue to accumulate caps.”

 

“Abducting and threatening my mate seems like a problem to me.”

 

Mags frowned, as if the words didn’t make any sense. She shook her head, hard. “You forced my hand when you brought in soldiers to wipe us all out. Look, you’ll get rid of the Pack and you can go home, raise that kid you took from the Pack, live your life with your mate. We don’t all have to die here, Nora. We can walk away from it with us both getting what we want.”

 

Nora pressed her lips together. She could kill Mags right here, right now. One bullet between the eyes and down the bitch would go.

 

“And if you’re thinking of anything foolish, like attacking me, or trying to rescue Gage, know that we’ll kill him before you ever manage it. Do we have a deal?”

 

Nora’s hands drew into fists, but she nodded.

 

She didn’t have a choice but to accept.

 

#  


 

The click of a safety and the press of a muzzle against his temple had Mason waking. A light flipped on, illuminating the person holding the gun to his head.

 

Well, it looked as if Nora Jacobs was about to win, the light of her pipboy casting shadows up her face.

 

Nora moved back but kept the gun trained on him. Mason sat up and pressed Ellie behind him. No one spoke for a moment.

 

“Go on,” he said, voice soft. “If this is why you’re here, get it over with. I trust you’ll get Ellie out of here, though. She ain’t responsible for any of this, doesn’t deserve to die here.”

 

Nora sat in the chair against the wall. “They took him.”

 

“I need more specifics than that, Overboss. Ain’t that smart.”

 

“Mags. She took Gage. She said the only way to get him back is to wipe out the Pack.”

 

Ah, so that made sense. That’s why she was here. Fuck, he couldn’t even blame her. He’d do anything for Ellie. “Well, you can take me out. The rest of the Pack? Let ‘em go. Tell Mags they scattered. You’ll get Gage back, she’ll have the park, and Ellie will be safe. Everyone wins.”

 

Ellie’s fingers dug into Mason’s arm. “Not everyone. No. Nora, don’t do this, please.”

 

Light caught on tears that ran down Nora’s face. “Never thought of myself as someone who could kill someone in cold blood. Amazing the things you’ll do for your mate.”

 

Ellie shoved at Mason until she could move out from behind him. “Please. We’ll figure this out, we’ll help you get Gage, anything. You don’t have to do this. We never had to do this.”

 

“You don’t understand.”

 

“I understand perfectly! I’m not some child, Nora. You’re scared. Mason’s scared. Everyone is scared and lashing out instead of just talking. Mason won’t touch Gage, doesn’t want to. You and Gage could have left and he’d have been safe, but instead, you just kept pushing harder and harder and we ended up here. You think pushing more is going to fix this?”

 

Nora dropped her hand against her thigh, so the gun still pointed at Mason, but with less aggression. “And since you’re so fucking smart, Ellie, what do you suggest?”

 

“The Operators betrayed us all. They took a shot at us all. Mason knows the area, the people, and you can find Gage through your link. You two go get Gage. With him out of the way, the Brotherhood and the Pack will take out the Operators together. Then you two walk away from each other.”

 

Nora tapped her fingers against her thigh. “I don’t know if I can walk away. I can’t promise that.”

 

“I’ll go with you anyway,” Mason said.

 

“Why? If I can’t promise to stop this, why would you help me?”

 

Mason bared his teeth. “Because they fucking turned on me, and you know my opinion on that. You? You’re a necessary evil to help me get close to ‘em. We’ll kill ‘em and then, if we have to, we’ll kill each other, when we're done.”

 

Nora released a soft laugh. “Finally, something we can agree on.”

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

Ellie jumped when the door to her room opened, and William walked in. She’d yet to actually speak to him, but he was memorable if nothing else. He'd said nothing while she'd spoken to Mags, but the way he'd watched the exchange was hard to ignore.

 

Ellie grabbed the pistol on the dresser, pointing it at William. “What do you want?”

 

“Nothing you’re going to need that gun for. I need your help.”

 

“You abducted Gage and planned to manipulate Nora into slaughtering us. Why should I ever not shoot you?”

 

William lifted his hands in front of him to show they were empty. “I didn’t do that. I didn’t know anything about it until it was done. That’s why I’m here, Ellie. I can’t trust the Operators, but I know something is wrong.”

 

Ellie moved backward, hand with the gun shaking. “Maybe this is just a ploy. You took Nora’s mate, how do I know you aren’t just trying to get Mason’s mate now?”

 

William kicked a chair over, forcing it to hit the wall. “Because I don’t care about you or the Pack or Nora or that asshole Gage. I care about Mags and something is wrong with her.”

 

“What’s wrong with her is that she’s insane and evil. I can't help with that.”

 

He moved fast, snatching the gun from Ellie’s hand. “She isn’t evil. She planned on working with the Pack when I spoke to her last. I don’t know why it changed, but something is wrong.”

 

“So she lied to you.”

 

William shook his head and handed the gun back to Ellie. “No. She’s a lot of things, but she doesn’t lie to me. She promised that she’d speak to me before she made any plans.”

 

“Why come to me?”

 

“You worked with Nick. I need you to come with me and check the Parlor while everyone is gone. Help me find something to explain this, please. Maybe someone is blackmailing Mags, forcing her to do this. Maybe we can fix this before it turns bloody, before anyone dies.”

 

Ellie held the gun he’d given back to her. Why give it back? She could shoot him, or call for the Pack, anything.

 

“I’m not trying to trick you, Ellie. Mags, she’s my mate. I need to figure out what’s wrong.”

 

And that got her. When nothing else could, that convinced her. She knew what it felt like to hurt, to be afraid for your mate. That pain was all over his face.

 

Ellie set the gun down on the dresser. “Alright, let’s go.”

 

#

 

Nora shoved at Mason’s arm when he yanked at her jacket. “Keep your fucking hands to yourself.”

 

“Trust me, I ain’t making a move on you. Wouldn’t get my cock anywhere near you; doubt I’d get it back. Now, button the fucking jacket up.”

 

“It’s too tight.”

 

“And Mags has a strict dress code. You walk in there looking like shit, she’s gonna know you ain’t one of hers. Now button it the fuck up and quit whining. I washed off my face paint and let ‘em dye my hair, and I ain’t bitching.”

 

Nora fastened the buttons on the jacket. “This sounds like bitching.”

 

They’d gotten the outfits from Mason’s things. He’d said he had them for such an occasion, and once dressed, Nora had to admit, they played the part. Both looked exactly like one of Mags Operators. Hell, she might even keep the outfit afterward, if she could let out the bust. It seemed Mags didn't take raiders with boobs.

 

Mason had to adjust his gait, since he even walked like an animal. Plus, he’d had to knock off the growling and snarling at every moment. Nora had kicked him in the shins once when he’d bared his teeth at a radroach on their way to the power plant.

 

It hadn’t taken much to figure out where Mags had taken Gage. The direction and distance gave her a good guess, and the Power Plant was the obvious choice.

 

Gage had woken, but he still wasn’t angry. Nora didn’t get it, didn’t understand it. He seemed. . . comfortable? Confused, maybe? They must have drugged him.

 

They were just outside of the power plant now, hidden in the rocks nearby. They needed to wait for darkness to increase the chance that no one would see them or recognize them. Between that and the stealthboys Nora had, they'd have good odds to sneak past. They sat on the rocks overlooking the power plant.

 

“Never figured I’d be on the same side of a gun as you.”

 

“Yeah, well, neither did I.” Nora set her hands behind her head as she leaned back. “I still think you’re shit for Ellie.”

 

“Yeah, well, so do I.  Ain’t nearly good enough for her, I know it. Doesn’t mean I’ll give her up, though. You don’t throw out a gift just cause you don’t deserve it.”

 

Nora had to laugh at that. Hadn’t she thought the same thing about Gage? That she didn’t come close to deserving him, but she was keeping him anyway.

 

“I bet Nick hated you,” she said.

 

“More than a little, yeah. I might have made a comment about fucking her, too.”

 

Nora laughed once, hard, before clapping her hand over her mouth to keep quiet. She fell into another burst of laughed at the smirk on his lips, lacking any sense of repentance. When she caught her breath, she removed her hand. “Yeah, I can see why you might not be going out for drinks anytime soon. Better shape up, though. Fathers-in-law have more say than you like to admit.”

 

“You speak from experience?”

 

“Not exactly. My Dad died before I met my mate. My first one, Nate.”

 

Mason nodded, stretching his legs out and crossing them at the ankle. “Yeah, heard about that asshole. I done a lot of shit, but men like that? A blade to the stomach is too good for ‘em. Daniel’s daddy was like that, you know?”

 

Nora frowned. “Mackenzie said she didn’t know who his dad was.”

 

“She didn’t. Stephanie wanted to forget him as soon as she could, never told anyone about him. I know because I was the one who slaughtered him for her. Watched over her afterward, helped her when she was pregnant, did everything I could. Not that it mattered, in the end. Couldn’t keep her safe, or Daniel.”

 

“You did good with Daniel. You kept him alive until he could find a new home, that means something.”

 

Mason looked over at Nora, that same smirk on his lips. “You know, Stephanie woulda’ liked you. Both of you tough and mean and angry and really fucking protective. Daniel’ll be in good hands.” Mason’s gaze went back to the power plant. “I’m gonna miss him. If we all live through this, that is, I’ll miss the cub. Wasn’t mine, but he felt like it sometimes.”

 

Nora went to speak, but Mason lifted his hand to stop her.

 

“Don’t. We’ll deal with our shit when this is over. No use in making promises now. Sun’s dropped enough, you ready? I hate that fucking mate of yours, but hell, maybe I can shoot him once in the leg or something.”

 

“Once in the leg I can forgive. Any higher? We’ll have problems.”

 

Mason hopped to his feet and stuck his hand out to help Nora up. “Fuck, I doubt it matters. I seen you two, pretty sure you’re carrying his balls somewhere in that vault suit of yours anyway.”

 

Nora shook her head and took Mason’s hand. He pulled her to her feet, then slapped his hand down on her back in a friendly pat that stung more than a little.

 

“All right. Let’s go fuck up their plan.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

#

 

William shoved the table over in Mags room. Nothing. Nothing to explain why she was acting this way, to explain what she was thinking. “This doesn’t make sense.”

 

Ellie reached for him. “Maybe there’s nothing to find. Maybe she just didn’t want to tell you her plan.”

 

William shoved her grip off. “No. You don’t know her, don’t understand. She’s never lied to me, not ever. She’d never turn around and go behind my back. There’s something wrong with her. Something that Lizzie. . .” he hesitated, gaze drifting to the side. “Lizzie has a lab. She spends a lot of time in there. I don’t know what she’s been working on, but maybe it can explain this.”

 

He walked fast, Ellie on his heels, to the lab. They searched the items, the files, then she sat at the terminal. Her fingers moved quickly as she broke past the password, then brought up files.

 

“She’s talking about a grenade, some sort of persuasion grenade. Do you know what that is?”

 

William leaned beside her to peer at the screen. “No. I’m not a scientist, I don’t pay attention to her work.”

 

Ellie’s fingers drug over the screen as she read, eyebrows drawn together. “She’s been creating a grenade that uses a special chemical in it to cause people to be easily manipulated. It makes them susceptible to suggestion. She has notes here, tests. She’s been testing the chem for years, perfecting it, learning how to turn it into an weapon. She's got notes going way back here.”

 

William turned around and walked to the workbench. He picked up a grenade from there, one that hadn’t been finished. The items clinked as he moved them around, searching for something.

 

Then it hit him, the smell, the one he’d smelled so long he almost didn’t recognize it. “Lavender”

 

“What?” Ellie stood and came over.

 

“I smell lavender. This all smells like lavender. Lizzie’s been using this chem on Mags for years, she must have used a bigger dose to get her to go along with this plan.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. This plan? This isn't Mags. Mags is too smart for this, but Lizzie? She's impulsive, and this screams Lizzie. I’ve smelled this fucking thing for years, always on Lizzie or Mags. Mags just told me the other night she didn’t understand why she did the things she did. Lizzie has been doing this to her for years, Ellie, stealing years of her life.” He slung his arm across the table, knocking the items to the floor and picking up the rifle from the table. “I’ve got to go deal with this.”

 

“Mason and Nora can handle it.”

 

“No, they can’t. Lizzie has these things and no one else knows. One of them and Mason and Nora won’t be able to remember why they want to kill her in the first place. Not to mention, they’re after Mags right now, who isn’t even at fault.”

 

Ellie nodded. “Fine, but I’m coming with you.”

 

“Like hell you are. In case you’ve forgotten, I’ve seen you hold a pistol. It was pathetic. You will stay here.”

 

“I’m just going to follow you if you don’t bring me, and then I’ll tell Mason you told me to come help. My mate is in danger, and I'm not leaving him to you. I don't trust you.”

 

And then Mason would kill him, assuming the Alpha got out of this, for endangering his mate. Great. “Fine. Put on some damned armor, though. We don’t go into battle in a fucking dress, Ellie.”

 

“I just need one thing first.”

 

“What?”

 

Ellie smiled. "Back-up."

 


	29. Chapter 29

 

The fact any of this bullshit plan had worked shocked Mason. Sure, dress up like fucking Operators and sneak into the power plant to save the fuckwit who’d screwed this all up in the first place. Oh, and bring along the woman currently planning on wiping you out.

 

Right. Brilliant.

 

And yet there he was, beside Nora, doing exactly that. Why?

 

Fuck knew he could ask that question all day. Part of what he’d said was true, that he’d wanted a piece of fucking Mags. The bitch had lied to his mate and betrayed them, and shit like that stuck with Mason. The other part? He was willing to consider playing the game.

 

How many people had told him he didn’t understand Nora, that she wasn’t who he thought she was? A lot of fucking people. Maybe if they did this, if they managed it, he and Nora could figure shit out. They weren’t ever going to be besties, but they could coexist without trying to kill each other.

 

Maybe.

 

And if not? Well that would really suck. He’d have rather spent his last day between his mate’s thighs instead of out here with Nora.

 

An elbow to his ribs had his lip curling up.

 

“Pay attention. Up ahead, the guards there, in front of that door.”

 

“I am paying attention. Saw ‘em already. He’s through that door, yeah?”

 

Nora nodded. “Yeah, he is. I can feel him.”

 

Mason reached a hand behind him, for the blade at the small of his back. They’d managed to not take out a single guard, but these two? They’d have to kill ‘em to get Gage out, anyway. “We’ll get in close and take ‘em out-“

 

Nora pulled a silenced pistol from her hip and unloaded two shots so fast he almost jumped backward. The two guards dropped.

 

Well fuck, for a moment there he was glad she was on his side. “Or we could do that.”

 

“Gage is the one who sneaks around. I didn’t destroy the Institute or take out Kellogg by sneaking around. I did it by walking in and ending them.”

 

Mason huffed out a laugh. If they weren’t so different he might even like her. That sort of shit? She was Stephanie again. Yeah, Daniel was in good hands.

 

“Sure thing, Overboss. I think the way’s clear now.”

 

They crossed the hallway and to the door. Nora picked the lock in a single attempt. Another skill he could respect.

 

Inside the room, they found no cage, nothing to keep Gage trapped. Instead, Gage sat on a couch, staring off into space, a stupid fucking grin on his face.

 

Nora rushed over, sinking to her knees beside him. She tilted his head, checking for injuries. “His pupils are blow. What is this, med-x?”

 

Mason pulled the two bodies inside before closing the door and going over. “No. Med-x would make him loopy, giggly probably, or unconscious. I don’t know what this is.”

 

“Gage? Sweetheart, come on, look at me”

 

He turned his gaze to Nora, eyebrows drawn together. “I’m supposed to sit here.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yep. Lizzie said to sit here and wait.”

 

“Wait for what?”

 

“For her. She said she’d be back and that I should wait.”

 

Nora grabbed Gage’s hand. “Come on. Let’s get you out of here.”

 

He shook his head and jerked his hand away. “No. She said to wait.”

 

“Well fuck this.” Nora grabbed his arm and yanked to get him moving.

 

Gage curled his hand into a fist and before Mason could say a word, he threw that fist, nailing Nora in the cheek. “Lizzie said stay here. I have to stay here.”

 

Nora stumbled backward, hand over her cheek, eyes wide. The fear that skirted across her face? Well fuck if he had expected that.

 

Colter had hit the bitch a hell of a lot harder, and she hadn’t reacted. Gage though? It was like the asshole had reached inside her and ripped out something.

 

Then Mason remembered how Stephanie had looked just after she’d gotten back. The way she’d flinched. Nora’s mate had been the same sort of fucker, and that hit she took from Gage? Yeah, that shit had reopened some old wounds.

 

He set a hand on her arm when she didn’t respond to her name, and caught the punch she threw at him. “Claws in. I got an idea.”

 

She nodded, her cheek already swelling.

 

He’d been dying to fuck Gage up for a while. Nice to think he’d get a chance, and all for the greater good, right?

 

Mason swung a sucker punch at him, and with Gage as out of it as he was, he didn’t even have a chance to react or brace. He went down, hard, and some petty part of Mason liked the fact he’d be black and blue, just like Nora, come tomorrow.

 

“Couldn’t have picked a lighter fucking mate?” Mason hefted Gage up and over his shoulder, groaning beneath the man’s weight. “Only people I carry around are ones I plan to fuck.”

 

Nora took a deep breath, seeming to center herself, before smirking. “Keep implying that and I think he’ll wake up to punch you, too. Seems you’re the only one who has gotten out of this unharmed.”

 

“That’s because I didn’t start all this bullshit. I've just been minding my own business, trying to fuck my mate and keep her happy, while you all plot to your little hearts content.”

 

“What does Ellie see in you? I knew her pretty fucking well, and you aren’t her type. She’s a sweet girl.”

 

“Animal magnetism,” Mason said, laughing. “And she ain’t as sweet as you think. Girl can handle herself when she needs to, fierce as a mama yao guai if you threaten those she cares about. Never gonna deserve her, but I sure as fuck am gonna try.”

 

The way they’d come in couldn’t be gone through again. Gage was way too fucking heavy to heft his ass up and into the rafters, which left them trying to creep through the hallways, avoiding guards.

 

Not that there were many. Mags seemed to have brought a small group of their men, really. She must have expected Nora to do as she asked.

 

They passed one last door that opened into a large room, one where Mags stood beside Lizzy, both armed.

 

#

 

Nora reached for her weapon, but when Mags lifted her rifle, Nora froze.

 

She should have been paying closer attention, should have been ready. It was just. . . the way Gage has struck her really fucked up her head. She couldn’t focus, couldn’t pay attention to anything. She knew it wasn’t him, that it was whatever junk Mags had pumped him full of, but that didn’t fix it.

 

It was like that hit had ripped open every wound she had about Nate.

 

And now? Now it landed her distracted and at Mags’ mercy.

 

Mason hefted Gage down, so his body struck the ground.

 

“A little easier, would you? This is all for nothing if you end up hemorrhaging his brain!”

 

“Well that’s fucking stupid, I’m pretty sure the asshole doesn’t have one.”

 

Mags interrupted them. “Really? You two bicker like siblings. I warned you what would happen if you came here, if you didn’t follow your part of the plan. I said I would kill Gage, and now I’ll have to kill you, too.”

 

“And then the Brotherhood will wipe you out,” Nora said.

 

Mags frowned, like she hadn’t considered that.

 

Lizzie spoke instead, setting a hand on Mags shoulder and leaning in. “No, they won’t. We’ll blame it on the Pack and the Brotherhood will wipe them out for killing Nora. Everything will still go exactly as planned.”

 

Mags nodded, a flush on her cheeks. “Right. The plan will still work.”

 

“But it almost failed because you weren’t thinking straight, Lizzie.” William walked into the room, hauling Ellie by the arm.

 

And if the waves of aggression pouring off Mason were any indication, this all was about to go to shit.

 

“What are you doing here, William? You were supposed to stay away.” Lizzie snapped the words, and it didn’t take a link to show the tension between the two.

 

“I would have, but I found little Miss here snooping around in the Parlor. Clearly there are some things you hadn’t planned for.”

 

Lizzie turned her gaze on Ellie. “So Mason’s bitch has some bite of her own. What were you doing? What were you looking for?”

 

“I talked to Maxson, asked him to attack you. I just had to figure out where you were. Trust me, by now he’ll have figured it out.”

 

Lizzie tilted her head, hand still on Mags’ shoulder. “Maxson is a military mastermind. He isn’t some foolish kid swayed by the pleas of a pretty girl. Nice try, but there’s no back-up. You’re just hoping to bluff me into letting you go.”

 

“If you don’t think Maxson would burn this place to the ground, you don’t know him very well,” Nora said, even though she knew it wasn’t true. Arthur wouldn’t attack, and Ellie wouldn’t have gone to see him.

 

“We should side with the Pack, against the Overboss. That’s the smart move.” Mags’ voice was thin, confused. “Mason won’t betray us, but Nora? She would.”

 

What the hell was wrong with her? She was acting exactly like Gage.

 

Whatever Gage had been dosed with had been used on Mags as well. It was the only explanation that made any sense. But that meant Mags wasn’t the enemy here.

 

Only one person in that room seemed to be in control, and that was Lizzie.

 

Which meant she was the real danger.

 

Lizzie leaned in, against Mags, her lips pressing against the woman’s ear. “No, Mags. This is the right choice. We get rid of Overboss and her mate, then Mason and his bitch, and we blame it on the Pack, and Nuka World is ours. It’s yours, Mags, I’ll give it to you.” Lizzie slid her arm around Mags waist. “Come on. Kill Nora, for me.”

 

Mags eyes had lost focus again, like she’d gotten another hit of the chem. She lifted the gun, pointing it at Nora, and pulled the trigger.

 

#

 

Everything moved so fast, Ellie couldn’t even scream.

 

Mags fired at Nora, but it wasn’t Nora who was struck. Mason moved faster, yanking Nora and taking the bullet instead. It hit him in his shoulder, but he managed to stay on his feet. Of course he stayed on his feet, because nothing like a bullet wound would take him down.

 

Before Ellie could think about what she was doing, she reached into her jacket and pulled out the pistol she’d hidden there. She pointed it at Mags, since Lizzie was behind her.

 

Lizzie’s gaze landed on William. “You left her armed? Of course you did, because you’re in on it, right? This is your plan.”

 

William pulled his own weapon, though he didn’t lift it. With no clear shot, there was no point. “I know what you’ve done to Mags. All these years I didn’t see it, but I know now. I’ll kill you for what you’ve done to her.”

 

“I didn’t do anything. I love her and she loves me. She just needed some help to remember it. Right, Mags? Tell me you love me.”

 

Mags voice came out hollow. “I love you, Lizzie.”

 

William took a step forward before stopping himself. “You can’t do this Lizzie. The Operators? They’re Mags people. They’re my people. You think they won’t notice when you decide to kill me? When they realize what you’d done?”

 

Lizzie laughed, then jerked her hand. A grenade rolled into the middle of the room, but went off before anyone could take cover.

 

Instead of an explosion, a pink gas released, filling the space.

 

Ellie sucked in a breath full of the gas, her head clouding.

 

“Put down your guns.” Lizzie’s voice reached her, through the gas, through the room, through the fuzziness in her head.

 

Ellie smiled, dropping her gun. The clatter of the other guns hitting the floor filled the space.

 

Whatever Lizzie said, Ellie would do.

 

#

 

Mags frowned at the world around her. It never made sense to her anymore. She either made choices she didn’t understand, or spent time trying to figure it out.

 

Now she stood there, across from William, and nothing made any sense.

 

“See, this is what I always wanted to give you, Mags. I wanted you to have everything. You deserve everything, and I’ll give you everything.”

 

Mags shook her head. “It’s not right. It won’t work.”

 

Lizzie twisted Mags around until they faced each other. Lizzie set her hands on Mags cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. She tastes of lavender of sugar. Once she broke it, Lizzie rubbed her thumbs against her. “It will work. We just need to get rid of William. You will do it, and then we’ll tell everyone that he tried to kill you.”

 

No. Not William. He was her. . . something. She could almost not remember anymore, but he’d almost been more. She’d wanted so much more, and some of the time when she looked at him, she could almost remember it. “I can’t,” she said. 

 

She couldn't kill William. When she slept, she dreamed about him. It was the only time she could breathe, the only time she wasn't drowning. She couldn't lose that, couldn't lose him. 

 

“You can. You love me, you said so. You will show me you love me by raising that rifle and shooting William.” Lizzie backed away from Mags, giving her space to move. “Prove it to me that you love me. After everything I've done for you, I want you to show me how much you love me.”

 

Mags lifted the rifle, though her hands shook. She did love Lizzie. She loved her so damned much it hurt to breath, filling her lungs until she was choking. Even when she was confused, when everything crashed in on her, Lizzie would whisper to her and she’d know she loved her.

 

“I love you,” Mags whispered, and pulled the trigger.


	30. Chapter 30

Mason woke fighting. The pain in his shoulder and this unclear sense of fear had him swinging before he’d pulled himself out of the bed.

 

Hands grabbed him, but no one could contain him.

 

At least until a body a large as his struck him, knocking them both back backward. “Stand down,” a rough voice ordered.

 

He knew that voice.

 

It took a moment to place it as he opened his eyes.

 

Fucking Arthur Maxson in his stupid fucking coat.

 

“Where’s Ellie? Where the fuck is my mate?”

 

“She’s right there and you already scared the shit out of her,” Arthur said, voice low.

 

Mason twisted his head to find Ellie, eyes wide, standing to the side. He stopped fighting, eyebrows drawing in. “Pet,” he said.

 

“You call her pet? I can only imagine what Glory would do if I ever tried such a thing.” Arthur shook his head and released Mason.

 

Mason didn’t need a fucking invitation. He crossed the room, lowering his body so he could see her face. “Hey Pet. You okay?”

 

“You were shot.”

 

“Everyone gets shot sometimes. You ain’t scared of me, are you?”

 

She shook her head and slid her arms around him, pulling him forward, into a kiss. He set a hand on the wall behind them pulled her tighter against him. He deepened the kiss, taking her mouth like he’d never get enough.

 

Fuck. He could have lost her. He broke the kiss, panting. “You fucking scared me, pet. You were supposed to stay out of this, stay back with the Pack. The fuck were you doing?”

 

“William came to talk to me, and we figured out about the chem. You and Nora didn’t know what you were up against. I had to tell you.”

 

“So you ran in? Stupid.”

 

“I don’t know if I’d call it stupid. Ellie was the only one smart enough to go get the large, well-trained army you had parked at your gates. The army that has respirators so we aren’t affected by that gas.” Arthur’s voice came from the side.

 

Mason didn’t move his gaze from Ellie. He was never taking his eyes off her again. Instead, he pointed his finger to the side. “Don’t want to hear it, pup. Ain’t you got anything better to do?”

 

“I would be home with my pregnant mate, but instead I thought I’d come save you all.”

 

The words had him twisting his head. That kid had a pregnant mate? He’d risked himself, risked orphaning that kid, to help Nora? How did she inspire that sort of loyalty? “Thank you, Maxson.”

 

Maxson nodded, then walked out, leaving them alone.

 

Mason cupped Ellie’s cheeks. “You really okay? Scared me, pet. I don’t. . . I can’t remember what happened.”

 

“I don’t know either. The gas seems to cause some memory loss.”

 

“Everyone live?”

 

“I think so. Nora and Gage are fine. I haven’t seen them, but Arthur said Gage woke up-“

 

“-pity. I shoulda’ hit him harder.”

 

Ellie laughed, then kissed Mason one more time. “Mags is alive, but I don’t know if she’s ever going to get over this. How do you get over killing someone you thought you loved? How do you get over losing all those years? Arthur walked in to find her clutching Lizzie’s body in her lap, crying. She could remember what happened, probably because she’s been dosed with that chem for years. Lizzie ordered her to kill William.”

 

Mason didn’t need to hear anything else. “Lizzie always was over-confident. Stupid bitch thought she could force someone to kill their mate? Her pharmaceutical bullshit doesn’t trump a mate bond, and Mags showed her that.” Mason nipped at her bottom lip. “Mates trump everything. Now, if we’re done, I’d like to show my mate exactly how much she worried me.”

 

“Don’t you even think about it. There are people through that door.”

 

Mason hiked Ellie up, her legs around his waist, before kicking the door shut and pressing her back against it. “Ain’t no one getting through that door now, not till I’m done, and I ain’t planning on being done for a while.”

 

Ellie smiled, scratching her nails across his back. “Okay, Alpha. Show me how you missed me.”

 

Fuck, Mason loved her. No doubt about that. “Better use those claws to hang on, Pet.”

 

#

 

The bruise on Nora’s face broke Gage’s heart. He didn’t remember what had happened while he was under the influence of whatever the hell Lizzie had dosed him with, but when he’d reached for her, she’d flinched away, lifting a hand to ward of a strike.

 

Didn’t take much to realize he’d done it. He’d hit her.

 

“Talk to me, sweetheart.”

 

Nora lifted her gaze from where she sat, on her bed in the Overboss quarters. “I’m sorry. I’m just a little under the weather.”

 

Gage sat on the bed beside her. “What happened? Just, tell me. I ain’t stupid, and that bruise? I did it, right?”

 

She nodded. “You didn’t mean to. It wasn’t you, it was the chems. I know that.”

 

“If you knew that, you wouldn’t be flinching away from me.”

 

Nora risked a glance up, and the light caught her bruises. “I’m sorry. I just. . . “ She sighed, scrubbing her palms against her eyes.

 

“I get it. I ain’t asking you to be okay with this, not yet. It’ll take time. It ripped open a lot of shit that wasn’t totally healed. It’s been a long night. You think maybe we could just lie down? I think I need to lie down with you, to know you’re okay. Ain’t gonna do anything.” He paused as he listened to himself. Stupid. Course she wouldn’t want him sleeping next to her. “But, look, it’s okay if you ain’t ready for that. Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll go crash at the Brotherhood compound, huh?”

 

He went to leave, but Nora grabbed his hand. “Don’t leave. Whatever this bullshit in my head is? I know that I need you with me to sort it out, okay?” She released him and scooted over so she could lie down. “Please stay with me.”

 

Gage released a shaky breath. His mate wanted him to stay. It meant everything to him. He stretched out beside her. “Ain’t gotta beg, sweetheart. I’ll always be by your side.”

 

Nora scooted backward slowly, inch after inch, until she was just pressed against him. He kissed the top of her head and draped an arm over her side.

 

They could work anything out, long as they were together.

 

#

 

Mags laid in the bed of William’s room. She hadn’t spoken since they’d returned, since the Brotherhood had taken Lizzie’s body from her and drug her from the power plant.

 

She’d wandered back here, broken and silent. She’d walked right past the room she’d shared with Lizzie, going to his instead.

 

She’d crawled into his bed and hadn’t moved since.

 

William sat on the side of the bed. “You should eat something.”

 

“I don’t want to eat.”

 

“I know, Mags, but you need to.” He set a hand on her arm, but she jerked away. “Sorry. I don’t know what to do, how to help. Please, tell me what to do.”

 

“Take me back to the start, back to before this all happened.”

 

“Back when you were with Lizzie?”

 

She shook her head and curled into a tighter ball. “No. Back to that day when we became mates, that day when I thought, for the first time, that everything could be okay.”

 

“Everything still could.”

 

“No, it couldn’t. Not anymore. Just take us back, William, to when we were in Diamond City and you looked at me after the bond happened, and you smiled at me. Please, just take me back there.”

 

William’s chest went tight. He wanted to do that. He wanted to take this all away from her, because she was dying and he didn’t know how to fix it. “I can’t. If I could do that for you, I would, but I can’t take you back.”

 

She sighed, wrapping her arms around her pillow. “Then just lie down with me, and let me pretend.”

 

He nodded, sliding beside her. They didn’t touch, didn’t kiss, just laid there in the silence of what they could have been, and William feared Mags would never recover.

 

#

 

Ellie grasped Mason’s arm when Nora and Gage walked in the gate of the Pack territory. She and Mason sat on the stage, though Mason didn’t move when they walked in. It had been two days since the show down at the Power Plant. They'd gotten word of Nora meeting with William, with Arthur, but she'd yet to come see them. 

 

Ellie had hoped that working together would breed some connection, make her realize she didn't have to kill them, but with every hour that passed she'd grown less confident. Now that Nora was there? Ellie's stomach sat somewhere in her feet. 

 

He didn’t seem to care, though that was his job as Alpha, to look that way. She felt the tension through their link. Mason carried a lot on his shoulders, and the safety of his Pack was at the top.

 

“Well, if it ain’t Overboss.”

 

Nora walked up, stopping just in front of the stage. “Now that everything is over, we have to figure out our shit.”

 

Mason sighed, then leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “Yeah, I guess we fucking do.”

 

“First. I have a question.”

 

“Go for it.”

 

“Why did you take the bullet for me? I told you I didn’t know if I’d stop this, so why’d you do it? If I'd died from Mags, you would have been safe.”

 

Mason shrugged. “You took in Daniel, who is Pack. Like it or not, that makes you Pack, makes you family. Wasn’t gonna orphan that kid twice.”

 

“So you’d risk yourself just to keep Daniel safe? Just to give him family?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I would.”

 

Nora nodded. “Okay. That’s all I needed to know.”

 

Mason reached over and patted Ellie’s leg, trying to reassure her. “So, when we gonna do this? Can I ask for a few fucking days to recover?”

 

Nora shook her head. “No, I’m sorry.”

 

Ellie's stomach rolled. Nora couldn't be that heartless, could she?

 

Mason snorted. “Well, ain’t that rude?”

 

Nora’s lips tilted up into a grin. “No days to recover because we’re not going to fight. I already spoke to William, to Preston. I have an offer for you. Nuka World will become a free trading port. The Pack will function as security, as an offshoot of the Minutemen under your control, Mason. The traders and commerce will be handled by the operators. No more raiding, no more slaves, but this place will bring in more caps and trouble than you could want. We don’t fight, no one dies, and everyone walks away. What do you think?”

 

Mason hesitated. “I ain’t wearing any of those fucking stupid minutemen outfits.”

 

Nora stepped onto the stage and stuck her hand out. “Okay. Deal.”

 

Mason clasped Nora’s hand and shook. “Well, ain’t this gonna be fun?”

 

#

 

_Two Years Later_

 

 

Mason clutched Stephanie in his arms, the little girl struggling. She always wanted to run about, to cause trouble. Still, Ellie had wanted her to stay clean at least until everyone saw her.

 

Fucking stupid, but like Mason was gonna argue with his mate.

 

“Fine. Go on, get filthy, but I’m gonna blame it on all on Fred.” Mason set her down and she ran off to terrorize someone else.

 

He still couldn’t believe she was turning one. He’d been a father for a whole year, managed to keep the kid alive and as well-adjusted as any kid of his, raising in the Pack, could be.

 

Speaking of, Daniel came barreling around a corner, and Mason turned to watch. The kid had grown in the last two years, matured. He was still skinny as fuck, but he’d grown taller, a bit more polite. Nora had been good for him, hell, the kid even seemed to wash the dirt from his face, now. 

 

“Daniel! Stop running,” Nora snapped as the kid passed her and headed toward Mason.

 

“Ain’t gotta listen to you, Mom,” Daniel snapped back with all the attitude Mason had taught him.

 

Mason reached out and snatched the cub by his collar, lifting him up despite how large he’d gotten. “You fucking talkin’ to your Mama like that?”

 

Daniel glared before giving in, as he always did when he realized he still wasn't a match. “No, Alpha.”

 

“You sure? Because I’m pretty sure I heard you say you ain’t gotta listen to her. That there? That is some stupid shit. You better say sorry before I gotta remind you how to behave.”

 

Daniel dropped his shoulders when Mason put him down. He turned down Nora, sticking his hands in his pockets. “I'm sorry for being an asshole, Mom.”

 

Nora leaned down and kissed his head. “It’s okay, Daniel. Go play.”

 

Gage crossed his arms, the same petulant asshole he'd always been. “I hate when you do that, Mason. Seems like I ain’t even needed.”

 

Mason laughed and threw an arm around Gage. “Like fuck. I’m always gonna be that cub's Alpha. Nothing’ll ever change that shit, but you? You’re his Dad.”

 

Nora walked over and hugged Mason, having to go on her toes to manage it. “I’m glad I didn’t have to kill you.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek before capturing Gage’s hand and pulling him away.

 

Ellie walked up, sliding her arm around his waist. “Where is Steph?”

 

“Fred has her,” Mason said, more than willing to throw the kid under the bus.

 

“Right. You know, you can’t just let him take the blame for everything that happens.”

 

“You sure? Because, you like him, so he gets in less trouble than I do.”

 

Arthur walked over, groaning. “Have you seen Teagan? The destructive, manipulative one.”

 

“I feel like that could be either of them,” Glory, Arthur’s mate, said as she took her spot beside him. “Worse? They’re together, last I saw.”

 

“You really need to stop letting them spend time together. The last time little Teagan came home, he tried to sell me my own battlecoat.”

 

Glory shrugged. “Not my fault your kid has more street smarts than you. You know as well as I do that they’re good for each other.”

 

Mason shook his head at the strange display. He’d gotten used to Arthur, and the two had become almost friends over the past two years. Meeting Glory had been an education, however. Given Arthur’s dominant no-nonsense attitude, he’d expected a quiet and submissive mate.

 

There were no words to describe a person any less than those described Glory. And, fuck, he loved her. The first time they’d gone shooting for fun, he’d realized she kicked ass. As time went on, he realized how perfect she was for the young Elder, as well. And the first time she’d grabbed Arthur’s ass and whispered something that had to be filthy into his ear, pulling a blush and stutter from the pup? Yeah, Arthur had done well.

 

And their son was growing up to be just as much a trouble-maker.

 

Fuck, looking at this new generation, he hoped all the older ones died out early, because their kids were gonna kill ‘em with stress before long.

 

Fred’s mate, that sweet girl who’d run at the first sign of Mason, was there, too. Mason didn’t talk to her or look at her. Didn’t need her running off again. Still, the way she looked at Fred? Yeah, those two worked.

 

Ellie leaned up and kissed Mason’s cheek. “Did you ever think you’d end up here? That you could have this sort of life?”

 

Steph ran up, already covered in mud and filth and carrying a Nuka Cola that only Fred dared to give her, and Mason lifted her onto his hip before planting a kiss on the top of her head.

 

“Nah, pet. Never could have pictured having a family like this.”

 

“They aren’t just family, Mason. They’re Pack.”

 

Mason pulled Ellie tighter against him, his mate in one arm, his cub in the other, as he looked at all the people who’d traveled to celebrate his kid’s first birthday. Nora, Gage, and Daniel. Arthur, Glory, and Teagan. Shank and Kenz, Ingram and Teagan. Hell, even Deacon, Danse, and a very pregnant Haylen had come. Mags and William, Fred and Emma, they all gathered together.

 

While Mason would have never expected to have this, it was the family he’d always wanted, and the family Ellie helped him to build.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end :) Thank you, as always, for hanging in there! Sorry it took me so long to finish this one! Still coming up will be short stories for Mags/William, Nisha/Carrington, and Shank/Kenz. :)


End file.
